Love's Aftermath
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Second sequel to Hetalia Academy - Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, America/England, Austria/Switzerland & more
1. Returning Home

**Second sequel to Hetalia Academy, will I ever stop writing this? XD Focusing on Italy's pregnancy**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Love's Aftermath<strong>

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 1 - Returning Home**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Romano's really angry...no I don't know where he is...yeah, probably in Berlin...I don't know, I might just wait until he comes back, but I don't know why he had run away...I think so...okay, well congrats anyway...okay, goodbye France." Italy sighed, hanging up his phone, flopping face down onto his bed. France's news about the arrival of his daughter had been somewhat uplifting, but not quite enough to distract himself from his predicament. In some ways he was relieved that, as a country, he didn't have parents, so he didn't have to go through the trouble of giving them the news that he was pregnant. Unfortunately, he did have a very over-protective brother. A very angry, over-protective brother. Who at that moment in time was on a man hunt for Germany.<p>

Italy frowned, burying his head in his pillow, he'd been confused when Germany told him not to tell Romano he was pregnant, he didn't understand why his brother shouldn't be allowed to know. He knew now of course, Romano had gone insane, he'd seen his brother have a tantrum before, most recently a few weeks back when he and Spain broke up, but this time was different. He'd never seen Romano this angry before, he was practically breathing fire, but that still didn't explain why Germany ran. Italy sighed, rolling over onto his back, 'Germany's never been scared of Romano before...'

"Italy?" a soft voice came from behind the bedroom door, slowly pushing it open a fraction, "...are you in here?"

Italy sat up, smiling slightly when he saw Japan, "Ciao Japan."

Japan smiled, stepping into the room, glancing around, "Still no Germany?"

Italy frowned, "No...he's still missing."

Japan looked at him sadly, carefully sitting beside him on the edge of the bed, "Italy...I've heard some rumours." he said cautiously, knowing what he was about to ask was almost definitely true, but as a formality felt the need to have it confirmed.

"Like what?"

"Well...someone told me...that you're pregnant." he seemed to blush slightly as he said this.

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì I am." he said sadly.

"Oh...well...congratulations." Japan patted him on the back awkwardly, noticing the way Italy didn't seem to take this as good news.

He sighed, leaning into Japan, "Grazie...I miss Germany."

Japan looked slightly perplexed, "Where has he gone? I thought he'd be here with you, what with you being pregnant...I haven't seen him in nearly a week."

Italy nodded, biting his lip, "It's my fault...I told Romano about the baby and he went crazy and chased him away."

Japan looked shocked, "Does Mr Danketsu know about this?"

"Sì...but there's nothing he can do because they're not in school...if they come back then maybe..." Italy sighed, slowly closing his eyes, "I don't know what to do Japan..."

"How far into the pregnancy are you?"

Italy thought for a moment, "When was valentines day?"

"Almost three weeks ago."

"That's when it happened..." Italy said softly, thinking back to the magical day at the academy when everyone was so full of love for their partners; he'd seen Japan and Greece having a picnic together outside, America wrote England another song and was serenading him from the window whilst he was in class (much to England's embarrassment) and even China and Russia were getting cosy by the fireplace that evening...but mostly it was him and Germany, they'd had a romantic meal outside in the gardens, they shared a bowl of spaghetti and Italy had made sure they did the old cliché from _Lady and the Tramp_, then once they were back in their room they'd made sweet, tender love all night...thankfully Japan and Greece had fallen asleep in each other's arms under a tree somewhere and didn't have to witness this. Everyone at the academy had had the most amazing valentines day...everyone that is, except for Spain and Romano who'd broken up the previous day over an argument about how to spend valentines day.

"I see..." Japan gently patted his back again, feeling deeply sorry, and slightly worried for Germany's sake, "Are you going to leave school like France and Canada did?"

Italy shrugged, "Maybe...but Japan..." he said softly, looking away from him.

Japan looked at him questioningly, "Hai?"

"I...I don't think I want to keep it." he whispered, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Oh..." Japan bit his lip, glancing down at Italy's hand, "...does Germany?"

"He said it was my choice, but he wasn't angry at me...he and said it was okay." Italy sighed, lifting his legs up against his chest, "...but he ran away..."

"...from Romano?"

"Sì...he has a gun, he got it from one of his mob bosses...he's very angry." Italy hugged his knees, chewing his nails slightly with worry.

Japan bit his lip, his concern for Germany's increasing, "I'm sure he's okay..."

"Italy? You in here amigo?" Spain burst into the room, smiling at his Italian friend, "Have you seen Romano?"

Italy looked confused, "I thought you two had broken up."

"Well...yeah...but I haven't seen him for a few days, I'm kind of worried." he looked at Italy carefully, furrowing his brows in confusion, he could spot a down heartened person a mile away, "...Italy are you okay?"

Italy looked at Japan, and then back to Spain, "...did you not hear the rumours?"

Spain shook his head, "I don't do listen to rumours Italy...why what is it?"

"Well...I'm pregnant-"

"OH MY GOD!" Spain squealed suddenly, causing Japan and Italy to cringe and cover their ears, "Italy...that's amazing! AHHH!" he lunged forwards and grabbed hold of the Italian, lifting him up off the bed and swinging him round, "That's so cute! Oh my God! You're going to have a cute little baby! I'm so happy for you amigo!" he beamed, eventually placing him down, but still keeping a tight hold of his hands, "Where's Germany? I need to congratulate him!"

"He's hiding from Romano." Italy said softly, pulling his hands away from Spain's own.

Spain's smile faltered, "Wait...what?"

Italy sighed softly, turning away, "Romano wants to kill him, that's why he's missing."

Spain stared at him, panic suddenly setting in, "Oh no, oh God no oh Romano! You...you..." Spain growled irritably, hands balled up into fists, not able to think of a word, "Oh God...don't worry, I'll put a stop to it." he quickly whipped out his phone and called Romano's number, listening to the rings, "Come on...come on...oh!" he frowned, snapping the phone shut, "No answer..."

"I'm sure Germany can handle himself." Japan said calmly, holding up his hands in a soothing manner, "He's strong and cunning."

Italy nodded, slowly sitting back down beside Japan, "Sì...I just wish he'd call me..." Italy said sadly, checking his phone.

Spain sat down on the other side of Italy, hugging him gently, "He's probably just...preoccupied...you'll see him soon yeah?" Italy sighed, nodding against Spain's shoulder, "So what are going to do for now? Are you dropping out?"

"I don't know...I probably should." Italy slowly stood back up, "...I'll go and tell Mr Danketsu that's what I'm doing."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spain asked, also getting up.

"You mean to his office?"

"No I mean back to Italy!"

Italy looked at Spain, "...really?"

"Sì! So you don't have to go on your own, and I'll stay until Germany gets back." he smiled cheerily, linking arms with his Italian friend.

Italy smiled slightly, starting to feel a bit better, "Oh wow, grazie Spain! Are you sure you don't mind missing school?"

Spain laughed slightly, "Yes I'm sure! Come on, I'll help you pack."

**~0~**

Spain pulled into the driveway of Italy's home that evening, casting a worried glance at the sleeping boy in the driver's seat next to him, he'd been incredibly quiet the whole long drive over, only answering with nods or soft grunts when Spain spoke to him. He smiled sympathetically, he'd been having a tough time. Spain slowly reached over and gently shook his shoulder, "Italy...time to wake up..."

Italy murmured, letting out a soft yawn as his eyes flickered open, "W-Where are we?"

Spain smiled softly, gently ruffling his hair, "We're at your place." he climbed out of the car and went around to Italy's side, holding open the door for him.

"Grazie..." Italy mumbled, reaching blindly for his seat belt buckle (which Spain had insisted he used during the journey), eyes half closed from tiredness, fiddling with the button, half asleep in his seat.

Spain chuckled slightly, unbuckling it for him, "Come here amigo." he gently lifted him out of the seat, letting Italy cling to him like a monkey as he carefully carried him up the front door. He fished the keys out of Italy's pocket and let them in, softly shutting the door behind them, "Now then...do you want to go to bed or do you want something to eat?"

Italy snuggled into Spain's chest, yawning tiredly, "Ve...can I have both?"

Spain laughed slightly, "Anything you want Italy!" he hitched Italy up higher onto himself as he carefully carried the teen up the stairs to his bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed, "Do you want some gelato?" Italy nodded, smiling sweetly as he curled up under the sheets. "I'll go get you some." Spain ruffled his hair softly before he jogged back downstairs to the kitchen to get Italy his snack. Having spent much time at Italy's house whilst he was dating Romano he knew where everything was kept, especially when it comes to food. A few minutes later he carried the bowl back upstairs to Italy's room, surprised that the sweet Italian hadn't fallen back to sleep, but was sitting up in bed.

"Ve...grazie Spain!" Italy beamed, taking the bowl from him, shovelling some gelato into his mouth.

Spain smiled, gently ruffling his hair again, "It's no problem amigo."

Italy smiled at him, continuing to eat, a little less voraciously this time, "Spain..."

"Sì?"

"When do you think Germany will be back?" he asked, leaning his head back against the head board.

Spain smiled reassuringly, gently running his fingers through the Italian's hair, "I'm sure it'll be very soon, he'll come right over once Romano gives up."

"But...what if he never gives up? Italy murmured quietly, gelato dribbling down his chin.

Spain smiled sadly, gently wiping it for him, "I know Romano, he'll get bored quickly...if you want I'll call Germany for you?"

"I tried that yesterday, he won't pick up." Italy said softly, handing Spain the empty bowl.

Spain placed it on the bedside table, gently tucking Italy into bed as he lay down, "Well I'll try today, I'll keep calling until he picks up, you have a little nap okay?" Spain smiled, gently stroking his hair.

Italy nodded tiredly, curling up under the sheets, "Grazie Spain...will you wake me if he answers?"

"Of course." Spain said smiling, hesitating slightly before he leant down, softly pressing a kiss to Italy's forehead, "Sleep tight amigo." Italy didn't respond, he had already dozed off. Spain smiled, slowly creeping out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. "Right..." he said quietly, whipping out his phone, "...lets find out where Germany is..."

* * *

><p><strong>By popular demand :) the continuation of Italy's pregnancy, as well as a couple of other side stories, hope you enjoy it<br>**  
><strong>More chapters to follow<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Emotions Take Control

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 2 - Emotions Take Control**

* * *

><p>Japan sighed deeply, resting his head back against the pillows of his bed for the first time since he'd gotten up that morning, it was such a relief to lie down, the stress of the day piling up around him. Having lost pretty much all of his friends he was finding it hard to enjoy life at the academy, he had Greece of course, but their timetables seemed to clash often and he spent much of his free time alone, and despite being a person who always enjoyed solitude, even he was starting to wish he had someone to share a bedroom with. He was far too shy to ask Greece to share with him, worried he'd get the wrong idea, he wasn't quite ready to take that step.<p>

Just as he was closing his eyes, the dawn of sleep falling upon him, he jumped slightly as the phone beside his bed vibrated violently, rocking the bedside table. Japan reached blindly for it, too tired to check who it was calling him, he answered, holding it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hallo Japan?" a gruff, familiar, German voice sounded in his ear.

Japan's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, "Germany? Is that you?" he asked in shock.

"Ja it's me..." the German sounded a little more than a bit drained, he let out a deep sigh before continuing, "...how are you?"

"I am well, how are you?" Japan couldn't shake the shock that lingered in his voice even as he asked such a simple question, "I heard you're in hiding."

"That's right, is Romano still looking for me?"

Japan thought back to his conversion with Italy that morning, "Hai, last I heard he was."

Germany sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "Great..."

"Germany..." Japan shook his head, still in a daze, "...where are you?"

"I'm in Berlin, is Italy with you?" he asked hopefully, knowing Japan would be in their bedroom.

"No, he's not here."

Germany frowned, his chest swelling with disappointment, "Where is he?"

"He went home, with Spain."

"Ahh..." Germany nodded his understanding, "That'll explain why Spain keeps calling me."

"Did you talk to him?" Japan asked, slowly lowering himself back down onto the bed.

"Nein, I didn't answer."

"I see, well he took Italy home today."

"So...he's back in Italy?" Germany asked slowly.

"Hai, he's waiting for you."

"Japan." Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "...it's not safe for me to go there."

Japan furrowed his brows in confusion, "Romano is not there."

Germany ran a hand through his hair stressfully, "I know, but it's too risky, he probably has spies all over the country."

"That may be, but since when do you fear Romano?"

Germany narrowed his eyes, slightly offended, "I do not fear him."

"Then why are you hiding?" Japan asked pointedly, swapping the phone in his hands, switching to his other ear.

Germany's mouth fell open, "He's trying to kill me!" he blurted out.

"So you _do_ fear him."

"I..." Germany bit his lip, swallowing slightly, "I...fear what he might do."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he would actually kill you?"

Germany sighed, "...I think he might."

Japan shook his head in disbelief, "Germany-"

"Japan." Germany interrupted, voice deadly serious, "You didn't see him."

"What happened?"

"When Italy told me he was pregnant, I knew Romano would react badly, so I told him not to tell him."

Japan nodded, "But he did."

"Ja, und well..." Germany sighed, "...he went insane, I was in class at the time und he burst in und started blinding und swearing und throwing over tables..." Germany shook his head, thinking back to that terrifying day last week, and it took a lot to terrify the German, "...next thing I knew a car showed up at the school und some Italian mobsters were after me, I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye Italy, I had to run."

"Where did you go?"

"I found mein way to the main road und hitched a lift, got myself back to Berlin."

Japan heaved a sigh of relief, "You're safe?"

"For now." he said softly, closing his eyes briefly.

Japan bit his lip, thinking back to what Italy had told him today, "What are you going to do? Italy needs you."

Germany sighed deeply, "I know...but chances are I won't even be able to get close to him." he said bitterly.

"I think he wants you to call him." Japan suggested.

"Ja..." Germany bit his lip, "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Japan asked in confusion.

"Romano could be with him, take his phone, trace the call, it's too risky."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "Germany I think you're being a little irrational."

"Japan he's a psychopath."

"Hai, however he is not with Italy, so you could go and see him."

Germany bit his lip, he was silent for a moment, contemplating, "It'll be hard to get into the country..." he sighed, "I'll see what I can do...is he doing okay?"

Japan nodded, closing his eyes, "I think so, Spain in taking care of him."

Germany nodded his approval, "Good, Spain is a much appreciated friend."

"Hai..." Japan said softly, yawning tiredly.

Germany heard the yawn, glancing at the clock he bit his lip, "I'm sorry for calling so late Japan, have a good night."

"Thank you, good luck with Italy." Japan mumbled softly, almost asleep.

"Danke, I'll keep you updated."

"Hai, sayonara Germany."

"Auf Wiedersehen Japan." the German said softly, hanging up the phone.

**~0~**

"Germany..." Italy mumbled softly as he rolled over in bed, reaching out an arm to pat the empty space beside him the German would usually fill. He frowned, slowly opening his eyes, momentarily confused by Germany's absence before remembering where he was, and what had happened. Italy sighed deeply, closing his eyes again, he had no idea what time it was or even what day but he just didn't care. Yesterday there had been worry and confusion, today it was just depression. Reaching into his pocket he took out his phone and checked it, no missed calls, no texts...Germany wasn't doing a very good job of keeping in contact with him, Italy thought with a sigh. Either the German was avoiding him or Romano had found him, if he was honest, Italy didn't know which one he found worse.

Slowly he pulled himself out of his cosy bed, took of his crumpled jacket and pulled on some slippers before he softly padded downstairs, the dim light from the windows telling him that it was the evening, wait didn't he get into bed last night? It was the next day? 'Why didn't Spain wake me?' Italy pondered as he pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Hola Italy." Spain smiled cheerily, cracking another egg into the bowl.

"Ciao Spain." Italy said softly, slipping into one of the chairs at the table, "What are you making?"

"Omelette." he grinned, chopping up some peppers and tomatoes, "But I'll make you some pasta if you want."

Italy shook his head, "It's okay, I like omelette." he smiled, going to the fridge, "Can I help?"

"Sure!" Spain beamed at him, "You could peel some potatoes if you like."

"Okay." Italy smiled, reaching into the fridge for the potatoes, ripping open the packet and piling them onto the counter. He took the potato peeler and began shedding the spuds, letting out a soft sigh.

Spain looked at him, "Are you okay amigo?"

Italy nodded, focusing his attention on the potatoes, "Sì...just tired."

"Still? You've been asleep most of the day." Spain said, chuckling slightly, whisking the eggs.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Italy asked, tossing the skin into the bin.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, you just looked so cute! All curled up fast asleep..." Spain smiled, gently ruffling his hair.

"Ve..." Italy smiled slightly, nuzzling into the touch, "...what were you doing all day?"

"I did some tidying, had some lunch...France called by the way."

Italy looked up curiously, "He did?"

"Sì, to check how you and Germany were doing-" Spain turned away, biting his lip when he realised he'd mentioned the German.

Italy was silent for a long moment, faltering slightly with his potato peeling, "...so France will call and check on me but Germany won't." he grumbled bitterly, "It's not as if he's my boyfriend or anything, not as if I haven't spoken to him in a week, or even know where he is..." he went back to the potatoes, stabbing them violently with the peeler as he spoke.

Spain took a step back, looking at Italy worriedly, "Italy..." he Italian glanced up, biting his lip, eyes watering slightly, Spain looked at him sadly, "Amigo, if you put the peeler down I'll give you a hug." he held out his arms.

Italy sniffed, dropping the potato and peeler onto the counter before letting himself he pulled into Spain's arms, nuzzling into his neck, "Why hasn't he called me?" Italy whispered softly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Italy..." Spain rubbed his back gently, "I'm sure he's misses you, and I'm sure he has a good reason for not calling."

"But...why is he missing? Why'd he run away? He's not scared of Romano...maybe...maybe it was..." Italy sniffed, letting his tears soak into Spain's shirt.

Spain squeezed him gently, "Maybe it was what?"

Italy pulled away slightly, looking up at the Spaniard with sad eyes, "...m-maybe it was just an excuse to leave me."

Spain bit his lip, his own heart bleeding for the Italian in his arms, "Oh Italy!" he pulled the smaller boy close again, practically lifting him off the floor, "Don't say that! I'm sure he's just busy."

"Too busy to call me?" Italy mumbled sadly, resting his hands against Spain's chest.

Spain looked at him sadly, gently dabbing at his eyes, "Possibly, or maybe his phone is broken, or maybe Romano's cut the phone lines, you know what he's like, he's a total bastard."

"Do you still love him?" Italy asked quietly, absentmindedly playing with the buttons on Spain's shirt.

Spain bit his lip, sighing slightly, letting his hands rest on Italy's arms, "I don't know...maybe...but he's been such a jerk, not just to me, to you and Germany..." he gently squeezed his arms, smirking slightly, "I guess neither of our guys are reliable right?"

Italy nodded, leaning into Spain's chest, gently tugging at the Spaniards shirt. He sighed softly, listening to Spain's steady heartbeat, closing his eyes as the gentle drumming in his ear began to quicken in pace as Spain wrapped his arms around Italy's waist. Suddenly the doorbell chimed, and Italy's head shot up so fast he almost head butted Spain, "GERMANY!" he yelled, a big grin on his face as he raced through the kitchen to the front door, knocking over several chairs as he went.

Spain bit his lip, calling after him, "Italy I don't think that's-"

"Germany!" Italy wrenched open the door, smile immediately dropping from his face when he saw who was stood there. It wasn't Germany. It was Romano.

"Where is he?" Romano snarled, voice shaking, hands clenched into fists, one tightly gripping his shot gun.

"Wha...Romano." Italy stared at him, eyes immediately darting to the gun in his hand.

Romano ignored him, he pushed his way past his brother into the living room, eyes flickering around dangerously, "Where is he?" he repeated in a low growl.

Italy slowly moved towards him, "Y-You mean Germany?"

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHO I MEAN!" Romano thundered, spinning around to face him, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM?"

"H-He's not here..." Italy whimpered softly, backing up against the door.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Romano barked, storming over to the stairs, "I'll find him here even I have to turn the whole fucking house upside down!" he raced up the stairs and out of sight. Italy stood, shaking slightly against the door as he listened to the loud thuds and smashes coming from upstairs.

Spain cautiously stepped out into the living room, Italy looked at him, biting his lip, "R-Romano's here..."

"I know..." Spain glanced up at the ceiling which was shaking slightly as Romano moved around upstairs.

"He's really mad..." Italy whispered, biting his nails worriedly.

Spain went to his side, placing a comforting arm around his waist, "It'll be okay, I'll sort him out." he said firmly.

A few moments later Romano stomped back down the stairs and rounded on Italy and Spain, his narrowed eyes focused on the Spaniard, "You! Where is he?"

"He's not here Romano." Spain said adamantly.

"Stop lying to me!" Romano snapped, "Tell me where he is!"

"He's not HERE! I keep telling you!" Spain yelled back, Italy shaking slightly beside him.

Romano stared at him, realising he was serious, "What, but you..." he furrowed his brows in confusion, then it slowly dawned on him, "...you lied to me!" he gaped at him, eyes wide, "You called me and told me he was here! You bastard!"

"You told him Germany was here?" Italy asked in confusion, looking up at Spain.

"It was the only way to get Romano to come here." he told him, Romano's face slowly going red.

"Why the hell did you drag me here you bastard! I'm wasting precious searching time!"

Spain glared at him, "Because I want to talk some sense into you!"

"For God sake I should kill you as well!" Romano snarled, holding up the gun threateningly, his hands shaking slightly. Italy squealed, hiding behind the Spaniard who showed no signs of fear, standing his ground.

"Romano for fuck sake put the gun DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Spain bellowed, narrowed eyes boring into his own. Romano swallowed, slowly lowering the gun, "...thank you...look, you're being stupid, can't you see that you're hurting your brother?" Spain indicated to the shaking Italian stood behind him.

Romano regarded him for a second before his anger resumed, "It's for his own good! That German bastard got him pregnant!"

"So what? It's their relationship! You've got nothing to do with it!"

"I do when it's MY little brother!"

"You are SO stubborn!"

"Why are you even getting involved Spain?" Romano growled, stepping closer to him.

"Why are you?" Spain growled back.

"He's my brother!" he said in exasperation, "You've got nothing to do with ANY of this!"

Spain glared at him, fists shaking at his sides, "Stop being such a jerk! You're always being a jerk! Is it any wonder I dumped you?"

"HEY!" Romano snapped, holding up a hand in defence, "I dumped YOU!"

"No I dumped you because you're a big jerk who doesn't know how to treat their boyfriend on valentines day!"

"Oh don't you DARE bring fucking valentines day into this Spain!" Romano warned, face going red.

"Fine! But I'm not letting you hunt down Germany anymore it's stupid!"

"I'm not resting until he's dead! And he's NOT coming back here! EVER!"

Spain growled irritably, resisting the urge to strangle Romano, "Stop getting involved in your brother's life!"

"Stop getting involved in OUR lives!"

"Stop getting-"

"SHUT UP!" Romano and Spain slowly turned around to look at Italy, anger replaced by confusion at the timid boy's sudden outburst. Italy took a deep breath, hands shaking, "Romano..." he said, voice much quieter and calmer, "...you haven't found Germany yet, have you?"

"No, crafty bastard escaped me, I haven't seen him since I started going after him." Romano grumbled, still glaring at Spain.

"But..." Italy bit his lip, not able to stop the unpleasant thoughts running through his mind, "...then that means..." the Italian whispered softly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pushed past his brother and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

Spain bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling with worry, "There." he looked back to Romano, "You've upset him, are you happy now?"

"I won't be happy until that bastard is dead." Romano glared at Spain, going to the front door, "...and you can't stop me." he left, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving an eerie silence in the house behind him.

"Jerk." Spain grumbled bitterly, slowly making his way up the stairs after Italy. He stood outside his bedroom door, knocking softly, "Italy?" no answer, he gently nudge the door open with his foot, grimacing slightly at the state Romano had left the room in. The mattress had been thrown from Italy's bed and was left in a heap in the corner, his dresser, wardrobe, chairs, bookcase and all his clothes were scattered about the room, it looked like a bomb sight. The Italian himself was curled up on the upturned mattress, body shaking as he struggled to control his sobbing.

Spain looked at him sadly, stepping over the knocked over dresser to the Italian, "Italy..." he gently rubbed his back, soothing him until his shaking ceased and he calmed down, "Why don't we fix your bed?" he said softly, gently easing Italy off the mattress. Italy sniffed, sitting down on the floor, wiping his eyes. Spain smiled sadly, heaving the mattress back onto the wooden frame, throwing the covers back over it. "There we go."

"Grazie..." Italy mumbled softly, climbing back into bed, using one of the pillows to wipe his eyes with.

Spain sat down beside him, gently pulling the younger boy close, "Amigo...tell me what's wrong."

Italy sniffed, curling up into Spain's side, "Romano hasn't found Germany..."

"...isn't that a good thing?" Spain asked, gently rubbing his back.

Italy shook his head, more tears cascading down his face, "It...it means he's not been busy...he just hasn't called me."

"Italy..." Spain bit his lip, still trying to reassure him yet not knowing what to say to make everything alright, "I'm sure he has his reasons..."

Italy dabbed at his eyes, burying his head in the crook of Spain's neck, "W-What reasons? It only takes a minute to call...Spain he doesn't want to talk to me!" Italy sobbed quietly, chest heaving up and down.

Spain gently lifted up Italy's legs and pulled him onto his lap, holding him close, "Italy, please don't cry amigo, it'll be okay..." he said softly, gently running his hands up and down the length of his back.

Italy sniffled, clutching at Spain's shirt, curling up against his chest, "Spain I'm pregnant, and Germany doesn't want to see me!" he took a few deep shuddering breaths, looking up at the Spaniard though teary eyes as he lay against him, "...I'm scared Spain, I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be left alone." Spain held him close, gently cupping his face in one hand, brushing away his tears with his thumb, "I'll stay and look after you."

"...really? Even though you'll miss school?" Italy said softly, leaning into the caress.

Spain nodded, "Sì..." he whispered, still gently tracing his fingers across Italy's soft skin, gazing into his bright amber eyes. Italy loosened his grip on Spain's shirt, sliding his hands up to his shoulders as their faces grew steadily closer. Hesitatingly, they leant towards each other, lips lightly brushing together in a soft kiss. That soft kiss soon grew into a heated one as their lips pressed more firmly together, mouths moving softly against one another, hands starting to pull and tug at each other's clothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind Spain was aware that Italy was only doing this because he was upset about Germany, in the same way that Italy knew Spain was only doing this because he was angry with Romano. At that moment in time however, it didn't matter, the Spaniard drew Italy closer towards him, deepening their kiss, Italy's hands made their way into Spain's hair, clutching at the messy brunette locks as their tongues wrapped themselves around one another. Eventually their lips softly parted, a string of saliva still connecting them, Spain gently wiped it away, blushing slightly, "I should urm...go and finish that omelette..." he murmured softly, yet made no move to get off the bed, still gently caressing Italy's cheek.

Italy reached up, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck, pressing a soft kiss to lips, "Stay with me tonight..." he whispered, slowly lowering his hands to undo Spain's top buttons.

Spain swallowed slightly, heart rate increasing as he gazed into Italy's lust filled eyes, "Okay..." he said softly, pressing their lips back together as the Italian continued to undress him. He knew his emotions were clouding his better judgement, as were Italy's, he could only hope that they wouldn't regret it in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, please don't hate me for that last bit D:<strong>

**Sayonara - Goodbye**  
><strong>Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Morning Regrets

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 3 - Morning Regrets**

* * *

><p>The steadily rising sun shone through the open curtains, casting a harsh ray of light across Italy's dishevelled bed that morning. Sounds of soft, gentle chirping birds and the quiet humming of cars and scooters came from outside, adding to the peaceful, serine ambience of the new day. Such a contrast from the raging hormones, emotions and passionate love making that had taken place last night. The bedroom seemed to reek of regret, guilt and just a little shame, all revolving around the bed, where the deceitful act had taken place.<p>

There Spain lay, fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed with the sheets draped across his bare waist, one arm resting against his head, chest steadily rising up and down with each gentle breath. Slowly the Spaniard opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the harsh sun light blaring at him through the windows, before giving up and closing them again, trying to get back to sleep. 'Too tired to get up...how late was I up last night? Wait...last night...' Spain shot up in bed, gripping the sheets around him, a look of pure horror and shock on his face. 'Oh-Oh God...' Spain swallowed heavily, running a hand through his hair, clutching his messy locks, heart pounding nervously in his chest. 'L-Last night...last night I had sex with Italy! Oh God...oh God no please, that didn't happen!' he bit his lip, shaking his head desperately as all the events from the previous night came flooding back...

_"Ah-Ah Spain!"_

_"Nghn...I-Italy..."_

_"Ah...I'm almost...almost..."_

_"God...Italy..."_

"Oh God, I'm not a good man...not at all..." Spain bit his lip, rocking back and forth in bed with his head in his hands, "What have I done? What have I done to Italy? To Germany? To...R-Romano..." he stopped his frantic rocking and gazed across the bedroom, a lump forming in his throat, "Romano..." he said softly, the guilt in his stomach tripling three fold. Slowly he climbed out of the empty bed, only then did he register Italy wasn't there, nor anywhere else in the bedroom. He searched around until he found his boxers strung on top of the lamp and pulled them on before making his way downstairs.

His heart was hammering nervously as he approached the kitchen door where he could hear someone shuffling around inside. Spain bit his lip as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Italy was there, pressing some buttons on the coffee machine, dressed in some kind of Japanese dressing gown. The Spaniard stood awkwardly for a few moments before closing the door with a soft thud, making it apparent that he was there. Italy looked up, trying to smile, "Ciao Spain..."

"Buenos días..." Spain said softly, still standing awkwardly by the door.

"I made coffee." Italy indicated to the machine which was steadily pouring the steaming liquid into two mugs.

Spain nodded, going over to him, taking one of the mugs once it had been filled, "Gracias..." he muttered, avoiding Italy's gaze as they both stood silently side by side, sipping their coffee.

Italy bit his lip, struggling to build the courage to start the conversation he knew the two of them had to have. He sighed deeply, put down his mug and turned to face Spain, "Are we going to talk about it?"

Spain chocked slightly on his mouthful of coffee, coughing and spluttering, "U-Urm...I-I don't know...maybe?" he laughed nervously, also placing his mug down as he grabbed a cloth to wipe his mouth with.

"Spain..." Italy looked at him seriously, yet the Spaniard could clearly see fear in his eyes, "Last night shouldn't have happened."

"I know." Spain agreed, sighing deeply as he let his hand thread through his hair, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too..." Italy whispered, shaking his head, "Why did that happen?"

Spain shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen counter, "We were angry, upset...our emotions just took over."

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to well in his eyes, "What about...Germany?"

Spain looked at him, "He doesn't have to know...if you don't want him to."

"You won't tell him will you?" Italy asked, looking up at Spain with panic stricken eyes.

Spain reached up, gently ruffling Italy's hair, "Only if you don't tell Romano."

Italy nodded, gently wrapping his arms around Spain, hugging him gently, "Grazie..."

Spain hugged him back softly, "It's okay...it was just a stupid mistake."

"Sì..." Italy let go of him, reaching for his coffee again, "I...I don't know why we let that happen though...I don't feel that way about you Spain, I love Germany."

"I know you do Italy, it's okay...we were just hormonal." Spain smirked slightly, sipping his own coffee, "These things happen, best thing we can do is just forget about it sì?"

"Sì." Italy smiled slightly, finishing his coffee.

Spain smiled back briefly before sighing softly, despite the agreement he couldn't stop feeling guilty, and he knew that Italy must feel the same. Italy was his friend, as was Germany, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't do anything like that with Italy ever again...but even though he was certain of this, there was still something prodding him in the back of the mind, telling him that if he'd stayed alone with Italy any longer it would just make things a whole lot worse. He knew Italy needed someone to help him through this tough time, but he knew it couldn't be him. Spain sighed softly, "Italy..."

"Sì?"

"I...I think I should go back to the academy..."

Italy looked befuddled, "But I already told Mr Danketsu I've dropped out."

"I know, I mean...I need to go back...alone." Spain bit his lip as he watched Italy's eyes seem to fill with hurt.

"But...then I'd be alone here..." he said quietly, hands clasped together anxiously, "Mr Danketsu said you could stay with me as long as you wanted."

Spain sighed, gently taking hold of Italy's hands, "It's not that Italy, I'm afraid if I stay here it'll just make us both feel more guilty then we already feel...and if something happens that makes us, you know...do it again..." Spain bit his lip, looking away from him, "It's just safer if I stay away from you...for now."

"Oh..." Italy whispered, biting his lip, "...okay...I understand."

Spain looked at him sadly, gently patting his back, "You'll be fine Italy, I'm sure Germany will be along soon to take care of you..."

"I hope so..."

Spain hugged him gently, "Look...if Germany's not back by next week call me, and I'll come right back over."

Italy smiled slightly, glad for the offer but not wanting to seem pathetic and needy, "I'll be okay by myself." he said unsurely.

"Okay." Spain pulled back, gently kissing his forehead, "I'll go and get dressed and packed up"

**~0~**

Italy jumped violently as a car outside zoomed past the living room window, he sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't a threat and settled back on the sofa. He'd only been by himself at home for a couple of days but every unexpected noise had put him extremely on edge. Italy wasn't used to being alone in the house, he usually had Germany with him, and he always had Romano with him. This was the first time being left alone and he didn't like it one bit, he missed Germany, he missed Spain...he even missed Romano.

Italy sighed, curling up on the sofa, turning up the volume on the TV, he wasn't even watching it, but the constant sound of people talking calmed his nerves and he could pretend that he wasn't the only person in the house. Night time was the worst, he'd resorted to sleeping with the lights on like he did when he was a kid, he had even started getting up every few minutes just to make sure all the doors were locked, even though he lived in a really friendly, safe neighbourhood. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for Germany, he still hadn't been in contact with him, Italy was afraid that if he tried to call the German then his fears about Germany leaving him would be confirmed, at least at the moment he could hang on to the belief that Germany was simply too busy to call him.

Spain was still playing on his mind, he'd sent the Italian a few texts to make sure he was okay, but Italy was starting to feel guilty that he was being so clingy to the Spaniard, his brother's ex he might add, and had reassured him that he was doing fine and he didn't mind being alone. He knew he couldn't ask Spain to come back, that would just be selfish of him, but Italy was starting to get hysterical from loneliness, he needed someone. Coming to the conclusion that it would be wrong of him to drag Spain back, and Germany needed to come to him, not the other way around, Italy decided to call his brother.

"What do you want?" Romano snapped from the other end of the phone when he'd seen who it was calling him.

"Fratello...please come home." Italy said softly, curling up on the sofa.

Romano narrowed his eyes, "I'm not coming back till I find that potato bastard!"

"Romano please I'm so scared of being left alone!" Italy said, starting to get slightly hysterical.

Romano quirked an eyebrow, "Alone? Spain's there with you isn't he?"

"No he went back to school, please Romano I'm all alone."

"You mean he just left you? That bastard! Why'd he leave?"

Italy bit his lip, heart hammering nervously as he tried to lie, "He just...wanted to go...I told him I'd be okay but I'm not!"

"Well that's your problem, I'm in the middle of something." Romano went to hang up the phone.

"Romano! Please!" Italy starting whimpering, crying softly into his hands.

Romano sighed, pressing the phone back to his ear, "Look just stop being a baby, I'll come back if you _really_ want me to."

Italy sniffed, "R-Really?"

"Sì, but that doesn't mean I still don't want him dead! In fact..." Romano grinned devilishly, "I'll be much more likely to get him at home...he'll probably try to come and see you at some point, and when he does, I'll be there waiting for him."

Italy ignored the last part, "You'll come home?"

"Sì, I'll be over soon."

"Yay! Grazie big brother!"

**~0~**

"I'm so glad you're home big brother!" Italy grinned, grating some cheese onto the two pasta dishes he'd prepared that evening. Romano grunted, fiddling with his phone, no doubt texting one of his mob bosses, "I don't know how you can be so scared about being on your own in your own damn house." he looked up at Italy properly in his kimono, "Are you still wearing that damn thing?"

Italy looked down at himself, "Japan got it for me for Christmas." he smiled, twirling around in it.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Spain got me that stupid jumper, doesn't mean I wear it."

Italy bit his lip, feeling guilt settle in his stomach at the mention of the Spaniard, he coughed awkwardly "I'm scared because it's scary at night." he carried the two bowls to the kitchen table, taking a seat opposite his brother.

Romano rolled his eyes, grabbing a fork and spoon, "You're such a coward, for your sake my theory better be right, that bastard better come round here soon!"

Italy looked at, "You won't really kill him will you?"

"Yes! That's the whole point of this!"

Italy shook his head, picking up his own cutlery, "You won't kill him fratello." Italy said certainly, he knew his brother far too well, he didn't have it in him to take a life.

"Yes I will!" Romano slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at his brother, "I don't understand how you can still care about that bastard." Romano growled.

"I love Germany with all my heart." Italy said softly, twirling the spaghetti around on his fork.

Romano scowled, "How can you? He abandoned you!"

Italy winced slightly, "No he didn't, you chased him away."

"True, but he hasn't come back has he? I mean..." Romano glanced at Italy's phone which sat on the table, "He hasn't been in contact with you since he left has he?" Italy glanced at his phone, biting his lip, hoping it would suddenly burst into life as Germany tried to call him. It didn't. He sniffed slightly, trying to concentrate hard on eating to stop from crying, Romano softened slightly, "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You chased him away...that hurt." Italy mumbled softly, miserably forking some pasta into his mouth.

Romano sighed, "That was obviously his excuse to leave you cause you're pregnant, can you not see that?"

Italy stopped mid-mouthful, he couldn't deny that that thought hadn't crossed his mind, "...not true..." Italy whispered softly, yet only half believing his own words.

"Veneziano, I just think it's better if you start getting over him now...rather than hold out for him and end up getting your heart broken." Romano said softly, trying to look sincere.

Italy bit his lip, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, "B-But..."

"If he loved you he'd be here with you now." Romano pointed out, feeling slightly bad that he was upsetting his brother but pushed that to one side as he worked to get his point across.

Italy bit down harder on his lip, a tear slowly leaking from his eyes, dripping onto his now unappealing bowl of spaghetti, "...okay..." he whispered, gently placing his hand on his stomach.

Romano smiled slightly, reaching over to pat him on the arm, glancing down to see where his hand was, "Don't worry about the baby." Italy looked up questioningly, "I've been in contact with an adoption agency, they're going to find a couple who will take the baby from you."

Italy nodded slowly, dabbing at his eyes, "...okay..." he whispered again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Until then I'll stay and look after you alright? Then once it's born and given away we can just carry on like nothing ever happened." Romano smiled, tucking into his food.

Italy bit his lip, gazing down at the table, letting his tears silently roll down his face. 'So that's it? I have to let him go...'

**~0~**

Italy slowly closed his bedroom door that night, resting his head against the polished wood, sighing deeply. He was glad Romano was home, finally he could feel safe whilst going to bed...but at the same time he was starting to regret calling his brother, in terms of emotions he was feeling a lot worse then before Romano had shown up. Italy let out another sigh, slowly wandering around the room, picking up the scattered remains of his possessions that had been wrecked by Romano a few days earlier, purely to distract himself from the depressing thoughts running through his mind.

After about an hour or so, everything was put back in his proper place and his room was tidy again. By now it was nearly eleven but Italy wasn't the least bit tired, even still, he climbed onto the bed and lay back on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling, allowing himself to be alone with his thoughts; 'Did I really agree to forget about Germany? How can I forget about Germany? He means everything to me...sure he's been a big meanie pants lately but I don't want to forget about him...' Italy closed his eyes, quietly weeping into his hands, 'If he would just call me everything would be okay...even to break up with me, I just want to know where we stand! I want to know if he still loves me...'

Italy sniffed, wiping his eyes furiously, suddenly flooded with anger, 'Why hasn't he called me? Even if he doesn't love me he should still call me to tell me! Instead he runs away like a coward...' he bit his lip, curling up on his side, cuddling his pillow to his chest, he was struggling to distinguish between hurt and anger, he couldn't tell which was stronger. Italy didn't know whether he wanted Germany to come back or to stay the hell away from him.

He didn't know if he slept at all, or if he'd just spent two hours silently crying into his pillow as he lay curled up on the bed. Italy only sat up when he thought he heard something, a gentle tapping on his window, followed by the soft mutter of his name. The Italian tilted his head to the side curiously, slowly getting up and drawing back the curtains to find the source of the noise. What he saw almost caused him to fall over from the shock.

Germany grinned, waving at Italy from the other side of the glass, clinging onto the window ledge to keep himself from falling to the ground below, "Italy! Hurry und let me in before I fall!"

Italy shook his head in amazement, he fiddled with the window latch and pulled it open as wide as it could go, stepping back as the German climbed into his bedroom, "Germany..." Italy blinked slowly, not sure whether or not he was dreaming.

Germany stood back up, a smile playing on his lips as he saw his love for first time in nearly two weeks, "Italy..." he reached towards the Italian, holding out his arms, "I've missed you so much." Italy bit his lip, taking a step back, Germany looked confused, "Italy what's wrong?"

"...you left me." Italy said softly, slowly shaking his head.

Germany bit his lip, stepping closer to him, "Italy I'm sorry but I had to, Romano had a gun! I had to run."

"Why didn't you call me?" Italy took another step away from him as Germany was getting steadily closer to him.

Germany stopped, "I...I didn't want to risk it...Italy I've come all the way over here to see you, don't I at least get a hug?" Germany asked, slightly irritated after all the effort he went through to sneak into the country. Italy looked away from him, slowly shaking his head. Germany stared at him, slightly hurt, "Italy-"

"You should go." Italy interrupted, "Romano's here."

Germany faltered slightly, "H-He is?"

Italy nodded, "Sì...I won't tell him you were here."

Germany bit his lip, glancing back at the window before shaking his head, narrowing his eyes, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Germany he wants to kill you."

"I know. But I'm sick of running, I'm going to face him." Germany reached for the bedroom door, about to open it when Italy grabbed hold of his arm.

"Germany just go! He's going to hurt you..." Italy bit his lip, taking his hands off Germany's arm.

Germany looked at him, gently cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, "I'll handle it, I want to be here for you Italy." he smiled reassuringly, pulling open the door, stepping out onto the landing. He glanced across at Romano's bedroom door, taking a deep breath, "Romano! Guess who's here!" he called towards the bedroom.

In an instant, Romano's bedroom door burst open and the red faced Italian stood there, eyes wide, practically breathing fire, "I've been waiting for this a long time..." he growled, reaching into his dresser beside the door. Germany bit his lip, yet stood his ground, waiting for the inevitable. Romano furrowed his brows when he couldn't find what he was looking for, "Veneziano! Where did you put my gun?" he yelled, still scrambling around for it. He growled irritably, "Oh the hell with it!" he lunged forwards, head butting Germany in the stomach. Germany winced slightly yet didn't even stumbled, he grabbed hold of Romano and held him at arms length.

"Look, I'm sick of this, you need to stop trying to kill me ja?"

"Let go of me you bastard!" Romano screamed furiously, struggling in Germany's grip.

"Not until you stop trying to attack me! I'm trying to be here for Italy und you're not making it easy!" Germany snapped, slowly lowering Romano back down onto the floor.

Romano glared at him, eyes narrowed dangerously, "He doesn't need you! Just FUCK OFF!"

"Italy in mein boyfriend and he is carrying mein child! I am going to be here for him whether YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Germany thundered, Romano starting to shake under the German's intimidating glare.

"He doesn't want you to be there for him." Romano grumbled, glancing towards Italy who was peeking out at them from behind his bedroom door.

Germany looked towards him, "Italy?" Italy bit his lip, looking away from him, closing the door of his bedroom on the two of them. Germany stared at the door, feeling incredibly hurt.

Romano smirked, "You see? He doesn't need you, I'm looking after him and then we're giving the baby away, you're not needed at all."

Germany glared at him, "I'm not leaving, I'm staying here und I'll win him back."

"You can try." Romano scoffed, "But you're not staying in my house, you can get the hell out."

"Fine...if you call the hit off on me."

Romano sighed, "Alright, I won't try to kill you...Italy's left you, that's all that matters." Romano said heading back into his bedroom, not before reminding the German to get the hell out of his house.

Germany sighed deeply as he closed the front door behind him, his vision of romantically scaling Italy's house and climbing into his bedroom, taking him in his arms and making him feel loved had gone a lot better in his head then in reality. The German frowned, shivering slightly in the cold, he didn't want to find a hotel to stay in, he wanted to stay as close to Italy as was physically possible without being in the house. A tall alder tree stood at the foot of the garden, Germany went and sat with his back against the tree, facing the house. He took of his jacket and used it as a blanket as he lay down against the trunk.

Italy drew back the curtains slightly and peered out into his dark garden after hearing the front door close downstairs, he spotted Germany curled up against the tree, his bit his lip, watching him for a moment. Germany looked up and saw Italy gazing at him, he smiled, blowing the Italian a kiss. Italy smiled slightly, waving before he retreated away from the window. Germany sighed, settling down to go to sleep, he'd make Italy forgive him. Even if he had to spend every night outside on the lawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Germany's back! :D Not the happiest chapter I know but please tell me you've all stopped hating me XD<br>Also, I've changed the rating of this to M for...later chapters XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Forgiveness and Acceptance

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 4 - Forgiveness and Acceptance**

* * *

><p>"I really can't believe you're making me do this again."<p>

"We have to make sure!"

"This is getting ridiculous now..." England sighed, picking up the pregnancy test.

"Well?" America asked, practically bubbling with excitement.

England raised an eyebrow, handing it to his boyfriend, "It's negative, same as the one you made me do yesterday...and the day before that."

America frowned, staring intently at the test as if somehow willing it to change colour, "Damn it! Again?"

England sighed, picking up his book once more, "Seriously America I'm not doing anymore, the nurse keeps giving me strange looks in the corridor."

America pulled the book away from him, "But how are we supposed to know if you're pregnant or not?"

England rolled his eyes, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you _wanted_ me to pregnant."

"Well duh!" America grinned, crawling over to England and lying across his lap.

England smirked, threading his fingers through America's hair, "I love how you're trying to get me pregnant without my consent."

"Aww come on, you've seen how happy Quebec makes Canada and France, I know you want a kid too." America shivered slightly, nuzzling his head into England's palm.

England shrugged, "I have nothing against it." he leant down to kiss America's forehead, "You seem very fond of the idea."

"Hell yeah!" America grinned, sitting up, "I mean it's just so awesome! France and Canada are so lucky they're like a proper family, Quebec is so adorable and awesome like her uncle!"

"Exactly." England wrapped his arms around America's waist, "You're still part of their family, you're her awesome uncle remember?"

"Yeah...but I only see her sometimes, I want my own kid so I can teach it stuff." America leant into England's chest, "...and not French." he added.

"Is France teaching her French?"

"Yeah he said he's gonna talk to her in French when she gets a bit older."

"Poor child." England said, gently running his fingers through America's hair, kissing him softly, "Even still...doesn't mean we have to have one so soon." England shifted on his bottom uncomfortably on the bed, wincing slightly.

"You okay?" America asked, noticing the wince.

England cringed, blushing slightly, "Little sore...do you think maybe we could give it a rest tonight?"

America stared at him, "We need to keep trying!"

England sighed, rubbing his temples stressfully, "America, maybe we just have to accept that it's just not physically possible for me to _get_ pregnant."

"Why wouldn't it be possible?"

England gave a harsh laugh, staring at him in disbelief, "Because I'm a guy!"

"So? That wasn't a problem for Canada or that Italy guy." America pointed out, lying back down in England's lap again.

"Yes well that all still baffles me." England said, rolling his eyes, reaching for his book, "Perhaps I'm not one of those, impregnable males."

America pushed the book off the bed before he could reach it, "Well...maybe I am."

England looked at him, "...what?"

"Maybe I'm uhh...impregnable." he said, grinning innocently as England raised an eyebrow at him.

England ran a hand through America's blonde locks, smirking slightly, "As if you'd ever let me top in bed."

America laughed slightly, "I would if we got a kid out of it." he grinned, leaning up to gently peck his lips, "...so how about it?"

England sighed, resting his head back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes briefly, "I suppose..."

America looked concerned, "What's up?"

"Nothing...I just don't think we have to be planning all this now, we're just kids ourselves America, we've got plenty of time."

"Yeah I know...but I just want a kid with you really bad." he looked up at his boyfriend, pouting slightly, "...I love you England."

England smiled, ruffling his hair, "I love you too, goof." he gently pushed him to one side and climbed off the bed, "Come on, we've got class in a few minutes."

"Aww come on, I thought we were gonna stay here and make babies." America said playfully, rolling back on the bed like a cat, giving England a wink.

England smirked, picking up his discarded book, "I'm not skipping anymore lessons to have sex America, we're going to class."

America pouted, jumping off the bed, "Aww fine, tonight though right?"

England smiled, pecking him gently, "If you're good."

**~0~**

Germany groaned in slight pain, shifting uncomfortably on the prickly grass as it poked him in the back of his neck, as well as the various tree branches and roots jabbing him in the back. For just a few moments Germany had absolutely no idea where he was, he sat up slightly, blinking in the harsh sunlight until the front of Italy's house came into view. Then he remembered. Germany sighed, stretching uncomfortably, his clothes slightly damp from having spent the whole night outside on the lawn. He glanced up at Italy's bedroom window at the closed curtains, he checked his watch, it was only half past eight, Italy wouldn't be up yet.

Germany closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, wincing slightly as every movement was a strain on his sore muscles. He was just about to try and get back to sleep, knowing it would be a couple of hours yet before Italy would be up and he could go and see him, when his phone started buzzing violently in his pocket. Germany jumped slightly, pulling it out hurriedly to answer it.

"Hallo, Italy?"

"Hey there my sexy German love machine..." came the arrogant, sarcastic voice of his brother, followed by a laugh, "Just kidding West! It's the awesome me! Why would it be Italy? I thought you left to see him yesterday."

Germany sighed irritably, Prussia was the last person he wanted to talk to right now, "Ja I did, I'm here."

"Then why'd you ask if it was Italy?"

"...because I got kicked out of his house, I thought he was calling me."

Prussia was silent for a moment, "...tough break West, although if that was me I'd totally have swept him off his feet, you know, because I'm so awesome."

"Ja Prussia..." Germany ran a hand through his hair, getting more and more annoyed, "I'm not really in the mood ja?"

Prussia grinned, "Just saying, why'd he kick you out?"

"He didn't, his bruder did."

"Romano? Hey! Want to hear how he is in bed?" Prussia asked, laughing slightly.

Germany cringed, shaking his head, "Bruder, I don't even want to know how you know such things..."

"Spain told me." Prussia grinned, "Apparently he's-"

"I don't want to know!" Germany blurted out quickly, going slightly red, "Look, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! You didn't tell me why Italy kicked you out!"

"He didn't...although, he's upset with me for not calling him." Germany said, sighing deeply.

Prussia went quiet for a moment, speaking slightly cautiously, "So...is it alright if I ask him on a date?"

Germany took the phone away from his ear, glaring at the device in his hand, "I'm hanging up now." he growled before he snapped it shut, ending the call. "Bastard..." he muttered to himself.

**~0~**

Germany bit his lip, gently knocking on Italy's door, he checked the time, almost ten, surely Italy would be up and out of bed by now. He'd spent the last hour and a half wandering around the town, purely for something to do, the curtains of Italy's bedroom were still closed, but he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to see him.

Italy eventually opened the door, "Oh...hi Germany..." he said softly, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

Germany smiled slightly, waving, "Hallo Italy, how did you sleep?"

"I slept okay...did you?" Italy asked, noting the way Germany's clothes were damp and slightly dirty from sleeping outside.

"Not...great." Germany said, chuckling slightly awkwardly as there was a moment of silence between them, "So urm..." Germany bit his lip, stepping slightly closer towards him, "...can I come in?"

"Oh urm..." Italy glanced behind him slightly worriedly, "Romano's here..."

"I know, but he can't keep me away from you." Germany said softly, gently reaching up to trace his fingers down Italy's cheek.

Italy shivered slightly, "Okay..." he stepped to the side, holding the door open for him, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Ja, that'd be great, danke." he smiled, holding out his hand to Italy. The Italian hesitated slightly, momentarily reaching for Germany's hand before letting it fall to his side, biting his lip. Germany sighed, feeling slightly rejected as he followed Italy into the kitchen where Romano was already sat at the table.

Romano glared at the blonde man as he entered the room, "What the hell are you doing in here?" he snarled.

"Italy invited me in." Germany said calmly, taking a seat opposite Romano as Italy went to get the German some coffee.

"Well I didn't, get the hell out!" Romano slammed his fist on the table, pointing towards the door.

Germany took a deep calming breath before he answered, he needed to keep his cool if he was ever going to get Romano to stop being a jerk to him, "Look, it's Italy's house as well und he said I could be here, I'm not causing you any harm by being here."

"Aside from the smell." Romano growled.

Germany glared at him, biting his tongue as Italy cautiously came back over, slipping into the chair beside Germany, handing him a mug of coffee as he sipped his own. The German watched him, slightly concerned, "Italy...I don't think you're supposed to drink coffee whilst pregnant."

Italy stopped, looking down at the steaming beverage, "Oh...I'm not?"

"Nein, or at least not too much...just don't have anymore today ja?"

"Don't start ordering him around!" Romano snapped, tossing a spoon at Germany's head.

German winced, rubbing his head, muttering cuss words under his breath in German, "I'm not, I'm just trying to do what's best for the baby."

"What's best for the baby is if you get the hell out of here and we can pretend you never ruined our lives!"

"I haven't ruined anyone's life!" Germany spat angrily, glancing next to him at Italy who flinched at Germany's tone. Germany sighed, composing himself, "I know you hate me, but you're just going to have to get over it...Italy's pregnant-"

"Which is your fault." Romano pointed out, handing Italy his cup of coffee once the younger teen had finished his, as if just to spite Germany.

Germany sighed, taking it away from Italy, "Ja I know, but I'm trying to do the right thing...would you rather I stay here und look after him or abandon him?"

Italy bit his lip, "Please don't, not again..." he said pleadingly, looking up at the German with sad eyes.

"I won't." Germany said determinedly, gently slipping his hand into Italy's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Romano glared at them, looking for another spoon to throw, "You're not staying here, not in my house."

"I'm going to be here for Italy." Germany said calmly, watching as Romano's face seemed to be getting more and more red.

"Fine! But you're not sleeping here! You can stay outside where you belong!"

"Alright!" Germany yelled, before cringing, getting his temper under control, "...I'll sleep outside, every night until the gottverdammte child is born if I have to, as long as I can be here for Italy every day I don't care."

Italy looked up at Germany, smiling softly, gently squeezing his hand, "...grazie."

Germany smiled, leaning closer to him, Romano glared at the both of them before storming out of the room, hitting Germany on the back of the head as he went. The German ignored it, softly pressing a kiss to Italy's forehead, "Italy...do you forgive me?"

Italy bit his lip, looking away from him, "Germany...did you really leave because you were hiding from Romano?"

"Yes Italy! He was trying to kill me!"

"You're not scared of Romano..." Italy said softly, looking up at the German.

Germany bit his lip, sighing softly, "Ja...okay...maybe...maybe I panicked a little, about the child...but I swear it was mostly the Romano thing."

Italy pulled his hand away from Germany's, feeling hurt, "So you really were abandoning me..."

"Italy-"

"I'm going upstairs..." Italy said softly, pushing his chair away from the table as he followed his brother out of the room. Germany sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands, clutching at his blonde locks, 'You stupid arschloch...'

**~0~**

About two weeks had past and Germany was true to his word. Each night he spent outside Italy's house, just so he could be close to him during the day time. Well, as close as he could be with Romano watching his every move like a hawk, or whether Italy was in the right mood. He was still pretty upset with the German, he'd been quite depressed and didn't really want to be affectionate with him, unless he was having a good day, in which case he'd permit Germany to hold his hand or snuggle up to him on the sofa. Mostly however, they'd pretty much reverted back to friendship, much to Romano's glee.

Taking initiative, Germany had purchased himself a tent which he'd set up in their front garden, to Romano's disapproval who claimed it was like they had a homeless person squatting in their garden. A couple of times he'd tried to knock down or even burn the German's tent, but nothing he did discouraged him so he soon gave up, and allowed Germany to carry on his life on their lawn.

March 17th had finally rolled around, Italy was usually beaming and bubbling with excitement on this, today of all days, his and Romano's birthday, but not this year. This year it was just like any other day, with the added 'bonus' of being pregnant of course. He was only about one month gone but Italy was already noticing some changes to his body, he was so tired all of the time! Well, he always had been, but now even more so, he was taking double the amount of siestas he normally would, and found himself going to bed as early as ten or even nine. As well as that he also found he had to urinate a lot, something which annoyed the Italian greatly as it meant he had to get out of bed frequently. It saddened him when he awoke to an empty bed, Romano still wasn't letting Germany sleep inside, Italy wished he would, even though he was still upset and annoyed with him he loved waking up in the German's arms.

"Buon compleanno." Romano smiled, lighting the candles on his and Italy's cake, pushing it towards him, "You blow them out." Italy smiled slightly, leaning across the table he quickly blew them out, closing his eyes as he made a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Germany asked as he came into the kitchen, holding onto two presents.

"It won't come true if I tell you." Italy said, smiling at the German, wrapping the scarf Japan had sent him tighter around his neck.

Germany smiled slightly, handing Italy one of the presents, "Happy Birthday Italy."

Italy smiled, carefully unwrapping the present, Germany quirked an eyebrow slightly at the lack of viciousness in Italy's present opening. The Italian lifted out a box which contained a pasta maker, as well as a packet of heart shaped pasta, he smiled, "Ve...grazie Germany." he held out his arms, allowing the German to hug him.

Romano shook his head, scoffing slightly, "Ew...what'd else did you get him?" he asked, nodding towards the other present in Germany's hand.

Germany glanced down at it, "It isn't for Italy." he held it out to Romano, "It's for you, happy birthday."

Romano looked surprised, slowly taking the present from him, "Oh..." he looked down at it, then back up at Germany, "...grazie." he muttered softly, suddenly feeling quite guilty.

Italy smiled, searching through the various letters scattered about the table, "Romano look! Here's one for both of us..." he ripped open the letter and pulled out the birthday card, "It's from Spain..." Italy said softly, feeling himself blushing as he mentioned the Spaniard.

Romano and Germany didn't seem to notice, "What's it say?" Romano asked, trying to sound casual as he took the card from his brother.

"He says happy birthday and he wants to come visit us next weekend..." Italy looked away from the both of them as he spoke, his heart hammering nervously in his chest, despite neither one of them knowing anything about his affair with Spain.

Romano bit his lip, reading the card aloud, "I'm coming over to see you amigos this weekend, to see how Italy's getting on with the pregnancy..." Romano glared at the card, tossing it onto the table, "So he doesn't care how I'm doing." he grumbled bitterly, getting up from the table.

Italy bit his lip, guilt settling in his stomach, "He probably just forgot to put it in the card."

"Whatever." Romano left the room, heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Germany watched him, one eyebrow raised, "I didn't think he cared about Spain that much."

"Sì..." Italy sighed softly, trying not to let it bother him, but it did, it really did.

Germany came up behind Italy's chair, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Italy's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Italy nodded, leaning back into Germany's embrace. He leaned up slightly, softly pecking Germany's neck, inflicting a shiver from the German,

"Germany...can we go for a drive?"

Germany smiled, gently kissing the top of his head, "Anything you want."

**~0~**

Italy yawned tiredly, curling up against Germany's side as the pictures and sounds from the TV in front of him were slowly fading as sleep was starting to take over. Romano had given up protesting his brother's closeness to the German as he too was close to falling asleep. Germany wasn't too tired yet, although he wasn't really watching what was on TV, but he wasn't looking forward to going back outside, the longer he could stay indoors the better. The cramped, unwelcoming tent beckoned him from outside into the lonely darkness, Germany sighed, cuddling closer to Italy, knowing that as soon as they both went up to bed he'd be forced outside, it was only ten, but they were both half asleep...at this rate he'd end up carrying them both up to bed again like he did the night before.

Ever so slowly, Italy pulled away from Germany and stood up, yawning tiredly, "I'm going to bed..." he said softly, waving at them both, "Buonanotte."

"Night." Romano mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight Italy." Germany waved back, sighing slightly as Italy retreated upstairs and out of sight. He settled back on the sofa, Romano was being unusually quiet, he had been ever since he stormed upstairs after reading Spain's card. The Italian would usually start a pointless argument with the German once Italy was out of earshot, but he just sat there, staring blankly at the TV. Germany watched him for a moment, almost wanting to ask if he was alright, but thought better of it, and carried on watching the nonsense on screen.

Italy yawned, pulled off his top and his trousers, just leaving him in his boxers, he sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair tiredly. He sighed when he realised he needed the toilet again, 'I hate being pregnant...' he thought gloomily as he left the room to urinate once again. When he returned a couple of minutes later he went to throw back the covers on his bed when there was a soft knock on the door, "Ve?"

Germany softly opened the door, "Hallo Italy."

"Germany? Does Romano know you're up here?" Italy asked curiously, Romano had a serious problem with Germany being upstairs and only allowed him to either be in the kitchen or the living room when in the house.

"He fell asleep on the sofa, I'll put him to bed in a minute, I just...wanted to say goodnight to you properly." Germany said bashfully, softly closing the door behind him as he went over to Italy.

Italy smiled slightly, holding out his arms, "Okay...goodnight Germany."

Germany smiled, holding him close, hands softly running along the length of his back, "Goodnight Italy..." he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Italy beamed, looking up at the German, placing his hands against the front of his shirt. Germany smirked slightly, leaning down and letting his lips softly brush against the Italian's, kissing him for the first time in almost a month. Italy kissed him back for a moment before pulling away slightly, "My birthday wish just came true..." he said softly, slipping his hands into Germany's.

Germany laughed slightly, squeezing Italy's hands as he leant in for another kiss, much less soft and gentle this time, more heated and deep. Italy muffled a slight moan as Germany pressed himself up against the Italian, letting their mouths get reacquainted with one another, tongues colliding together softly. Germany gently pushed Italy down until he sat on the edge on the bed, where we straddled him, pushing his fingers through Italy's hair as they continued to tongue each other deeply.

Italy moaned softly into Germany's mouth, hands clutching at the front of his shirt as he lowered further and further down onto the bed until Germany was gently resting on top of him, starting to grind his hips slightly into the Italian's. Germany eventually pulled away from Italy's lips, planting soft wet kisses across his neck and down his chest until he reached his boxers which he quickly tugged down, releasing Italy's manhood. Italy closed his eyes, gripping the bed sheets in anticipation of what was about to come. The German didn't disappoint, slipping one hand under Italy's thigh and lifting him slightly, his other went to wrap around Italy's length as he placed his mouth over the end, suckling gently. Italy gasped, groaning softly, hands tightening on the sheets as the feeling of what Germany's mouth was doing to him sent waves of pleasure though his body. Germany smiled around his mouthful of Italy, taking a more firm grasp, he began sucking harder on him, using his tongue to dip into the slit, causing Italy to buck into Germany's mouth, gasping loudly. Italy threw his head back against the bed, biting down hard on his lip as the pleasure coursing throughout his body kept rising until he eventually came, softly groaning Germany's name.

Germany pulled away, wiping his lips, gently trailing his fingers across Italy's thighs. He kissed the inside of each one before gently rolling Italy over on his stomach, softly kissing the smooth curves of his bottom. Italy panted softly against the sheets, still gripping on tight as he heard Germany remove his belt and tug down his pants and boxers before settling himself back on top of Italy, his erection pressing against his entrance. Germany leant down and kissed gently behind Italy's ear, "I love you..." he said softly as he slowly pushed into the Italian, groaning slightly. Italy gasped, sitting up slightly and pushing back against him, shuddering in pleasure as Germany slid in deeper. The Germany bit his lip, he grabbed a tight hold of Italy's waist as he begun to thrust into him, slowly at first, but then began to gather speed as it soon became easier and Italy's constant noises of approval were fuelling him on.

Italy bit his lip, knuckles going white from how hard he was gripping the sheets, Germany shifted slightly to find a new trajectory, brushing up against Italy's prostate, "Ah! Ah...G-Germany...ohhh..." Italy groaned softly as Germany continued to thrust against that one spot, getting faster and harder as his climax approached.

"I-Italy...oh Gott..." Germany pulled back until he was almost completely out of the Italian before slamming back in, coming hard. Italy let out a loud cry, collapsing onto the bed as he felt Germany's hot seed fill his body, Germany slowly pulled out of him, collapsing down next to him, half on, half off the bed. Both lay panting heavily for a few moments before Germany slowly sat up, pulling his pants back up. Italy soon joined him, still breathing heavily as he climbed into Germany's lap, kissing him gently.

"I love you too..." he managed to say softly, eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion took over.

Germany smiled, throwing back the covers and wrapping the Italian up, tucking him in and gently brushing back his fringe from his now slightly sweaty forehead, "...goodnight Italy." he whispered, pressing a gently kiss to his forehead.

Italy grabbed hold of his hand as he felt Germany try to get up, "Don't go." he whispered pleadingly, nuzzling his cheek against Germany's hand.

Germany bit his lip, sighing softly, "Italy, I want more than anything to stay...but I'm trying to get on your bruders good side, you know how he'll get if he catches me in bed with you in the morning."

Italy nodded slowly, sighing, "Okay..."

Germany smiled sadly, pecking his lips, "I'll be right outside, call me if you need me ja?"

"Sì...I love you Germany...and I forgive you."

Germany kissed him again, grinning, "Thank you Italy, I love you too...sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning." he got up to leave, turning off the light as he reached the door, blowing Italy a kiss as he softly shut it behind him. He sighed deeply, 'Well...I should probably put Romano to bed and get outside...' Germany trudged back downstairs to the living room, noting with slight panic that Romano had woken up and was standing in the living room, holding onto a blanket and a pillow.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked, glaring at the German yet failing slightly as he was so tired.

"I was...just using the bathroom." Germany said awkwardly, avoiding Romano's gaze.

Romano narrowed his eyes, "Right, whatever."

Germany sighed, "Well, see you in the morning." he said as he reached for the front door.

"Hey, bastard." Germany turned back around as Romano threw the blanket and pillow into his arms, "You can sleep on the sofa." Romano said quietly as he starting ascending the stairs.

Germany stared at him, "Oh..." he smiled slightly, "Danke Romano."

Romano cringed slightly, "Don't mention it." he turned around to face him, "Ever."

Germany smirked slightly, looking down at the pillow and blanket in his arms, 'Well as long as I don't wake up blindfolded and kidnapped, I think Romano might be starting to like me...or at least tolerate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for GermanyItaly times :) (also I'm aware this chapter took a bit longer to post than usual but I literally just didn't know what to write XD) but don't worry the rest is sorted it was just this chapter that I was stumped on (hence the random imput of sex XD)**

**Buon compleanno - Happy Birthday**

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Second Best

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 5 - Second Best**

* * *

><p>Italy was nervous, to say the least, it had been steadily increasing everyday. Germany had noticed, but assumed it was just pregnancy anxieties, Romano had been far too nervous himself for some reason to even pick up on his brother's constant edginess. Italy was sure he and his brother were both nervous about the arrival of the same person, but both for entirely different reasons.<p>

Spain had called that Friday night, to confirm his visit on Saturday morning, Germany had been somewhat pleased and grateful for the Spaniard's appearance, Italy and Romano however had been on edge ever since receiving the news. Italy of course, for obvious reasons, despite knowing Spain would never tell Germany what had happened between them, he couldn't help but worry that something might give it away. What if Spain kept giving him awkward glances? What if Italy couldn't look him in the eye? Would Germany pick up on these things? Would he be able to work out something happened?

Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe it would be fine and he and Spain could be friendly with each other like they always were and no secrets would have to come out. Although Italy didn't quite understand why Romano seemed just as, if not more, nervous than he was about Spain's visit. However his brother seemed more concerned with what he was going to say to the Spaniard, rather than what might happen, just the other day Italy had passed Romano on the stairs and could have sworn he heard him muttering to himself, as if rehearsing something.

That Saturday morning Italy was sat opposite Germany in the arm chair of their living room, he'd deliberately not sat beside the German on the sofa as he usually would, for fear that his leg would start jiggling, an old nervous habit, and Germany would feel it and ask him what was wrong. The German however didn't seem to notice Italy's reluctance to sit beside him, he didn't have much anticipation for Spain's visit, just sat comfortably, sipping coffee and reading the paper like he did everyday. Romano swept past them, biting his knuckles slightly, he gave a quick glance at himself in the mirror above the fireplace before he ran back upstairs, Germany slowly lowered his newspaper, quirking an eyebrow, "Has he gone to change outfits _again_?"

Italy nodded, "I think so."

Germany shook his head, "That must be the third or fourth time now...does he really think Spain cares that much about what he wears?"

Italy shrugged, "He wants to impress him..." he said softly, crossing one leg over the other, absentmindedly playing with his shoe laces to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach.

"I thought he hated him...they broke up didn't they?" Germany asked, trying to think back to their time at the academy, it wasn't that long ago but he was already struggling to remember who was with who and who wasn't...he was pretty sure it was only Spain and Romano who had broken up...although didn't that Switzerland guy get hitched with that music teacher and they ran off together? He couldn't quite remember, he was sure Japan mentioned it a few weeks ago.

"Sì...but they still like each other, I think Romano wants him to be his boyfriend again." Italy tugged at the laces, biting his lip as guilt was beginning to burn in his stomach.

Germany nodded slowly, going back to his paper, "Well good luck to them, maybe if they got back together Romano would finally leave us alone."

"That's not nice Germany, Romano lets you sleep on the sofa now."

"I know..." Germany sighed softly, feeling slightly mean, Romano had been a lot better recently, mostly because he was a bit too depressed to care what they did, however that didn't mean he was supportive of their relationship, "...but he still doesn't want to accept that we're together Italy."

"Maybe he will once the baby's here..." Italy said softly, hands making their way to his stomach.

Germany watched him, biting his lip slightly, "We still need to talk about that..." he said, his voice kept low as Romano came back downstairs again, this time wearing his woolly jumper Spain had got him, with the giant 'R' knitted on the front.

"Damnit..." he muttered when he saw himself in the mirror, not an angry mutter, more a soft, saddened one.

Italy looked at his brother sadly, "Romano you look nice."

Romano scowled, turning away, "No I don't! I look stupid..." he grumbled, tugging off the jumper again over his head, growling slightly as he messed up his hair, "God damnit!"

"Romano calm down fratello! Spain will think you look pretty."

"This has nothing to do with that bastard!" Romano snapped, going bright red, yet continued to attempt to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Ja, right." Germany rolled his eyes, going back to his paper.

Romano glared at him, grabbing a pen off the coffee table, hurling it in Germany's direction, "Shut up." he growled, snatching the jumper before storming back upstairs.

"What time did Spain say he'd be here?" Italy asked quietly, glancing worriedly at the clock on the wall behind Germany.

Germany checked his watch, "Hmm...any minute now I suspect, he said he'd be here at eleven."

Italy nodded slowly, it was a few minutes past eleven, he bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. Germany was incredibly good on picking up on Italy's emotions, he knew that if he even showed the slightest bit of anxiety around Spain, he would know something was up, and if he pressed on at him, Italy would spill everything to him and their relationship would be done for.

Italy jumped violently as the doorbell suddenly chimed, he wasn't off to a great start, Germany quirked an eyebrow as he got up to answer the door, "That'll be him...Romano! Spain's here." he called up the stairs before tugging open the door, "Hallo Spain."

"Hola!" Spain grinned his usual trademark grin, "I haven't seen you in so long Germany!" he leant forward to hug the German, commenting on how long it had been and where did you go? As well as regaling him with all the latest news from Hetalia academy, Italy could hear something along the lines of, England and America had been walking funny (which made Spain laugh), Spain was sure Japan and Greece had had sex as they'd started sharing a room now and he could have sworn something was going on with Estonia and Latvia.

Italy sat perfectly still, heart pounding nervously as he listened to his boyfriend and Spain exchanging friendly banter in the hall. His leg started jiggling uncontrollably, he had to stand before it would give away his nervousness, he knew that if he wanted to seem normal he should do what he normally would, rush out with his arms wide open for a hug, but he didn't want to. If anything, he just wished Spain would leave, it would make the whole thing a lot easier.

Eventually the two chums joined Italy in the living room, Italy managed a weak smile as Spain went over for a hug, "Hola amigo..." Spain said softly, gently and very briefly hugging the Italian. Italy caught Spain's eyes as they pulled away and he blushed heavily, looking anywhere but him. Germany, thankfully, was busying himself with his newspaper, folding it away.

"Would you like a drink Spain?" he offered, as he wandered towards the kitchen.

"Urm...just water would be fine, gracias." Spain smiled sweetly at the German until he disappeared into the kitchen, then his head shot back to look at Italy, "So..." Italy bit his lip, glancing up at the Spaniard briefly before turning away again, taking a step back from him. Spain sighed softly, "I take it you haven't told him we slept together..." he whispered so quietly he wondered if Italy had even heard him.

Italy cast a worried glance at the kitchen before shaking his head, "No...and he doesn't suspect anything."

Spain nodded, "Okay, that's good." the Spaniard smiled slightly, trying to clear the awkwardness in the air, "...are you doing okay?"

Italy shrugged, "I go to the bathroom a lot now."

Spain burst out laughing, gently hugging the Italian, "Aww Italy...you poor soul." he grinned, gently ruffling his hair, happy mood resuming it's place as Germany came back in with his glass of water, "Gracias."

Germany handed him the glass, gently taking Italy's hand, "Are you okay Italy? You seem a little red." he pressed his other hand against Italy's forehead, biting his lip in concern.

Italy pulled away slightly, blushing even deeper which wasn't helping the situation, "Sì I'm fine." he smiled reassuringly, reaching up to kiss Germany's cheek, resulting in an 'awww' to emit from the Spaniard, and Germany's cheeks to match the same colour as Italy's.

A quiet cough suddenly sounded from the living room door and they all turned to see where it had come from. Romano was stood outside, head poking through the door only slightly, just enough so he could see them all, "Ciao..." he muttered quietly, halting the conversation between the three of them as they all stared at the Italian, you'd have had to have used a butcher's knife to cut through the tension in the room.

Spain gazed across the room at his ex, biting his lip slightly, "Hola..." he said softly, filling the awkward silence, if anything just enhancing it.

Romano caught Spain's eyes briefly before looking away again, hands still clutching the door as he resisted the urge to slam it shut and not have to look at them, "Spain could we talk?" he blurted out suddenly, inhaling sharply as he waited for a response.

Spain looked at Romano carefully before nodding, "Sì..." he slowly followed Romano out into the hall, when the living room door closed on Germany and Italy the amount of tension between the Italian and the Spaniard just about doubled as they stood in front of each other, neither being able to look the other in the eye. Eventually Spain cleared his throat, heart thudding nervously in his chest as he spoke softly to Romano, "How have you been?"

Romano shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest, eyes focused on the floor, "I've been okay...how about you?"

"Si I've been well thanks." Spain smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as the conversation had already fizzled out, "...are you urm...doing okay taking care of Italy?"

"It's Germany who mostly takes care of him." Romano admitted bashfully, "...but I still don't want to leave him."

Spain smiled in surprise, mostly due to the fact that Romano referred to the German as Germany, without adding bastard on the end, but also because of how sweet he was being, "...you've always been so caring to him."

"Sì...so have you, I mean...you stayed with him even when you didn't have to, and took care of him whilst I was away." Romano said, slightly ashamed of himself as he spoke, slowly gazing up at him.

Spain swallowed slowly, eyes darting away from Romano's face "...uhh..yeah..."

Romano didn't seem to notice, he bit his lip, keeping his eyes fixed on him as he built up the courage to say his next words. "...Spain?" he uttered softly.

Spain looked at him, "Sì?"

"I was just wondering...urm..." Romano blushed slightly as Spain's eyes fell on him, looking away, "...have you eaten yet?"

Spain furrowed his brows in slight confusion, "Not since breakfast this morning, why?"

"Well..." Romano crossed his arms tighter around himself, looking away, "I just...I was thinking you know...it's a nice day and all..." he nodded towards the soft sunlight shining through the windows, "...just figured we could, I don't know...go somewhere..." he glanced quickly at Spain before blushing heavily, "...have a picnic or something..." he mumbled quietly, red staining his cheeks.

Spain blinked at him in surprise, smiling slightly, "You mean...like a date?"

Romano cringed, biting his lip, "...something like that."

"Wow..." Spain grinned, slowly shaking his head in disbelief, "...to be honest I really wasn't expecting that from you Romano."

Romano sighed, closing his eyes briefly before slowly looking up at the Spaniard, "Well I just thought...thought we should talk about..." he trailed off, not sure how to put it, "...urm..."

"Us?" Spain asked quietly, gazing down at his ex.

Romano blushed, nodding slowly, "Sì..."

Spain smiled gently, his own cheeks going slightly pink, "...I'd like that."

Romano beamed suddenly, "Really?" he asked eagerly before blushing even deeper, turning away, "I mean...okay...just hold on one second." Romano disappeared into the living room and through to the kitchen, ignoring the questions from Germany and Italy as he went to grab the picnic basket he'd prepared earlier, on the way back he muttered something about taking Spain out, before rejoining the Spaniard in the hall, "Shall we go?"

Spain smirked slightly at the basket in his hands, "You've already made one? How come you were so sure I'd say yes?" he asked, expecting some kind of snappy remark about Romano having Spain around his little finger.

Instead, Romano shrugged nonchalantly, tugging open the front door, "I just...was hopeful." he muttered shyly, holding out his hand to Spain without looking at him. Spain smiled in surprised, gently taking Romano's hand they left together, softly closing the door behind them.

Italy watched his brother and Spain curiously from the living room window, "I think you're right Germany."

"Hm?"

"They're going to get back together!" Italy beamed happily, inwardly sighing in relief as he felt slightly less guilty now things were turning out okay.

"Good for them." Germany commented, watching Romano and Spain walk off down the road away from the house, hand in hand, "They broke up for a stupid reason."

Italy nodded, "Sì...Spain makes Romano so happy..." he said softly, gazing off into the distance as the two former lovers disappeared from view.

Germany came and sat next to Italy on the sofa, throwing an arm across his shoulders, "Ja, if Romano's happy, he's nicer to us...I hope."

Italy snuggled up into Germany's chest, lifting his legs up to lie across his lap, "Sì...but he's been nice to me."

"Ja...I know he has, but still, he could just go back to school if he wanted, I can look after you just fine." Germany smiled, gently kissing the top of Italy's head.

"Ve..." Italy smiled, nuzzling Germany's neck, "Maybe Spain will take Romano back to school."

"That'd be good, then I could take care of you in peace." Germany rested his hands against Italy's leg, rubbing them gently, "...at least then we could sleep in the same bed."

"That'd be fun!" Italy grinned, leaning forward to kiss Germany's cheek.

Germany smirked, holding Italy close, one hand gently caressing Italy's stomach, "Ja..." he sighed softly, glancing down at his hand, "Italy."

"Sì Germany?"

"We still need to talk about...this." he gently patted Italy's stomach.

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, "...the baby?"

"Ja, we still need to figure out what we're going to do with it." Germany sighed softly, gently lacing his fingers with Italy's, it'd been so long since they'd had the chance to talk alone they hadn't had the opportunity to really discuss it.

"I thought Romano said we were giving it away."

"Ja that is what he said, but it's not /his/ baby Italy, it's ours."

"Sì..." Italy said slowly, glancing down at his still perfectly flat stomach, "...what's that got to do with it?"

Germany sighed, "Italy, you need to decide what to do ja? If you don't want to give it away your bruder can't make you."

Italy shrugged, still gazing at his stomach, "I don't know..."

"Italy." Germany gently placed two fingers underneath Italy's chin, tilting his head up to look at him, "Whatever you want, give it away, keep it...I'll be happy with whichever you choose."

Italy bit his lip, shrugging again, "...I don't want to make you angry..."

Germany looked confused, "How would you make me angry?"

"If I pick the wrong one..." he mumbled softly, nuzzling his head into Germany's chest.

"Italy, there is no wrong one, I'm happy with whatever you choose...if you don't want it we'll give it away, if you want to keep it, we'll keep it."

Italy sighed, gazing up at Germany, "...I don't know Germany...what do you think?"

Germany was quiet for a moment, gently rubbing Italy's back, "I don't know either Italy...but it's early days yet, why don't we just wait a while ja? Decide then."

Italy nodded, gently pecking Germany's neck, sending shivers down the German's spine, "Okay...we'll think about it."

"Okay." Germany smiled reassuringly, gently bouncing the Italian on his knee, "You know Italy, we may have the house to ourselves for a while..."

A grin slowly made it's way onto Italy's face, "Sì..."

"We should make the most of this..." Germany whispered softly into Italy's ear, gently nipping at his earlobe, "...why don't we go upstairs and take a bath together?" he purred softly against Italy's skin.

Italy shivered, sliding his arms around the German's neck, "Sì, that's sounds amazing..."

**~0~**

Romano smiled nervously at Spain, fiddling with the lose threads on the picnic blanket that had been laid out on the soft grass in the local park. Spain returned the smile, leaning back against the trunk of the tree they were sat under, popping a cherry plum tomato into his mouth before offering the packet to Romano, who shook his head. He was far too nervous to eat.

Spain placed the packet down by the basket, grinning slightly at Romano, rubbing the back of his head slightly awkwardly as they had been sat it silence for a good few minutes now, just listening to the soft sounds of birds and the gentle rustling of trees around them. The Spaniard gazed at Romano, heart fluttering slightly in his chest as he took in the sight of his ex, in Spain's opinion, Romano had always looked gorgeous, whether he was all dressed up in his smart clothes with his hair neatly styled, or whether he'd just crawled out of bed in his tank top and boxers, hair sticking up all over the place. Right now however, it was somewhere in between, he was dressed casually yet still looked amazing. Sometime during their relationship Spain had told Romano he liked it when he wore open shirts that buttoned down to show his chest, with that thought in mind Romano had donned a light pink shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to cover his stomach, yet pretty much showed everything else. Every now and again a light breeze would gently waft the shirt, revealing one of Romano's nipples, Spain kept having to look away, inhaling sharply.

"You look nice." Spain said after another few moments of silence, smiling at the way Romano blushed yet he knew he was secretly thrilled by the compliment.

"Grazie." Romano muttered shyly, taking a sip from his water bottle, hand shaking slightly as he lifted it to his lips.

Spain looked slightly concerned, "Are you okay? Are you cold?"

"No I just..." Romano blushed slightly as water dribbled down his chin, he attempted to wipe it away with the back of his hand, the hand holding the bottle, resulting in him spilling water down his chest, "Ah! God that's cold..."

Spain chuckled slightly, taking the bottle away from him before grabbing a napkin, "Here..." he crawled over to Romano, gently dabbing at his exposed chest, wiping away the droplets of water that were slowly rolling down his tanned skin. Spain bit his lip, heart thudding nervously in his chest as his eyes refused to tear away from the beautiful glistening skin staring him in the face. He only looked up when he felt a soft pair of hands gently cup his face, tilting his head up to gaze into his eyes. Romano swallowed slightly, leaning forwards suddenly and catching Spain's lips with his own. Spain gasped softly, slowly closing his eyes and letting his lips part slightly, deepening the kiss.

Romano slowly pulled away, gently stroking his fingers down Spain's face, "Spain I need to tell you something." he whispered softly, gazing deep into the Spaniard's eyes.

Spain swallowed, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "You do?"

Romano nodded, "Sì...it's...kind of hard for me to say..." his eyes darted away quickly before he forced himself to look at Spain again, slowly going red.

"...what is it?"

"Don't rush me!" Romano snapped before cringing, voice softening again, "Sorry...I just...I've never said this to anyone before, I'm kind of nervous..." he continued to softly stroke Spain's face, hands shaking slightly.

Spain continued to look dumbfounded until he eventually realised what Romano was going to say to him, his eyes slowly widened, "O-Oh..."

Romano blushed, nodding as he saw the realisation his Spain's eyes, "Sì...you've said it to be before, and...it made me really happy whenever you said it..." Romano confessed, looking away shyly, "...and I know it must have upset you that I never said it back, but the only reason I didn't is because I..." Romano bit his lip, softly pressing his lips against the Spaniard's once more, "...I wanted to be sure I meant it."

Spain bit his lip, heart rate increasing by the second, guilt starting to flutter in his stomach. He knew what Romano was going to say to him, he'd wanted to hear it for so long, but he knew there was something he had to tell Romano first, "Romano-"

"Let me finish." Romano interrupted, placing a finger against Spain's lips, steadying his shaking hand. He took a deep breath before he continued, "Spain...you're the closest thing I've had to a...a soul mate, you've just...always been mine...and I just...I don't want to lose you, even though I pretty much already have..."

Spain bit his lip, shaking his head as tears started to well up in his eyes, the guilt becoming unbearable, "Romano..."

Romano ignored him, his own heart was fluttering widely as he gazed into Spain's glistening eyes, still gently trailing his fingers down Spain's cheeks, "You were always right. I was such a jerk to you, and now I know why that is...it was because I was annoyed, not at you, at myself for..." Romano sighed, leaning in for another deep kiss, "...for letting myself feel this way about another person..." he gently wiped away a tear that was slowly making it's way down Spain's cheek, "...it's not something I'm used to and I wasn't sure I wanted to feel this way."

Spain bit down harder on his lip as it began to tremble, blinking rapidly to stop himself from fully breaking down, he tried to pull his head away from Romano's, he had to tell him, "Romano I need to tell you something-"

"No I need to tell you something Spain." Romano leant closer towards him as Spain leant away, grabbing hold of his hands in his own, "It's not easy for me to say this, but I...I know I've wanted to for a long time..." he inhaled deeply, his eyes gazing into the Spaniard's, "Spain, I-"

"I slept with your brother."

Romano stopped suddenly, his heart giving a painful thud in his chest as Spain's words slowly sunk in, but he must have heard him wrong, "W-What?" he asked in a shaky whisper, his hands dropping Spain's as if they'd become red hot.

Spain bit his lip, tears slowly making their way down his face as he saw the hurt look on Romano's face, "I slept with Italy..." he whispered quietly, voice filled with remorse.

Romano stared at Spain, feeling himself go numb, "...when?"

"...a few weeks ago...when you left us alone together..." Spain bit his lip, heart pounding nervously as he waited for Romano's reaction. The Italian just kept staring, mouth hanging open, emotions unreadable. Spain bit his lip, slowly reaching out to touch his arm but Romano pulled away sharply, Spain's touch burning his skin. "Romano I am so sorry..." Spain whispered, shaking his head, "Please, I know you're going to scream at me, and beat me up, so please just do it. I deserve it." Spain clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain that was about to come. He sat there, hunched over, eyes shut for almost a whole minute but nothing happened, slowly, the Spaniard opened his eyes, and what he saw wasn't a sight he'd expected to see.

Romano was sat, shaking uncontrollably, a waterfall of tears streaming down his face, cheeks stained crimson as he stared at the Spaniard, "Y-You slept with V-Veneziano?"

Spain bit his lip, it just about broke his heart to see Romano this way, there was no anger in his voice, just misery, "I'm so sorry Romano."

Romano choked out a sob, bringing his hands up to conceal his face, his whole body shaking as he cried, "I-It's always been this way."

"What?" Spain looked at him in confusion, reaching for the Italian, "Romano no! It's never been Italy, it's always been you."

Romano pushed him away, choking out another sob, "No! Not that...I mean with Veneziano..." Romano sniffed, rubbing his eyes furiously on the back of his hand, "All my fucking life, it's always been about him."

"...what do you mean?"

Romano shook his head, more tears making their way down his face, "Grandpa Rome always preferred him to me, he was always his favourite..." he sniffed, clenching his fists, "He was always EVERYONE'S FUCKING FAVOURITE!"

Spain winced, cowering away slightly, wanting to say something to make it all okay, wanting to reassure him that wasn't the case, "...he's not _my_ favourite..." he said softly, daring to place a hand on Romano's knee.

Romano gave him a dark look, slapping his hand away, "That's not true though, is it?" he spat, shaking uncontrollably as he slowly got to his feet, and despite his anger Spain could see a rare vulnerability fill Romano's eyes, "...I've always been second best to him."

Spain shook his head desperately, trying to grab him as he started walking away, "Romano where are you going?" he called after him.

Romano spun back around, glaring at the Spaniard, "Where the hell do you think I'm going?"

Spain stared at him, eyes slowly widening, "Oh no, oh God no Romano you can't! I promised Italy that Germany wouldn't find out about this!"

Romano slowly shook his head, wiping away the tears that still clung to his damp cheeks, "Well you should have thought of that before you fucked him shouldn't you?" he growled furiously, turning back round and fleeing from sight.

Spain sat perfectly still on the picnic blanket, slowly coming back to his senses and realising what he had done. His eyes began to well up once more and soon tears were flooding down his face, dripping onto the forgotten remains of their reconciliation meal. Spain gently dabbed at his tears, chest still swollen with guilt as he looked off towards Italy's house that he could just make out in the distance, "Italy...I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Spain's back! :D...and it all went up a certain creek without a paddle D:<strong>  
><strong>Late posting recently, god I miss the summer holidays -.-<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Out in the Open

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 6 - Out in the Open**

* * *

><p>Italy swirled his hands around in the hot water, scooting forward in the tub as his boyfriend carefully climbed in behind him, resting his legs either side of the Italian, having to the bend them slightly as he was far too big for his little bath. Italy smiled, leaning back against the German, burrowing his brows in slight confusion when he realised something, "Germany?"<p>

"Ja?"

"Why are you wearing underwear?"

Germany blushed slightly, "What?"

"Why are you wearing underwear? We're in the bath." Italy said as he leant back against Germany's chest, giggling slightly as he felt the wet fabric of Germany's boxers against his backside.

"Urm...well I didn't want to urm...get aroused..." Germany mumbled in embarrassment, hiding his face in Italy's back.

Italy giggled again, resting his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder, softly kissing the side of his neck, "I don't mind..."

Germany blushed, wrapping his arms around Italy's stomach, "Ja well, I do..." he softly pecked his cheek, cuddling him close, "I don't think it's appropriate right now..." he muttered softly, gently squeezing Italy's stomach.

Italy grinned, slowly closing his eyes, resting peacefully in the tub of hot water, "You're so caring Germany..."

Germany smiled despite his embarrassment, "Ja well...I just want to make sure you're taken care of." he leant back in the bath, starting to feel more at ease, gently pulling Italy down with him.

"I'm fine Germany." Italy smiled, cuddling against his damp chest, gently trailing his fingers up and down Germany's arms.

"Ja right now you are." Germany shivered slightly, gently taking hold of Italy's hands, "Just wait until you get bigger."

Italy paused for a moment, wrinkling his forehead in confusion, "Oh...I forgot about that." he bit his lip slightly, glancing down at his stomach, gently sloshing the bath water across himself.

Germany softly kissed the top of Italy's head, cuddling him close in the tub, "You'll be fine, I've been reading up on pregnancy und child care und such, I think I have all the basics down."

Italy nodded yet couldn't help the slight anxieties he was starting to feel, "...I'm going to get really big aren't I Germany?"

"Ja, but not for a while yet." Germany smiled reassuringly, kissing the tip of Italy's nose. Italy smiled slightly before resting his head back against Germany's shoulder, sighing softly, Germany looked at him in concern, "Italy..." the Italian looked up, "...you trust me ja?"

"Sì..."

"Well trust me when I tell you you'll be fine." he leant in for a soft kiss, lingering for a few moments before they parted softly.

"Ve..." Italy smiled, turning around carefully in the bath so he could cuddle face to face with the German, "Okay, if you say I'll be fine, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Germany nodded, gently curling his fingers into Italy's hair, "You will as long as I'm here...when you start to get bigger, und everything becomes too much for you, I'll be here to help und look after you."

"Grazie Germany." Italy smiled, softly pecking his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too..." Germany purred softly, holding Italy close, slowly letting his eyes drift shut as he rested back in the tub, hot water relaxing all of his muscles, lulling him into a deep sleep.

**~An hour or so later~**

Germany wasn't sure how long he slept, or whether Italy slept with him, but by the time he awoke the water had gone tepid. He shifted in the tub, shivering slightly as the luke warm water lapped around his stomach, wrinkled hands stretching out in front of him as he yawned tiredly. Italy looked up, smiling sweetly, gently kissing the centre of Germany's chest, "Are you okay?"

"Ja...cold though." he sat up slightly, reaching towards the bottom of the bath to unplug it, letting the water drain out.

"Me too, I was going to add some more hot water but I didn't want to wake you." Italy lifted himself up completely off Germany's chest, carefully climbing out of the bath, shivering violently.

"I wouldn't have minded." Germany said as he followed Italy out of the bath, grabbing a big white fluffy towel which he draped across his boyfriend.

Italy smiled, cuddling up in the towel, "But you look cute when you sleep!"

Germany blushed slightly, grinning, "...danke Italy." he grabbed his own towel, wrapping it around his waist before carefully taking off his soaking wet boxers, wringing them over the bath and draping it across the edge to dry.

Italy smiled, wrapping his arms around Germany from behind, "Germany can I make us lunch now?"

"Ja if you want, lets get dressed first though." Germany picked up his discarded clothes, handing them to Italy before he leant down, carefully hitching Italy up into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom, the Italian giggling in his arms.

"I'm going to wear my Japanese dressing gown!" Italy said, grinning as the German gently placed him down, handing him his clothes.

"Alright." Germany smiled, taking the clothes from the Italian, "It was nice of Japan to ship mein thing over from the academy." he said as he took out some of Italy's boxers from the draws, the ones he was wearing before still dripping into the bath, the rest of his belongings still safely stored away in his suitcase left by the sofa in the living room.

"Sì, you looked silly when you were wearing my clothes!" Italy said, laughing slightly as he pulled on his kimono.

Germany smirked slightly, "Ja I know, I never realised how small you were Italy." he chuckled slightly as he got dressed.

Italy pouted, "I'm not that small."

Germany raised an eyebrow, picking up his towel and wrapping it around Italy's head, gently rubbing his hair dry for him, "Ja you're practically as tall as me." he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

Italy smiled, standing up on his tip toes to reach the German, "Almost!"

Germany laughed, gently kissing the Italian, "...of course."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, taking Germany's hands, "I'm going to make some of that heart shaped pasta."

Germany smiled softly, dropping the towel to the floor as he pulled Italy close, "I could try und help you if you like." he went to slick his hair back with his hands but Italy held him still.

"Don't, I like your hair like that." Italy smiled, gently running his fingers through Germany's messy hair.

Germany smiled, going slightly red, "Alright, for you." he gently took Italy's hand, making their way downstairs together, "Oh look." Germany nodded towards the window in the living room as he caught sight of a red faced Romano storming up to the front door, "...I don't think his date with Spain went very well."

Italy followed his gaze, "Sì...I'll see what's wrong."

"Alright, I'll go make a start on lunch." Germany smiled, gently pecking Italy's cheek before he wandered off into the kitchen, softly closing the door behind him.

Italy smiled, skipping up to the front door just as his brother burst inside, "Ciao fratello! Are you okay?"

"Shut up." Romano growled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wha..." Italy looked at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "...what's wrong Romano?"

"I said shut up!" Romano snapped, taking a step closer to Italy, eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?" he asked, voice shaking slightly, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about what you did?"

Italy carried on staring at him in utter confusion, 'Find out...what would he find out?-' his heart stopped suddenly, he swallowed slowly...he knew exactly what Romano had found out, "Romano..."

"Oh, so you know what I'm talking about, I'm glad you're not a clueless as you make out to be." Romano said dryly, dangerous glare still fixed on the Italian.

"Romano..." Italy bit his lip, guilt beginning to settle in his stomach, "I'm so sorry."

Romano gave a harsh laugh, "That's what Spain said, funny how it still hurts though isn't it?"

Italy looked at him, despite his brother's anger he could clearly see the hurt that Romano was referring to, he felt terrible, he'd never wanted to hurt his brother. Italy stepped forward, placing an arm on Romano's shoulder, wanting to reassure him, "Fratello, Spain loves you-"

"HE NEVER LOVED ME!" Romano thundered, pushing Italy away harshly, practically frothing at the mouth, "IF HE LOVED ME HE WOULD NEVER HAVE SLEPT WITH YOU!"

Italy jumped, biting his lip, glancing towards the kitchen door in panic, "Romano...please..."

Romano followed the look, staying silent for a moment as he listened to the sounds of Germany in their kitchen "Oh yes of course, he doesn't know does he?" he looked back at Italy, "You didn't have the guts to tell him, mind if I do the honours?" he asked as he made his way through the living room towards the kitchen door.

"Romano!" Italy squealed in alarm, grabbing his brother's arm.

"No Veneziano!" Romano pulled himself out of Italy's grasp yet stopped in his tracks, "You messed up my relationship with my boyfriend, I don't see why I'm not allowed to mess with yours."

"But...Spain wasn't your boyfriend-"

"That's not the point!" Romano hissed, glaring at his brother, "You KNEW how I felt about him!" he stopped, biting his lip, tears starting to well up in his eyes, "...you've always known..." he whispered, looking away, a lump forming in his throat, "...and you still went and slept with him."

Italy looked at his brother in despair, holding onto his arm, "Romano I never did it to spite you."

"Are you sure? Because a lot of what you do seems to be to spite me, Veneziano." Romano growled bitterly, pulling himself away from Italy.

Italy looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"All my life...has been about you." Romano said slowly, voice starting to shake.

"Wha..." Italy stared at him, "...that's not true."

Romano scoffed, "Isn't it? Nobody ever wants to know how I'm doing, it's always, Romano how's Italy? How's Italy doing? Isn't Italy so damn cute!" he glared at the Italian, all his hidden grudges against his brother reaching the surface, "...and that's another thing! Why is that your name?"

"What...you mean Italy?"

"Yes! Why do you get to be called Italy? We represent the same damn country! But oh no, I have to be called Romano, everyone calls me by my second name, why do you get our first name? What makes _you_ so special?" he snarled, fists shaking at his sides as he struggled to control his anger.

Italy stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "But I...I didn't know you felt that way about it..."

Romano ignored him, shaking with anger, narrowed eyes fixed on his brother's shocked, heartbroken face, "What about grandpa Rome?"

Italy swallowed slowly, "What about him?"

Romano shook his head, eyes welling up once more, "...you were always his favourite..." he whispered bitterly, "...he always wanted to spend time with you, he barely even knew who I was."

Italy reached for his brother, "Romano..."

Romano took a step back away from him, "So there you go, we share the same name yet you're the only one who gets to use it...and you were the only one of us who had a grandfather...and what do I get hmm? I'm always the one who got the short straw." he sniffed slightly, wiping his eyes quickly on the back of his hand, "How is it, that I have done _nothing_ but try to be a good brother to you, but I'm the one who always gets screwed over..."

"Fratello..."

"...and even after you've taken my identity and my family, you take the only thing left that's mine..." he bit his lip, tears starting to shed down his cheeks as he thought about Spain, "I admit, I was a jerk to you sometimes, but after everything I've had to put up with can you really blame me? I tried to be the best brother I could, and even though sometimes I wasn't..." he looked at Italy, clenching his jaw to stop the tears, "...at least I never tried to fuck your boyfriend."

Italy stared at his brother, at a loss for words, he could feel his own heart breaking at the prospect of hurting Romano so much. He barely even registered when Germany opened the kitchen door and looked round at them curiously, "What's going on in here?"

Romano looked up at the German, noting the way his brother suddenly seemed panicked by his presence, Romano slowly shook his head, "You know what? I'm not going to stoop to your level of indecency." he growled at his brother, "...I'll let you tell him what you did."

"Tell me what?" Germany asked, quirking an eyebrow as he came to stand by Italy's side, slightly wary of the way he seemed to be shaking with nerves.

Romano stood, arms folded, waiting for Italy to speak. The Italian bit his lip, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, heart pounding nervously as he could feel his brother and his boyfriend staring at him, "Are you serious?" Romano suddenly asked, laughing harshly, "You're not going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Germany asked impatiently, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand, "Italy, what's he talking about?"

"Germany..." Italy gently slipped his hand out of Germany's, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry..."

"Italy..." Germany looked at him in panic, gently wiping his tears away, "...you're scaring me, what's happened?"

"Seems your boyfriend and my ex were doing more than just keeping each other company while we were gone." Romano drawled, giving his brother a dark look.

Germany stared at him, "...what?"

"Last chance Veneziano, tell him now or I'll do it for you."

Italy bit his lip, hands shaking uncontrollably as he tried to speak, but no words came out. How could he possibly just announce to his boyfriend that he had an affair with Spain? The Italian felt sick, he couldn't look at either of them, tears continuously pouring from his eyes.

Romano sighed, "...fine." he looked to Germany, "...Spain and Veneziano slept together."

Germany's face dropped, panic replaced with shock, "W-What? Italy..." he turned to the Italian, mouth hanging open.

"It's true, Spain told me everything...nice to know how solid your relationship is isn't it?" he said with a slight smirk, "...it's a shame...I was actually starting to get used to you Germany." the German didn't seem to hear him, gaze fixed on his boyfriend, hurt filling his eyes, "...I'm going to pack, I'm going back to the academy." Romano said as he made his way towards the stairs, starting to climb them up to his bedroom, he stopped on the last step, looking back down at them, "...not that anyone cares, I mean...no one ever has." he disappeared from sight, leaving the two heartbroken teens alone downstairs.

"...you slept with Spain." Germany said slowly, it wasn't a question, it was a pure statement.

Italy bit his lip, slowly turning to face the German, "Germany, please don't hate me." he said softly, eyes shining with tears.

Germany closed his eyes, inhaling sharply, trying to stay calm, "How could you do that to me?" he couldn't stop the slight note of anger that rose to his voice as he spoke.

"...I don't know." Italy whispered, shaking slightly with fear, tears pouring down his face, "...I was upset."

"You were upset so you FUCKED Spain?" Germany snarled, rounding on Italy, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Germany it wasn't like that..." Italy took a step back nervously.

"Well then explain it!" Germany demanded.

"S-Spain was there for me, I just...it just happened." Italy bit his lip, shakily reaching up to wipe away his tears, "...you'd gone missing."

Germany stared at him in disbelief, "Oh so that makes it alright does it? Italy...I'd only been gone for a couple of weeks, Spain und Romano had broken up but we were still together!"

Italy couldn't help but flinch at the word 'were', "Germany I-I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry!"

Germany swallowed, slowly shaking his head, taking another sharp inhale, "...I just can't believe you would cheat on me Italy, whilst pregnant I might add!" he stopped, eyes slowly widening, "Oh mein Gott..." he stared at the Italian, "...is that why you wanted to give it away? IS IT EVEN MINE?"

"Yes!" Italy said in exasperation, staring at him, not believing what Germany was suggesting, "Germany of course it's yours!"

"How do I know you und Spain haven't been fucking behind mein back for months?" Germany snarled, shaking with rage as he thought back over the last few months, trying to think of the times when Spain and Italy had been alone together.

Italy shook his head desperately, "Germany-" Italy stopped when the front door suddenly opened, a nervous Spain poking his head inside.

"...hola." he said slightly awkwardly as he took in the emotional mess of the two teens, he bit his lip as he stepped into the living room, knowing he was too late to stop Romano from telling them, they already knew.

Germany's dark glare fixed on the Spaniard as he came closer to them, something inside him suddenly snapped and he strode over to Spain, breathing fire, "You...you home wrecking little Arschloch!" he clenched his fist and delivered a powerful punch to Spain's jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Germany!" Italy blurted out, staring at the German in complete shock.

Spain covered his face with his hands, groaning in pain as he struggled to get to his feet, the blow to his head throwing him off balance, "Ow okay...I deserved that-" he gasped as the German's hand was suddenly around his neck, slamming him up against the wall, thumb pressing into his windpipe.

"Germany stop it!" Italy shrieked in panic as the Spaniard thrashed against the wall, the oxygen no longer getting to his lungs.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now..." Germany growled, hand tightening around Spain's neck, his face going bright red as he struggled to breath.

"GERMANY PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Italy screamed, with all the strength he could muster he yanked Germany's hand off Spain's neck before he turned and slapped the German hard across the face.

Germany stumbled back slightly, the Spaniard falling to a heap on the floor. The German slowly reached up and touched his now stinging cheek, staring at Italy in shock as he fell to his knees besides Spain, making sure he was okay. Germany glared at them, slowly shaking his head, "...fine." he said, voice dangerous and low, "If you love Spain so much you can have him." without another word the German went to the sofa, zipped up his suitcase and quickly made for the door.

"...where are you going?" Italy asked quietly.

"Back to the academy, why the hell would I stay here?" Germany growled, forcefully pulling the door open, slamming it shut behind him as he left.

Spain slowly sat up, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down after the panic of not being able to breathe. Beside him Italy was still, tears once again flowing down his cheeks, he looked at Spain, "...you told Romano."

Spain bit his lip, "Italy I'm sorry, I-I couldn't start our relationship again with a secret like that between us."

Italy nodded slowly, he could find the energy or effort to argue, his body slowly starting to go numb. Germany was gone. He could feel a heavy weight in his chest, a mixture of anger, upset and panic. Spain looked at him worriedly, carefully helping him to his feet just as Romano was heaving his suitcase down the stairs.

The Spaniard glared at him, "Do you see what you've done?" he indicated to his shaken up brother.

Romano looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "No Spain, take a look at what _you've_ done." and he too, left with the intent of going back to school, leaving his brother and Spain behind.

"Italy..." Spain turned to the Italian, biting his lip with worry, "I'm sorry, I promise you I begged him not to tell Germany."

Italy was still for a few moments before shrugging slowly, tears silently making their way down his face, "...he was going to find out..."

"I know it won't mean too much to you but...if you want I'll stay with you, so you're not on your own."

"...okay..." Italy whispered softly, slowly making his way to the sofa, lying down amongst the blanket and the pillows, inhaling deeply Germany's scent which lingered on them.

Spain stood awkwardly by the door, watching Italy with worry, "...I'll make you some pasta if you like." the Italian said nothing, lying motionless, face down on the sofa. Spain sighed softly, "I'll make you some pasta..." he slowly made his way into the kitchen, once the door was closed he leant up against it and began to weep. He wept for Italy's sake, for Germany's sake...and for the loss of rekindling his relationship with Romano.

**~0~**

Japan yawned tiredly, still desperately scrawling the last paragraph of his essay due in for tomorrow morning, longing to get it finished and join Greece in his soft bed. The Grecian watched him from Japan's bed, himself struggling to stay awake, "Japan, are you coming to bed?"

"I'll only be a few more minutes." Japan smiled tiredly, "I'm sorry."

Greece shrugged, rolling onto his back, "No worries. Just jab me if I fall asleep before you're done."

Japan nodded, carrying on his writing, handwriting starting to slant as his eyelids began drooping, but he was very almost finished. He carried on, relishing when he finally completed his last sentence, he folded up the completed five page essay into his folder, finally able to stand up, stretching tiredly, "Finally, I can get some sleep." he turned to his bed, smiling slightly as Greece had fallen fast asleep, yet had left enough room for Japan to climb in beside him. Japan still felt a bit shy about sharing a bed with the Grecian, but couldn't deny that he rather enjoyed it.

The Asian jumped violently when, unexpectedly, the bedroom door burst open, and a rather worse for wear Germany stepped into the room, hauling his suitcase in after him. Greece woke with a start, looking slightly confused to see the blond there, "Hallo Japan, Greece." Germany said calmly, wheeling his case over to his unoccupied bed.

"Germany, what are you doing back here?" Japan asked in disbelief, "Weren't you staying at Italy's house to look after him?"

Germany gave a long deep sigh, throwing back the covers of his bed, "I'm going to say this once, only once...then I don't want to discuss it any further." he kicked off his shoes, slowly climbing into bed, "Italy and I are no longer together. He cheated on me with Spain so I left him. Goodnight." he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall as he pulled the covers right up over his head.

Japan stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock, "Germany...are you going to be okay?" the German remained silent, the Asian could hear him breathing heavily from underneath the covers, he wasn't sure whether he was crying or not. Japan bit his lip at the awkward silence in the room, coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to make the situation any better, he turned out the light and carefully climbed into bed beside Greece, who clung to the Asian like a koala.

"How strange." Greece commented, pulling the covers up over them both.

Japan nodded slowly, "I feel so bad for him." he whispered, casting a worried glance towards the German.

Greece nodded, gently kissing Japan's forehead, "I thought he and Italy were like that." he held up his crossed fingers in front of Japan's face to empathise his point.

"Hai, me too..." he cuddled up against the Grecian, still looking worriedly over at the German, "...you don't mind him sharing with us do you?"

Greece shook his head, "He's your friend. So he's mine too, this was his room before it was mine." he smiled, resting his head down against the fluffy pillows, holding Japan close.

Japan reached up, softly twirling Greece's long hair around his finger, "Thank you...goodnight Greece."

Greece closed his eyes, already half asleep, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Japan said softly back, nuzzling into Greece's chest, settling down ready to sleep. He could of sworn he heard a soft whimper come from the bed at the other end of the room, just as he was drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>How depressing is this? D: (sorry about the wait) also I should note that I probably should have added JapanGreece to the pairings list although I think that'll be the last time they make an appearance (actually maybe one more but we'll see) anywho, hope it was worth the wait**

**Reviews are love :)**

**(Next chapter: a special -very awesome- guest appearance!)**


	7. Cause and Effect

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 7 - Cause and Effect**

* * *

><p>'It's funny how the days all seem to be merging together, I don't know if it's Monday or Thursday...I hope it's Monday, I think I have an essay due Thursday...oh well the teacher can licken mein balls, I don't care anymore, everything's so pointless now...I don't know why I'm still here, I might as well be at home if I'm just going to do nothing all day, at least there I won't be yelled at...' Germany heaved a heavy sigh, shifting uncomfortably onto his other side in his hard, stiff bed kicking the covers off himself in annoyance as he was getting far too hot, he was really starting to miss winter.<p>

The days were growing steadily longer and the nights steadily warmer as springtime had well and truly sprung forth at the academy. He wasn't sure of the exact date, but the German was pretty sure it was May. It'd been nearly two months since he left Italy, over a month of mind numbing school to take his mind off the whole situation...not that it worked of course, it was the only thing that plagued the German's mind during his lessons, and breaks and lunches, and especially at night when he lay wide awake thinking about the betrayal.

Germany hadn't really been aware of much the past seven weeks or so, except for constantly being in trouble for not doing assignments, or in some cases, just not showing up to lessons. He just seemed to drift through the school, not really aware of anything going on around him, and even if he did was he certainly didn't have the drive to do any work. Usually when this happened to students they'd eventually be kicked out of the academy, but Mr Danketsu was understanding, he'd been told everything about the situation with Italy and knew that the German couldn't possibly be at his best. The headmaster allowed him to be distant and at times, disruptive in lessons (sometimes having random outbursts of anger and storming out of the classroom, usually in lessons where there were a large number of Spanish students...) he'd offered the German counselling which he'd politely declined, he wanted to deal with it himself...even if he was handling it badly.

Germany rolled back over onto his other side, arm whacking the bedside table, sending his mobile flying across the room. The German cursed quietly, nursing the throbbing hand, cringing slightly in the hope that he hadn't woken Japan and Greece with the noise. They stayed sound asleep in each other's arms, Germany sighed, settling back down to bed, ignoring his discarded device, he didn't care. All his mobile had been used for recently was gathering dust, he'd switched it off the day he arrived, ignoring Italy and Spain's constant calls...and the occasional call from his brother. In some ways he was aware that maybe he was being unfair by ignoring the person carrying his child, but there was always something stopping him from answering.

What also seemed unfair was the way the German had been shunning Japan lately, he really wished he could start behaving more like a friend towards the Asian, like he used to. Japan was really the only friend he had at the academy and bless his heart he'd been patient with the German, keeping calm and not getting offended when his sudden outbursts were aimed at him. Aside from the angry yelling in the German language Germany had barely said two words to him since he arrived back at the academy. Japan hadn't pushed him into telling him anything however, he got all the details from Italy, who called the Asian often to ask how Germany was doing since he refused to answer his own phone.

Just as the German was about to fall asleep after several long, dragging hours of lying awake, a soft, repetitive tapping noise sounded from outside, from no doubt somebody knocking on the window. Curiously, Germany sat up, climbed out of bed and went to draw back the curtains from the window, heart pounding nervously as he was sure he already knew who it was going to be. He bit his lip, grabbed hold of the curtains and drew them quickly to get a look at who had scaled the academy walls to talk to him at this hour. The German stared, his suspicions were wrong, he couldn't believe who was perched casually on the window ledge outside.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Germany groaned softly, shaking his head, almost wanting to just close the curtains again and pretend he wasn't there.

"Hey West!" Prussia grinned, giving his brother a salute from outside, laughing at the look on Germany's face. Germany just shook his head, staring at Prussia through the glass, unamused. Prussia frowned, tapping on the glass again, "You gonna let me in or not?" Germany sighed, fiddling with the latch for a moment before pushing open the window, allowing his big brother to jump inside, "Thanks West!" he sang cheerily, totally regardless of the sleeping teens still in the room.

"SHHH!" Germany shushed him irritably, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck he quietly lead him to the door, covering a hand over his brother's mouth just in case. He cast a worried glance over at Japan and Greece, who thankfully, didn't stir as Germany quietly ushered Prussia out into the dormitory, softly closing the door behind him. Germany turned to scowl at his brother, "What za hell are you doing here?"

Prussia laughed, "What a guy can't come and see his favourite little bruder?" he grinned, casually wandering around the dormitory, running a hand across the top of the leather sofa.

German slowly raised an eyebrow, "You've never done so in the past."

"Stop complaining! The awesome me came to see you, you should be glad!"

"Ja...I'm thrilled." Germany drawled, shaking his head, following his brother around the room, quirking an eyebrow at the way he was dressed, usual dark blue uniform replaced with a tail coat and smart shirt.

"Knew it." Prussia flashed Germany a smile before he stopped and took a proper look around the dormitory, "...wow..." he said softly, shaking his said, "...this place hasn't changed a bit since I was here!"

Germany sighed deeply, resting against the back of the sofa, his brother had never snuck into the school to see him in the past, why now? The German knew he must have some over motive, "...why are you really here Prussia?"

"I told you West." Prussia grinned, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders, "I wanted to see you!"

"Dressed like that?" Germany asked, quirking an eyebrow, indicating to his brother's formal attire.

Prussia laughed, striking a pose, "Do you think I look awesome?" he asked, running a had through his hair.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Ja...sure." he shook his head again, he could hardly believe his brother was actually here, and he knew it wasn't just to check up on the German, "Prussia I'm not going to ask you again, what are you doing here?"

Prussia sighed, "Okay, honestly?"

"Ja."

"I'm here to see Miss Hungary."

Germany furrowed his brows in confusion, "...why?"

Prussia smirked, "Back when I was here I always had a thing for her."

Germany shook his head, "...und?"

"I heard her husband ran off with one of the students."

Germany thought for a moment, "...Switzerland, ja."

"Well now's my chance!" Prussia grinned, tweaking the cuffs on his tailcoat, "I'm gonna show her just how awesome I am and sweep her off her feet!"

Germany stared at him, "What by sneaking in her bedroom in the middle of the night?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Well...I was gonna knock."

Germany shook his head in disbelief, "...you're unbelievable."

"Aww come on, it's romance!" Prussia laughed, throwing his arm around Germany's shoulders again, "You did that whole climbing up the wall through the window thing with Italy right?"

Germany tensed slightly, "...ja..."

Prussia didn't seem to notice, "Right! So it's fine."

"You're really going to go after one of the teachers?" Germany asked sceptically.

"I'm mad for her West! Can't wait around now that she's single, I've got to go for it!"

"Ja well, good luck." Germany pulled away from his brother, heading back towards his bedroom door, he was far too tired to put up with Prussia's nonsense.

"Wait West!" Prussia lunged forwards and grabbed his brother's arm, "Come on, I came to see you as well!"

"Ja of course-" Germany droned sarcastically, stopping suddenly when he realised something...he'd never told Prussia he left Italy, "...wait a minute...how did you even know I was back here at the academy?"

"I didn't even know until yesterday, Spain told me."

"...you've been talking to Spain?" Germany asked slowly, trying to keep the notes of anger out of his voice.

Again, Prussia didn't notice, "You never picked up when I called, so I thought Spain would know what was going on."

The German gave his brother a cold look, "...he knows what's going on alright."

Prussia pouted slightly, "Why've you been ignoring the awesome me?"

"I...I haven't looked at my phone recently..." Germany muttered lamely, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Recently? It's been like two months West!"

"Ja..." Germany sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

Prussia slowly shook his head, slightly hurt that his own brother hadn't told him what he clearly deserved to know, "How could you not tell me you left Italy?"

Germany looked at him, "...can you honestly blame me for leaving him?"

Prussia shrugged, "I have no idea, Spain didn't tell me _why_ you'd left."

Germany scoffed, "Of course he didn't."

"He just said something bad happened and you came back here." Prussia looked at his brother, shaking his head, "No offence West but it's not very awesome of you to leave your pregnant boyfriend."

"If you knew what happened you wouldn't be saying that!" Germany snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Okay calm down West!" Prussia held up his hands defensively, "Just tell me what happened..."

Germany sighed deeply, slowly making his way over to the sofa where he fell into the soft cushions, running his hands through his hair, resting them on the back of his head. Prussia quirked an eyebrow, following suit he joined his brother, leaning back against the arm of the sofa as he waited for Germany to speak. The German closed his eyes as he softly said, "...Italy cheated on me."

Prussia stared at him, mouth hanging open, "...what? With who?" he asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"...with Spain."

"Oh mein gott..." Prussia shook his head, still staring with wide eyes, "Seriously? Spain hit that?" Germany glared at him, clumping Prussia over the head, "Ow! Okay...sorry..."

Germany sighed, folding his arms across his chest, "Whatever, I don't even care anymore."

"If you don't care why are you still here and not with him?"

"Because Italy betrayed me, what's worse is he didn't even tell me...for weeks he acted like he'd done nothing wrong, he made _me_ feel like the bad guy for running away!" Germany sighed, running a hand down his face, "When the whole time he'd been sleeping with Spain..."

Prussia furrowed his brows, "They'd done it a lot?"

"Well...he just told me the once, but how do I know it didn't happen more times? How do I know they're not sleeping together now?"

"I don't think they are West, Spain sounded pretty upset that he hadn't heard from Romano in weeks." Prussia stared blankly into space for a moment or two before he suddenly perked up, "Oh I get it now!"

"...what?"

"Spain was all depressed on the phone about Romano, I understand why now!" he beamed, pleased with himself for figuring it out.

Germany sighed deeply, resting back against the sofa, "...ja...me und Romano both got our hearts broken."

"Man I'm sorry West." Prussia looked at his brother sadly, patting him on the back, "You must be upset."

Germany scowled, "I'm not upset, I'm angry und betrayed."

"...ja, but upset as well right?"

Germany shook his head, "I don't get upset bruder, you know that."

"Come on West everyone gets upset, except me of course." Prussia smirked slightly, earning a dark look from his brother, "But you remember when we were kids? You got upset all the time."

Germany furrowed his brows in an annoyed fashion, "When?"

Prussia stuck his tongue out in thought, "Hmm...how about that time at Oktoberfest when you dropped your wurst on the floor? You got all upset and teary so I had to give you mine."

Germany rolled his eyes dismissively, "Ja well...I was a child then, I don't get upset at this age...about anything." he added.

"Prussia stared at him, "So you haven't been here all this time crying about Italy?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Prussia shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd always known his brother wasn't an emotional guy, hell he grew up with him, he knew Germany would freely express his anger at others and at himself, yet never cried about anything. Even though he knew this, he couldn't help but be shocked that even after the love of his life cheated on him, whilst pregnant with his child, the German hadn't so much as shed a tear. It wasn't healthy. Germany was keeping everything bottled up, Prussia knew there was only one thing he could possibly do if he wanted to help his brother, "You need to let it out, West."

"Let what out?"

"Your feelings." Germany scoffed at this, shaking his head, Prussia sighed, "West...I'm gonna do something now, and trust me, it's for your own good."

"What are you talking about?"

Prussia bit his lip, taking a deep breath before he said, "West...Italy cheated on you."

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "...I know he did, you don't have to tell me."

"He betrayed your trust."

"...I know."

Prussia smirked slightly, "...he probably enjoyed it."

Germany's eyes darkened, "Prussia..."

"Spain had his hands all over your boyfriend."

Germany grit his teeth, temper rising, an unfamiliar burning sensation in the corners of his eyes, "Bruder stop this."

"They were naked together, Spain was doing things to Italy that only you should be allowed to do-"

"STOP IT!" Germany bellowed, jumping up off the sofa he ran forward and slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly, eyes watering rapidly, "I will NOT be reduced to tears!" his voice wavered slightly, he slammed his fist one last time into the dent he'd now made in the wall, knuckles cut and bleeding before falling back onto the sofa, resting his head in his hands.

Prussia was silent for a few moments, waiting for his brother's anger to die down. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and tore off a strip of fabric, gently took hold of Germany's hand and wrapped it around his bleeding knuckles, tying it in a secure bow, "...stop with the anger bruder, why won't you just let yourself cry?"

"Because...it's a sign of weakness..." Germany said softly, delicately moving his fingers, cringing slightly in pain.

Prussia shook his head, "It's not a sign of weakness bruder...it just shows that you're a normal person with feelings, feelings that have been hurt."

Germany continued to shake his head in denial, even as tears were starting to leak from his eyes, the German wiped them away furiously, cringing slightly. Prussia moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile. Germany gave a shuddering sigh, giving in, allowing the tears to fall freely down his face, he sniffed, leaning into his brother, "I can't believe Italy would cheat on m-me..."

Prussia rubbed Germany's back soothingly, "Let it out West...let it out..."

Germany bit his lip, sobbing quietly, burying his face in his brother's neck, body shaking as all the emotions he'd been keeping locked up since the day he left came rising to the surface, "I-I thought he loved m-me..." Germany choked out, tears pouring from his eyes, clinging to the front of Prussia's shirt just the way he did as a child, tears drenching his brother's shoulder.

"It's alright West..." Prussia said softly, hugging his little brother close as he cried into him, body shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed into his shoulder. Prussia continued to sooth and calm the German, several minutes past before Germany's crying eventually ceased.

Slowly he sat up, pulling away from his brother, gently dabbing at his eyes, "I...I can't believe I just did that..."

Prussia smirked, "Feel better?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja...how do you always know what to do?"

"Because I'm awesome." Prussia grinned, "...say it."

Germany sighed, still dabbing at his eyes, "...you're awesome...und you make me cry."

"I didn't make you." Prussia pointed out defensively.

Germany gave a weak smile, "You're the only person I'm comfortable with seeing me this way."

"What about Italy?"

Germany faltered slightly, shrugging, "...it's never come about."

Prussia sighed, leaning back against the sofa, slowly shaking his head, "What are you gonna do about Italy, West?"

"I don't know...I've left him." Germany muttered softly, as if that explained everything.

"He's pregnant."

"Ja...but taking that out of the equation, he cheated on me."

"So? You've never had a bit of fun on the side?"

Germany looked at his brother, one eyebrow raised, "...you've been spending far too much time with France.

Prussia laughed, "As if! Canada's made him all mushy and loved up...just like you."

Germany scowled, blushing slightly, "I'm not mushy und loved up...I'm angry und betrayed."

"So you keep saying." Prussia said with a roll of the eyes, "...can't you just let it go and forgive him? How long can you avoid him?"

"I'm doing well so far."

Prussia chuckled slightly, shaking his head again when suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Hey, did you know he cheated on you when you went on that trip?"

"What trip?"

"You know, that trip to Venice he got you guys for Christmas."

Germany blinked slowly, he'd completely forgotten all about it, "...we haven't been on it."

"Oh, when were you supposed to go?"

"Sometime this month...couple of days I think." Germany sighed deeply, remembering the conversations he and Italy had about all the things they were going to do in Venice together, he was happy back then. Seemed a shame for such a wonderful trip to go to waste, he turned to his brother, "You want the tickets?"

Prussia furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

"You could go with Miss Hungary, that'll sweep her off her feet."

Prussia smiled, patting him on the back, "That's an awesome offer there bruder but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Why?"

Prussia rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "Because you need to take Italy."

Germany glared at him, "Why the hell would I take him?"

"Because you love him, and you know it's the right thing to do." Prussia said softly, patting his back again.

Germany sighed, turning away, "I don't know about that."

"At least give him a call West, you owe him that."

"I don't owe him anything." Germany growled.

"Seems to me like you're always leaving him when he needs you the most." Prussia pointed out, leaning back casually against the arm of the sofa.

Germany bit his lip, he couldn't deny that that was true, "He...he drove me away."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow, "Did he? You didn't have to leave, you could have stayed and worked through it instead of running away." he shrugged, jumping up off the sofa, quickly checking himself out in the reflection of the window before heading over to dormitory door, glancing back over at his brother, "Think about it West."

"Where are you going?" Germany asked softly.

"Hungary's room, I think I still remember where the staff sleep, see you around West." he saluted his little brother as he tugged open the door.

"Prussia."

Prussia stopped, turning back around, "Ja?"

"...danke."

Prussia grinned, "Don't mention it West." he went to leave again.

"Bruder..." Prussia stopped in his tracks, Germany smirked slightly, "'Try not to get caught, this time you won't just be expelled, they'll call the police."

Prussia laughed, "Don't worry about it, the awesome me knows what he's doing!" he grinned, closing the door behind him. There was silence, but only for a moment until Germany heard the sounds of his brother tripping and falling down the spiral staircase, cursing angrily in German when he finally reached the bottom. Germany shook his head fondly, leaning back into the sofa, sighing slightly, his brother's words buzzing around in his mind. 'Would it be so bad if I called him? Just to see how he's doing? I mean...he is carrying mein child...' the German shook his head, he didn't like to think about the prospect of parenthood. Slowly, and very tiredly he managed to drag himself back to bed, only this time, instead of crawling onto his stone-like mattress, he threw back the covers of Italy's unoccupied bed and climbed into it, cradling his injured hand carefully. Sleep fell upon him the second his head hit the pillow.

**~0~**

Spain carefully spooned a heaping portion of pasta into a bowl for Italy, sighing softly, knowing it would just got to waste. He placed in carefully on the kitchen table before poking his head out into the living room to find the Italian, "Italy..."

Italy remained still and unresponsive, gazing in the direction of the television from where he was curled up on the sofa, hands gently resting on his slight extended stomach. Slowly he turned to look at the Spaniard,"...mm?"

"I made dinner, please try and eat it amigo." he smiled slightly, holding open the door for him. Italy heaved a heavy sigh as he tore himself out of the sofa and trudged after Spain into the kitchen. He slowly sat down at the kitchen table in front of the steaming bowl of his favourite food, staring at it blankly, "Oh Italy..."

"...hmm?"

"The adoption agency called."

"...what?"

"The adoption agency that Romano got in contact with." Spain winced slightly at the name of his ex, "...they called to say they've found a couple who can take the baby from you."

Italy nodded slowly, sighing deeply, "Sì..."

Spain smiled sadly, pushing a fork and spoon towards him, smile faltering as Italy made no move to grab them. The Italian just stared, occasional sighing, hands in his lap, just watching his pasta slowly getting cold. Spain bit his lip, "Italy please..." the Italian looked up, "Please eat, just a few mouthfuls please."

"I'm not hungry..." Italy mumbled softly, pushing the bowl away from him.

"Italy, just one bite okay? Just...just please try." Spain begged, holding up the fork to him.

Italy sighed, taking the fork, he stabbed it half-heartedly into the dish, twirling the spaghetti around and around, yet making no attempt to actually eat it. He sighed, dropping the cutlery on the table, "...I can't."

"Italy please, you can't keep doing this..." Spain rested his head in hands, shaking his head in despair, "I cook you your favourite meal, make it exactly the way you love it and you still won't eat!" he bit his lip, looking up at the Italian, "Italy, you haven't eaten for days, you're worrying me to death!"

"I'm fine..." Italy said softly, chewing his thumb nail absentmindedly.

"Italy you're clearly not! You're starving yourself! Please, you have to eat something, you're eating for two now, you need to be eating more." Spain came around to the other side of the table, gently hugging Italy from behind, "I know it's been hard for you Italy, but you can't take it out on yourself this way."

"The baby's showing..." Italy whispered, hands gently resting on his rounded belly, "...and Germany's still not come back."

"That doesn't mean you have to stop eating Italy, please...you're going to make yourself ill." Spain rubbed his back gently, reaching for the fork again, "Just try Italy..."

Italy shook his head, pushed the Spaniard away and slowly got up, "I can't." he went back into the living room, curling back up in front of the television, ignoring Spain's protests.

Spain bit his lip, clutching at his hair stressfully, 'God...I don't know what to do, I don't know how to take care of him! I can't take care of him! Nothing I do is working...I don't care if he tries to kill me again, I just wish Germany would come back..." Spain was broke out of his train of thought as the door bell suddenly chimed, for the first time in over a month, he grinned, racing towards the door, full of hope. He yanked it open, blinking in surprise at who were stood outside.

"Bonjour mon ami!" France smiled, holding out his arms, pulling the Spaniard into a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Oh wow hola, I'm okay..." the Spaniard stared at the Frenchman and his partner, brows furrowed in confusion, "France, what are you two doing here?"

France smirked, wrapping an arm around the Canadian stood beside him, carefully carrying Quebec, "We came to see how Italy is doing with ze pregnancy, may we come in?"

"Sì, come in." Spain stood aside to let them into the house, once inside, the couple immediately made their way into the living room where the Italian barely even looked up.

"Bonjour Italy." France smiled, gently ruffling the Italian's hair. Italy gave a feeble wave, eyes still glued to the television screen, "How 'aver you been?" Italy shrugged, not responding. France raised an eyebrow, leaning over to Spain, muttering in his ear, "We need to talk oui?" the Spaniard nodded slowly, biting his lip, "Canada sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay 'ere with Italy while me and Spain 'ave a chat in ze kitchen?"

"Sure sweetheart." Canada smiled, taking a seat beside the Italian, carefully resting Quebec against his lap, "Hi Italy!" The Italian gave another slight wave, chewing on his thumb again as France and Spain disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him and Canada alone in the living room. Canada smiled awkwardly, trying to think of something to say, having never had much interaction with the Italian before, he was feeling slightly shy. However France had told him the news about Germany, and he knew Italy would need reassurance at this difficult time, "So...urm...how far along are you?"

Italy shrugged, "...about three months."

"Oh wow, a third of the way there!" Canada laughed slightly, looking away awkwardly as the Italian remained silent, still staring at the screen, "...has everything been going okay? I mean...you've been alright handling it all haven't you?"

Italy shrugged again, "...I'm all alone." he said softly, chewing relentlessly at his thumb nail.

Canada looked at him sadly, "You've got Spain to take care of you."

"Germany should be the one taking care of me..." Italy whispered, tears silently making their way down his face.

Canada bit his lip, going to hug the Italian when the sudden shift in his position caused Quebec to wake from her nap, whimpering softly at the sudden disturbance, "Aww no shhh...shhh sweetheart..." Canada carefully lifted her up, cradling her gently against his chest, "...it's okay..."

Italy's attention had finally been caught, he watched Canada cuddling his daughter curiously, his own hands cradling his stomach protectively, "...what's it like having a baby?" Italy asked softly.

Canada smiled, pecking her forehead softly, "It's wonderful, she's the light of my life." he gently rocked her back to sleep, resting her back down on his lap.

"...I'm not ready for this." Italy said softly, gazing down at his rounded stomach, rubbing it gently.

Canada smiled sadly at him, "I know what you mean, I was forced to grow up so fast, but if you really care about your child you'll be a great father."

"I'm not being a father...I'm giving it away."

Canada stared at him, "Oh...oh I didn't know..."

Italy shrugged, "Neither did I..."

**~0~**

"I'm not mad at you." France finally said after a long awkward silence between the two friends, leaning casually against the table as the Spaniard went to throw Italy's pasta away.

"...you're not?" Spain asked softly, putting the empty bowl in the sink.

"No, I was when I first 'eard, but I'm not now...but I would like to know why you didn't tell me."

Spain sighed, "I had things to deal with France, I didn't have time to fill you in on the gossip." he drawled, rolling his eyes.

France looked at him in confusion, "Gossip? I'm not talking about when you slept with Italy."

"...you're not?"

"No of course not! I meant you didn't tell me Germany left him!"

"Oh...that."

"Oui that! How could you not tell me?"

Spain sighed again, leaning back against the kitchen counter opposite France, "It just...never came up."

"Never came up? I called you just two weeks ago! You never mentioned it zen."

"You asked how Italy was getting on with the pregnancy...you didn't ask if he was still with Germany."

"Zat was implied!" France said in exasperation, staring at him in disbelief, "You should 'ave told me."

"Wait." Spain looked confused, "...how did you find out?"

"Prussia called me this morning, he went to see Germany last night, apparently you told him he'd left Italy, nice to know who's your best friend." France pouted, crossing his arms.

"I only told him because he wanted to see his brother, I couldn't just not tell him where he was...anyway, I didn't tell him I'd slept with Italy." Spain said softly, gazing out of the window.

France slowly shook his head, sighing softly, "Spain...why _did_ you sleep with Italy?"

"I...I really don't know France..." Spain bit his lip, tears building up in his eyes, "I'd do anything to go back in time and change what happened...it's ruined everything..."

France looked at him sadly, holding out his arms, "Come 'ere mon aim." he sighed softly, enveloping the emotional Spaniard in a hug, holding him close, "...it'll be okay."

"I-I've ruined Italy's life..." Spain whispered softly, tears slowly dripping down his face.

"Spain I promise, I will get Italy and Germany back together if it kills me." he smiled reassuringly, gently dabbing at his friend's eyes.

"Really?"

"Oui." France smiled, gently letting go of him.

"France! Spain! HELP!" the two teens looked at each other quickly before racing into the living room where they'd heard Canada call from in hysterics.

"Canada what's going on?- Oh God!" France stared in shock at the Italian sprawled out unconscious on the floor, "What 'appened?"

"I-I don't know! He just said he needed the toilet so he stood up and just collapsed! I have no idea why!"

France dived onto his knees by Italy, gently taking hold of his face in his hands, "Oh God...Spain, has Italy been ill recently?"

Spain bit his lip, "He...he hasn't been eating..."

"What? When did he last eat?" France asked, resting his head onto Italy's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"Urm...about...five days ago-"

"WHAT?" France stared at him, "Why ze hell not?"

"He just won't eat! I tried everything! He's just been starving himself!" Spain clutched at his hair, shaking his head, becoming hysterical with worry.

France bit his lip, gently shaking Italy's lifeless, limp body, "Oh God, he must be suffering from malnutrition, Canada sweetie, call for an ambulance."

"Right." Canada carefully held Quebec in one arm as he took out his phone and dialled emergency services.

France continued to check Italy's vitals, gently patting his face in the hope that'd he'd wake. The Italian lay perfectly still, frail and inanimate. Spain starting shaking with worry, backing up against the wall to stop himself from collapsing. "Spain." France looked over at the Spaniard, "Call Germany."

"I-I can't-"

"Call Germany NOW!"

"He won't pick up! I've been calling him for weeks!"

"Then...then call Prussia! He might still be with Germany." France went back to Italy, gently taking hold of his hand, pushing back his fringe from his face. He looked back over at Spain who just stood, still a quivering wreck, "NOW SPAIN!"

Spain jumped, diving for his mobile, looking for Prussia's number just as Canada hung up his own, "Ambulance is on it's way...do you think he'll be okay?" he asked worriedly, gently kneeling down beside his boyfriend.

France listened for Italy's heartbeat once more, then listened just above the Italian's mouth and nose, "He's still breathing, but he's not waking up." France gazed down at his friend, taking in the sight of him, despite the rounded stomach the Italian was even skinnier than usual, "...I should 'ave known he would do something like zis to himself..."

Canada gently rubbed France's back, "...don't worry yourself sweetie, Italy's going to be okay."

France nodded, biting his lip, "We can only hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow I didn't realise how long this was, that Prussia, Germany section could have easily been a whole chapter by itself XD<br>Was the special guest awesome enough? :D somehow managed to slip a brand new pairing in there XD**

**Apologies for the bucket load of angst D:**

**Reviews are love :)**


	8. Blessing in Disguise?

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 8 - Blessing in Disguise?**

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should get him to lie down?"<p>

"What for?"

"I don't know...he seems to be in a state of shock, it might help."

France cast a worried glance towards the Spaniard, "I think he'll be okay...maybe we should get him a glass of water though." Canada nodded, gently handing their baby over to France before retreating down the hospital corridor to find something for Spain to drink. France watched him go for a moment before turning back to Spain, sighing softly, "...are you okay mon ami?"

"Sì..." came Spain's soft reply as he continued to gently rock backwards and forwards on his heels, curled up against the wall, tears staining his cheeks.

France smiled sadly at him, "Ze doctors said he would be okay..." he glanced behind him at the room Italy had been admitted to, "...I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Spain gave a feeble nod yet continued to gently rock, earning a few strange looks from people as they passed by. Soon Canada returned with a plastic cup of water and carefully handed it to Spain, who took it with a shaking hand, spilling half the contents down his shirt as he took a sip. Canada gave him a worried glance as he moved back to France's side, "He's in such a bad place France...he totally blames himself for what happened to Italy."

France nodded, "Oui, I will 'ave a talk with him once Prussia gets 'ere."

Canada gently took Quebec from his boyfriend, rocking her gently, "...do you think Germany will show up as well?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure Germany will be worried enough zat he will come, even if not, Prussia will make him." he smiled reassuringly, softly kissing Canada's forehead, "...good thing we came to visit zem wasn't it?"

Canada nodded, "I just can't believe Italy would starve himself like that, he was so thin."

"Oui, depression does strange things to people...poor little guy." France circled his arms around Canada's waist, holding him close, "...I made a promise to Spain, and I will keep it."

"What promise?"

"A promise zat I would get Germany and Italy back together."

"I don't know if it'll be as easy as that...but I hope you can, those two need to make up."

France nodded determinedly, pecking Canada's forehead once more, "Zey will, I'll make sure of it."

"OW! West! No need to push he aint going anywhere!" Canada and France's heads shot round as they heard Prussia's irritated yell from down the corridor as three people were making their way over to them, the German hurrying quickly down the corridor ahead of the other two.

"Where is he?" Germany asked the second he reached the couple, out of breath from no doubt running into the hospital.

"He's just in here." Canada indicated to the room behind them but looked panicked as the German made for the door, "But the doctors said we couldn't see him just yet."

"Why the hell not?" Germany snapped as he stopped in his tracks.

"Calm down mon ami, take a rest, 'ave a drink...you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Germany gripped his blond locks stressfully, tugging at his hair, "I just need to see Italy."

"Zere will be time for zat soon, I promise you he iz okay...sit down." France motioned towards the hospital chairs but immediately regretted his words as he remembered the Spaniard was sat right beside them on the floor.

Germany regarded the chairs for a second before his eyes fell on Spain, they darkened momentarily before he looked okay, "Nein, I'm fine...can somebody please tell me what happened to Italy?" he asked impatiently.

"I told ya West." Prussia said as he'd finally caught up, arm slung around the person stood beside him, "He stopped eating or something...that's what Spain said."

"Mrs Hungary?" Canada asked in bewilderment, staring at his former teacher in the arms of the Prussian, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Italy's okay." she said, smiling sweetly at the Canadian, gently pulling away from Prussia, "Gosh I haven't seen you and France in so long! How are you both?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"I'm sorry but can we maybe do all this later?" Germany interrupted, glaring at them all, "Italy's life is very much in danger could we please not talk as if we're all around a table having tea!"

Everyone went quiet, looking around awkwardly as the German's words silenced them all, it was Prussia who spoke, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders, speaking softly to him, "West maybe you should calm down..."

Germany closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, "...how can I calm down? I want to know what's going on!"

"Germany, Italy will be fine." France said softly as he approached him.

Germany grit his teeth, "That still doesn't explain what happened."

"He's been...starving himself, and it 'as caused malnutrition, but the doctor said he was okay."

Germany bit his lip, "...what about the baby?"

"...it iz fine, it may be a little under weight when it iz born but otherwise it iz fine."

"How is that fine?" Germany spat, pulling away from his brother, reaching for the door handle of Italy's room.

"It could 'ave been a lot worse! Germany..." France grabbed hold of his shoulders, turning him back around to face them, "Everything will be okay, just take a deep breath, calm down, and wait with us for ze doctor."

Germany shook his head but made no further move to enter Italy's room, instead he slumped against the wall beside it, trying to take calming breaths. Prussia gave his brother a quick hug before moving back to Hungary's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once more. Canada looked confused as he slipped his hand into France's, "When did that happen?" he whispered quietly to him, indicating to Prussia and Hungary.

"No idea." France smirked slightly, shaking his head, "It iz just one surprise after another isn't it?"

Canada nodded, leaning into his boyfriend, "Yeah...I'm glad Germany's here though, it makes this whole thing seem almost...worth it, doesn't it?"

"As long as Italy is okay, zen yes, zis could be a blessing in disguise."

All six looked up as a man in a long white coat suddenly came out of Italy's room, "Excuse me?" he addressed them all in his Italian accent, "Are you all here for Italy?"

"Ja, is he okay?" Germany asked, trying to look past him into Italy's room which the doctor was currently blocking the entrance to.

"He's just woken up, would you all like to see him?"

"I think maybe Germany should see him on his own." Canada suggested, grabbing hold of Prussia's arm as he surged forward towards Italy's room.

"Huh?" Prussia stopped, "Oh I mean uh, yeah! Go on West, it's best if you see him."

Germany rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of subtly as he stepped past the doctor into the room, softly closing the door behind him, leaving him in silence. The German leant back against the door once it was shut, eyes squeezed closed as he tried to mentally prepare himself. He hadn't seen Italy in so long and seeing him for the first time, as well as under these circumstances, would no doubt shake him up a bit. After a few deep breaths he attempted to open his eyes, only to find that he couldn't. It was only when his name was softly murmured, that he did, "...Germany?"

The German's eyes shot open and he blushed heavily, completely forgetting that Italy was awake and was watching him, "...h-hallo Italy." Germany said softly before clearing his throat, feeling unbelievably stupid, "...how are you?" 'Oh that's a smart thing to say, he's in hospital you Dummkopf!'

Italy smiled weakly from the hospital bed, "I've been better..."

Germany nodded, taking in the sight of his former lover, weak and frail, arms and legs much thinner than the German remembered, yet there was distinctive bump poking through the sheets, Italy's slight baby bump. The Italian had some kind of tube connected to his stomach which was hooked up to some kind of machine. Germany bit his lip as he slowly approached the bed, taking the seat by Italy's bedside, yet not quite able to look at him, "So..." the German muttered awkwardly, not sure what to say, he had been certain before he arrived at the hospital that he wouldn't actually have to talk to the Italian.

"I can't believe you're here...how's school going?" Italy croaked softly, turning ever so slowly onto his side so he could get a better look at the German.

Germany looked at him, at a slight loss for words at the normality of the question under the circumstances, "Well not...great, actually..."

"I'm sorry about that Germany." Italy tried to smile, lifting his hand as if attempting to touch the German in some way before letting it drop back to the bed, too weak to even perform such a simple action.

Germany watched him, letting out a deep sigh, "Italy...how could you do this to yourself?" he said softly, resting his head in hands, leaning his elbows against the edge of the bed.

Italy bit his lip, turning away from him, "I don't want to talk about it."

Germany stared at him in bewilderment, "Italy I came all this way to see if you were okay, I want to know why it happened in the first place." Germany said firmly, hands flinching as if they went to take Italy's hands but the German restrained himself from doing so.

Italy shrugged slightly, "I just couldn't eat..."

"Couldn't or wouldn't? Italy..." Germany inched his chair closer, gently leaning over him to get a proper look at his pale face, "...did you do this to yourself on purpose?"

Italy stared at him, eyes desperately wanting to look away as pools of tears were starting to form in them, "Germany..." he whispered softly, the German's intense gaze boring into his eyes, he couldn't possibly lie to him, "...I was upset."

"Italy, you shouldn't have done this." Germany sat back in his chair again, taking Italy's wrist in his hand he gently turned his arm over to get a proper look at the skinny appendage, slowly shaking his head, "...Italy I've been upset too, it did affect mein school work but I would never put mein life in danger...und it wasn't just _your_ life you put in danger."

Italy nodded, tears started to pour from his eyes, rolling down the side of his face, "I know, Germany I'm so sorry...I don't know why I just..." he sniffed, with a shaking hand he reached up and wiped away his tears, "...I just missed you and-and this lump was in my throat all the time and I couldn't swallow and..." he let out a quiet sob, "...are you angry with me-me?"

"Nein, Italy I just..." Germany sighed, leaning over the Italian again, "I was worried, you really could have done a lot of damage."

"I'm sorry..." Italy whispered, either side of his pillow getting soaked with tears as they refused to cease.

Germany sighed, gently dabbing the corners of his eyes with the edge of his sleeve, "It's okay..." he gave him a slight smile, trying to reassure him. Italy sniffed, gazing up at the German with his sad eyes, very slowly he lifted his head, letting his eyes flutter shut as he leant towards him. Germany furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me..." Italy murmured softly, taking the German's hand that was close to his face, squeezing it gently as he moved closer towards him, despite how heavy his head felt as he strained his neck.

Germany turned away just as their lips became too close for comfort, settling back in his chair, "...I'm sorry Italy."

Italy let himself fall back onto the bed, gazing at the German in dismay, tears building up again, "...what's wrong?"

"I just...we're not..." he sighed, running his hands through his hair stressfully, "...I just came to see whether you were okay Italy, that's it."

"B-But..." Italy bit his lip, unable to hide the upset in his voice, "...I thought you came back because you loved me..."

"I came because you're carrying mein child...it's mein responsibility." by this point the German was no longer looking at him as he slowly got up from his seat, glancing back behind him at the door.

"...so you wouldn't have come if I wasn't pregnant?" Italy whispered, voice shaking as the tears began to rain down his face again.

Germany sighed, leaning down over Italy he placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "...it was good to see you Italy." he murmured softly, gently patting the younger teen's shoulder as he went to leave.

"Germany don't go please..." Italy begged, half attempting to climb out of bed but faltering with the weight of his body on his weakened muscles, he fell back down to the bed, tears still pouring from his eyes, "Where are you going?"

Germany stopped just short of the door, but he didn't turn back to look at him, "...I'll be here until mein bruder wants to leave...then I'll get a lift back to the academy." he left silently, softly shutting the door behind him. Never had the German wanted more than to just be alone with his thoughts, however there were a certain crowd of people desperate for answers.

"That was quick! What happened bruder? You kiss and make up?"

"Waz it okay mon ami?"

"Are you two sorted now?" Canada asked kindly, gently rocking Quebec as she started to stir.

Germany leant back against the door, slowly shaking his head, "...I'm going to get coffee." he said quietly, stepping past them all to leave.

"Huh? What happened West?" Prussia called after him as he left, "Are you staying with him or what?"

"I want you to take me back to the academy once you're ready to leave." he called back before taking a lift upstairs to the hospital's cafe.

All five of them looked around at each other in confusion, not quite sure what just happened. France was the first to take action, he excused himself for a moment before disappearing into Italy's room. Prussia looked over at Spain for some sort of explanation but the Spaniard was sat perfectly still, gazing at the wall opposite him, wishing more than anything that he knew what to do it this situation. "...I don't understand." Canada said softly, glancing around at them all, "I thought everything would be okay now."

"So did I, I mean I thought West wanted to see him cause he wanted to make up with him."

"It's not always as simple as that." Hungary said, smiling sadly at the Prussian, "If what you told me is true, then Germany has every right to be unwilling to forgive Italy."

"What do you mean? You forgave Austria like straight away the first time he cheated on you." Prussia pointed out carelessly.

Hungary tensed slightly, eyes narrowed, "...while that may be...Germany might just not be a very forgiving person."

"That just must be it." Canada said, sighing softly just as France came back out of Italy's room, they all turned to him, "...so what happened honey?"

France sighed, "Italy said Germany just wanted to see if he waz okay, but zat he has no intention of getting back together with him."

"What? God damn it someone needs to slap my bruder upside the head!" Prussia said irritably.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far, but I really think he should forgive Italy." Canada said, smiling as Hungary was giggling at the way Quebec was waving her little hands around.

"He doesn't just need to forgive Italy..." France said softly, glancing at Spain who looked away quickly, burrowing his head into his arms.

"You really think he'd forgive Spain?" Prussia asked sceptically, rolling his eyes as Hungary pulled away from him and went to tickle Quebec in Canada's arms.

"Perhaps...'owever I think you and I perhaps need to 'ave a talk with him."

"Aww she's so cute!" Hungary cooed, gently taking Quebec from Canada, rocking her gently.

Prussia shook his head, "What is it with chicks and babies?"

"Did you just imply zat my Canada iz a chick?"

"Hey you call him that enough yourself."

"What was that?" Canada asked, once eyebrow raised.

"Nothing sweetie." France grinned, blowing him a kiss.

Hungary smiled, "Canada how about we go and get a coffee and catch up?"

"Yeah sure that sounds great." Canada smiled, turning to his boyfriend, "France."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to get a coffee with Mrs Hungary, do you want to come with us?"

France smiled slightly, slipping an arm around Canada's slender waist, mumbling softly in his ear, "I would love zat, 'owever I think Prussia and I 'ave some things to sort out with Spain first, so I think I will stay 'ere."

"Aww okay...would you like me to bring you one?"

"Zat would be great." France smiled, pressing his lips softly to the Canadian's, pulling him close.

"Awww..." Hungary said, giggling slightly, still gently rocking the baby, "Aren't they sweet together?" she noted, turning to Prussia.

"Yeah sure..." he rolled his eyes, pretending to gag as France had pushed Canada up against the wall, hands tangled in his hair as they kissed, "Guys seriously, an hour or so of not kissing are you already this deprived?"

France pulled away softly, smirking slightly, "Of course, I always am." he gently released the Canadian, kissing the back of his hand, "Farewell mon cher..."

"See you later honey." Canada smiled, waving sweetly at him as he and Hungary started towards the lift.

"I'm missing you already mon amour!" France called, blowing him a kiss.

Canada giggled, going slightly red, pretending to catch the kiss just before stepping into the lift. Prussia looked at France, shaking his head, "Jesus you guys are constantly on the honeymoon period aren't ya?"

France smirked, "Oui, and very soon we will quite literally be in ze honeymoon period..."

"Huh?"

"You heard nothing." France muttered, giving him a wink, "Now zen..." he turned to Spain, "What are we going to do with you?"

Spain didn't look up, head still bowed in his arms tucked up against the wall. Prussia and France sat down either side of him, the Prussian reached around him to pat his back, "Hey come on Spain, your buddies are here!"

Spain sighed, slowly lifting his head, "...hola."

"That's the spirit! Come on Spain, Italy's okay now...right France?"

"Oui he iz fine."

"Physically...but what about his poor heart?" Spain whispered softly, tears beginning to pool in his already bloodshot eyes.

"We'll get Germany to forgive him mon ami." France said reassuringly, joining Prussia in rubbing his back.

"Yeah, and if not you could always bed him again-OW!" Prussia winced, rubbing the side of his head where France had flicked him.

"Not 'elping."

Spain sighed deeply, resting his chin on top of his knees, "Look I know you're going to try and cheer me up but it won't work, I've ruined Italy's life and probably Germany's as well...and don't even get me started on Romano."

"...oh my God..." France blinked slowly, suddenly realising, "Romano doesn't know Italy is 'ere!"

"...and?" Prussia tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"He iz Italy's frère! Did you not think to tell him whilst you were at ze academy?"

"Uhh..it never really occurred to the awesome me to be honest with you..." Prussia shrugged, "Call him and tell him later, we got other stuff to worry about."

France sighed, "I suppose you're right...what we really need iz for Germany just to give Italy another chance."

"Ja...I could always talk to West again."

"Knowing you you'll just make it a lot worse." France droned, pulling Spain into a close hug as his tears were starting to shower down his cheeks, "Mon ami I promise you we'll work it out..."

"Hey Spain, can I ask you something?" Prussia asked, squeezing his shoulder, "I asked West this a few times in the past but I never got an answer from him cause apparently, it's inappropriate...what's Italy like in bed?-OW! France!"

"Still not 'elping." France growled, giving Prussia another flick for good measure.

Spain sniffed, scrubbing his eyes on the back of his hand, "God...why the fuck did I sleep with Italy? I'm a terrible person!" he leant into France's shoulder again, sobbing quietly against him.

France shot a dark look at the Prussian before cuddling Spain close, "Spain I promise everything will be okay!...I promise you I'll get zem back together."

"H-How?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'm still working on it." France gently pushed Spain into Prussia's arms, "Prussia, 'old him and comfort him, but DON'T say a word okay? I'm going to go and call Romano..." France got to his feet, wandering over to a more quiet section of the hospital corridor as he took out his phone, casting a glance back over at his friends just as Prussia was about to speak, he saw France looking and closed his mouth quickly, grinning innocently. France shook his head, "...why do I put up with him?"

**~0~**

"I'm so glad you and France are doing so well." Hungary said kindly, gently tickling Quebec under the chin.

"Thank you Mrs Hungary." Canada smiled, filling up three polystyrene cups with coffee.

She laughed slightly, "Just call me Hungary! I'm not your teacher anymore, and I'm certainly not Mrs."

"Oh..." Canada bit his lip, "I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Mr Austria by the way."

Hungary shrugged slightly, taking one of the cups, carefully balancing Quebec in one arm, "It's okay...I should have realised, I saw the way he looked at Switzerland, I should have known they weren't over each other."

"How did it even happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"You mean the first time it happened or more recently?"

"Well...rumours were that they got off with each other a couple of times...I'm assuming it was true?"

Hungary nodded, "Yes, that was while you were still at school...after you left we'd just put the whole thing behind us, and for a long time it was working...then one day Switzerland and his girlfriend broke up, he went crying to Austria about it and they ended up sleeping together." Hungary sighed softly, taking a sip of coffee, "...it's funny...I would probably have been very willing to forgive him again."

"...but you didn't?"

"I couldn't...as soon as Switzerland turned eighteen they came out about their relationship, Austria resigned, divorced me and they took off together." she shook her head, carefully handing Quebec back to Canada as he held out his arms for her.

Canada took her, gently cradling her against his chest, "I felt so bad for you when I heard...still, what's going on with Prussia?"

Hungary blushed slightly, "Oh that...silly boy almost got himself in a lot a trouble, showing up at the academy in the middle of the night like that." she giggled slightly, "Luckily when Mr Danketsu found him the next morning Spain had already called and told him about Italy, so he had to leave anyway and thankfully Mr Danketsu decided not to call the police."

"...he spent the night at the academy? Where'd he sleep?"

Hungary blushed even deeper, "That...doesn't matter...anyway, I said I'd go with him and Germany to check on Italy."

"That was nice of you." Canada smiled, taking a sip of his own coffee he glanced around the cafe until his eyes fell on the dismal German at the other end of the room, drinking coffee, gazing forlorn out of the window, "...do you think we should talk to him?"

Hungary followed Canada's gaze, "...maybe we should, as long as we're tactful."

Canada nodded, he handed Quebec back to Hungary so he could grab his and France's coffees before they slowly made their way towards Germany, "Hey Germany." Canada smiled, stopping by his side, "...are you okay?"

"Not really, doesn't really matter though does it?" the German shot back, taking a long glug on his beverage.

"Sweetie we're just worried...you really haven't been yourself lately." Hungary placed her cup down so she had one hand free to place on the German's shoulder, "All the time you've been back at the academy you just looked so upset sweetheart."

Germany closed his eyes momentarily, sighing deeply, "I'm aware of this."

"We just think that maybe...if you just considered, I dunno..." Canada bit his lip, not wanting to provoke an angry reaction from the German, "Getting back together with-"

"Don't say it." Germany growled, "I know what you're going to say but please don't...I don't need to hear it."

"Sweetie...wouldn't all the heartbreak just go away if you did?"

"So I'm just supposed to forgive him and allow him to do it again?"

"Germany I'm sure he wouldn't do it again." Hungary said softly, gently rubbing his back.

"You forgave Austria, and he did it again...who says Italy won't?" Germany replied coldly, sipping his coffee again.

Hungary sighed softly, "Germany, ever since Italy started at the academy I've watched you two and I've seen the way you two are together...you have such a loving, close relationship...I can honestly say you two are much more deeply in love then me and Austria ever were." she smiled sadly at him, "Germany...you give something like that up, well then I feel sorry for you."

Germany remained unresponsive, sighing deeply, finishing off his coffee, "I'm going for more coffee..." he said quietly as he walked away from them, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh dear..." Hungary said softly, shaking her head, "...poor boy really doesn't know how big a mistake he's making."

"I know..." Canada frowned, "...we really should do something..."

**~0~**

"...hello?"

"Hey Romano, it'z France."

Romano sighed irritably on the other end on the phone, "Look Frenchie, if you're with Spain and he wants to talk to me forget it, I'm not answering his calls for a reason."

"I'm not calling about Spain, I'm calling about Italy."

Romano's eyes narrowed, "He's just as bad, I don't want to talk to either of them." he went to hang up the phone.

"Romano wait!" France switched his phone to his other ear, "Listen, I need to tell you something about your frère."

"...my what?"

France sighed, "Your fratello, your hermano, your brother! Italy!"

"Okay, what about him?" Romano asked impatiently, glaring at the device.

"He'z in ze 'ospital."

Romano was silent for a few moments, heart thudding slowly, "O-Oh...what happened?"

"He waz starving himself-"

"WHAT? What the hell? Why has Spain not been taking care of him? Stupid bastard!" Romano growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Romano calm down! He iz okay...it wasn't Spain's fault, Italy waz just too depressed to eat...but I promise he'z okay now."

Romano bit his lip, staying quiet for another few moments, "...okay...well, I don't care anyway."

"Romano you clearly do care, stop pretending you're angry with him."

"I'm not pretending! I don't care about him...he's not my fratello."

France sighed, "Romano..." he rubbed his temples stressfully, not sure whether he wanted to get into an argument now, "I 'ave to go, I just wanted to let you know what waz going on...I'll see you sometime." he hung up, shaking his head slightly, '...silly boy.' France hurried back to Spain, not wanting to leave him in Prussia's company any longer than necessary.

Spain sighed miserably as he leant against the Prussian, listening to him go on and on about how awesome he was, France rolled his eyes, flicked Prussia on the side of his head before taking his seat back beside Spain, pulling him away from the Prussian, "You really don't know how to comfort people do you?"

Prussia pouted, rubbing at his head, "I'm just giving him something else to think about besides how crappy his life is going."

France shook his head, holding Spain close as his tears were finally starting to cease, "You're useless."

Prussia glared at him, "I am not!"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Think of a way we can get Germany and Italy back together."

Prussia shook his head, "Forget it France, those two are history." he delved into his pocket and produced two tickets, "West even gave me their holiday."

France stared at the tickets in the Prussian's hand, brows furrowed in confusion, "...what?"

"For Christmas Italy got West a weekend trip to Venice for the two of them."

"...and?"

Prussia held up the tickets, "And he gave it to me."

"What do you mean he gave it to you?"

Prussia sighed, "How are you not getting this? He said he didn't wanna go with Italy, so he gave it to me to take Hungary."

France gaped at him, "You brilliant idiot!" he reached over to slap Prussia on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Prussia winced, rubbing the back of his head, "What now?"

"We 'ave to get Germany to go with him, why ze hell did you accept the tickets?"

"I didn't at first! He was insistent."

"Well now you be insistent zat he take Italy.

"He won't France I tried everything."

"Well now I'm 'ere, when he comes back give him back ze tickets oui?"

"Okay okay..." Prussia sighed, "...but I already told Hungary we're going."

"I'm sure she'll understand." France gently let go of Spain just as his boyfriend and Hungary were heading back towards them, "Spain do you want to stand up?" the Spaniard shook his head but France merely grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up off the floor, Prussia followed suit.

"Here you go sweetie." Canada smiled, handing France his coffee before taking Quebec back from Hungary.

"Merci mon cher...'ungary, may I ask you a question?" France asked, turning to her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure."

"You don't mind if we give ze Venice trip back to Germany and Italy do you?"

"What?" Hungary looked confused for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she turned to Prussia, "That trip was your brother's? You didn't tell me that!"

"Uhh...well I urm..." Prussia rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I thought it'd be more romantic if uhhh...you know...you didn't know that."

Hungary glared at him, slapping him around the head before snatching the tickets from him, "You idiot, we have to give this back to your brother, he needs to take Italy."

"But he doesn't want to take Italy."

"Yes but if we convince him to take Italy then they could end up realising how much they still love each other whilst they're there." Hungary said, handing the tickets to France.

"Oui! Exactly, she knows what I'm talking about." France smiled, pocketing them before wrapping an arm around Canada's waist, "Venice iz a city of love, I'm sure it will reignite zeir love for each other."

"That's a good idea France." Canada smiled, cuddling close to his boyfriend.

"Yeah it's a good idea if he'll go with him...which he won't." Prussia said rolling his eyes, wrapping an arm around the dismal Spaniard.

"Well maybe if-" France stopped in his tracks just as the lift doors opened and the German stepped out, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor as he wandered over to them all, sideling up to Prussia.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, looking up at his brother, eyes darkening when he noticed the Spaniard tucked under his brother's arm. Spain shivered slightly, edging away from the German.

"Mon ami!" France suddenly stepped in, pulling Germany away from Spain, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Listen Germany, we 'ave a proposition for you."

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Take Italy to Venice oui?" France asked, producing the tickets from his pocket.

Germany scoffed, shoving France's arm off him, "Right. Whatever." he turned back to his brother, "Can we leave now?"

"Germany listen..." France pulled him back into his arm, "What 'ave you got to lose by giving Italy another chance?"

"My self respect."

"Come on West stop being a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk!" Germany snapped, pulling away from France again, "All of you just stop getting involved in mein life!" Germany started walking away from them all, heading back to the lift.

"Germany..." Hungary soothed softly, following him, gently turning him back around to face her, "Will you listen to me for just a minute?"

"I don't want you to tell me what to do." Germany growled, yet stayed put.

"I'm not going to Germany, this is your choice, it's always been your choice...but will you at least listen to reason? I'm not going to tell you to take Italy to Venice, if you don't want to no one can make you. But would you at least consider coming with us all into Italy's room to talk everything over?"

"I...I don't know." Germany muttered unsurely, looking away from his former teacher.

"Now come on Germany aren't you being a little unfair? I'm not asking you to forgive Italy, I'm merely asking that you come and talk with him yeah? Lets all of us just talk together and see if it gets us anywhere, what have you got to lose?...and I promise if you still feel the same afterwards, I'll take you back to the academy with me when I leave." she smiled, gently brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Aww you're going back?" Prussia asked, pouting as he bounded over to them.

Hungary smiled, gently ruffling Prussia's hair, "I have to, Mr Danketsu was kind enough to let me leave for today to see how Italy was, but I have to go back to work tomorrow." Prussia frowned, wrapping his arms around his waist, Hungary smiled, patting his hands, "...so anyway, what do you say Germany? You'll come talk things through with us?"

Germany sighed, "...ja okay...fine."

Prussia grinned, "Awesome West!" he grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him back towards Italy's room, "Come on guys! We're gonna sort this mess out!"

Hungary rolled her eyes at Prussia, holding open Italy's door for them all, "France, Canada...Spain...you guys coming?"

"Oui." France took Canada's hand as everyone filed into Italy's room, Spain dithered behind them unsurely until France gently pulled him inside after them, closing the door.

Italy opened his eyes slowly at the sudden noise, looking around slightly nervously as his room suddenly became very crowded. France and Canada perched themselves on the edge of Italy's bed, Germany went and took his place back at Italy's bedside while Prussia and Hungary stood at the foot of his bed. Spain still wasn't sure about even being there so stayed stood by the door away from all of them. Italy very slowly and very delicately sat up, looking around at them all in confusion, "...ciao." he said softly after a few moments of silence, occasionally shooting sideways glances at his ex.

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment awkwardly, not entirely sure how to start, eventually Hungary gently patted France on the shoulder, "France, maybe you should get the ball rolling..." she said softly, if anyone knew how to resolve the situation, it was France.

France nodded, he quickly finished his coffee before turning on the bed to face them, "Okay, zis iz all a bit awkward but I will do my best...Germany, Italy, we've all agreed zat ze best thing for you to do iz to get back together."

Germany narrowed his eyes, "This isn't what I wanted to discuss."

"What did you want to discuss?" Canada asked, gently rocking Quebec.

"I don't know..." Germany grumbled softly, nodding towards Hungary. "...she talked me into it."

Hungary grinned innocently, linking arms with Prussia, the Prussian looked at his brother, sighing, "West we're not gonna make you forgive him-"

"Good." Germany interrupted irritably, causing Italy to stiffen beside him on the bed.

"We just think it'd be a good idea to go on zat trip you were planning." France interjected, scooting closer up the bed towards the German, dangling the tickets in front of his face.

"Why on earth would that be a good idea?" Germany growled, slapping France's hand away.

"Cause West, Italy got it for you guys, you can't just not go." Prussia said, jumping onto the bed beside Canada.

"I can if we're no longer together." Germany meant to say firmly, however his voice wavered noticeably and he looked away, knowing they'd heard it. Italy glanced up at the German, biting his lip sadly.

"...did you want to break up?" France asked quietly, looking between the two of them.

Germany hesitated, "That...that's not the point, we had to."

"Did you now? I don't think Italy wanted to." France looked to the Italian for confirmation, who was struggling not to start crying.

Italy sniffed, gently dabbing at his eyes as he turned to the German, "...I still love you Germany." Italy whispered softly, slowly reaching out to take his hand.

Germany bit his lip, gently patting Italy's hand, "Italy..." he sighed, slowly pulling away, looking up at all of his friends, "...you're all making this seem a lot simpler than it really is."

"Are we?" Hungary asked, leaning against the end of the bed, "All we're saying is that maybe if you two spend some time alone together you could work things out."

"I don't know about that..." Germany muttered softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

"What could possibly be wrong with that?" Prussia asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Germany sighed, still avoiding Italy's sad gaze as he looked around at them all, "I would say it might be a little awkward under the circumstances."

"Germany." France stood up and came directly in front of the German, leaning over him, staring him down, "Would you want to work things out with Italy?"

Germany fidgeted under France's intense look, "Well...I mean I urm...I..."

France slammed his hands down on Germany's shoulders to cease his stuttering, "Do you want to works things out?" he asked seriously.

Germany swallowed, "Uhh..."

"Do you?" France asked again, leaning closer to him.

"Yes! Okay? Yes!" Germany blurted out, edging away from France. The Frenchman smiled in satisfaction, standing back up, Germany sighed, glancing at the Italian who was staring at him, eyes wide with confusion and shock. The German bit his lip, his own eyes starting to water, he turned back to France, "...I'm not ready to let him go." he whispered softly, dabbing at his eyes before any tears could fall.

"Don't tell moi." France said softly, nodding to Italy, "Tell him."

"Italy..." Germany turned to face his ex, trying desperately not to break down, "I...I still love you too..." he bit his lip, not having fully admitted it to himself, Italy gazed at the German, his eyes full of hope, "...und if I could find a way to forgive you..." he trailed off unsurely, he couldn't deny that he loved Italy, but he also couldn't deny that he was still incredibly hurt.

"I really am sorry Germany..." Italy whispered, reaching for his hand again, squeezing it gently.

"I know..." Germany bit his lip, giving Italy's hand a brief squeeze back, "...if I offered to take you to Venice, would you still want to go with me?"

"Sì...I would love to." Italy said softly, gently dabbing at his eyes.

"Okay..."

From the edge of the bed Prussia was looking very befuddled, "Sorry I'm confused, are you guys back together or what?-OW!" he cried out as France had smacked him across the face.

"Not 'elping!" he hissed, glaring at him.

"No bruder..." Germany gently tugged his hand away from Italy's, "I mean, we'll see...if I can find a way to forgive him while we're in Venice then ja...but if not..."

"Okay okay lets not think of zat now..." France said hurriedly, "It's good enough zat you're going."

"I'll still need to go back to the academy to get mein things."

"I'll take you." Hungary offered, smiling kindly.

"You sure you have to go back?" Prussia asked, pouting.

"Yes...and don't start sneaking over in the night." she added.

"Can't promise anything." Prussia said with a wink.

"When is this weekend away?" Canada asked, getting back to their conversation.

"It's this weekend." Italy said softly his eyes never leaving Germany's.

"Oh right, do you think you'll be okay to go?" Canada asked, gently rocking Quebec as she stared to gurgle softly.

"Sì, I'm already feeling better." Italy said, attempting to sit up even more.

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest ja?" Germany said softly as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Italy asked, trying to keep the sudden panic out of his voice.

"Well I have to go back to school to pack...but I promise I'll come und pick you up on Saturday." Germany smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Italy's forehead before making for the door, stopping momentarily to give Spain a dark look before he left.

"Well I said I'd take him so I better go, I hope you feel better soon Italy." Hungary smiled, giving the Italian a wave before following Germany out the room.

"Don't worry Italy, I'll make sure West keeps his promise." Prussia smiled, giving Italy a salute before he too, left.

Italy was silent for a moment, glancing up at France, "France..."

"Oui?"

"I'm worried..."

France smiled reassuringly, gently hugging the Italian, "It'll be okay mon ami, Venice is such a beautiful city, and I'm sure once you and Germany are alone things will work out...how can he possibly stay mad at you?" he smirked, softly pecking his cheek.

Italy smiled slightly, but still didn't look too sure, "...what about...Spain?" he whispered quietly as the three of them turned to look at the Spaniard who was still curled up by the wall, slightly shaken up by the German's passing glare.

"Once he forgives you I'll get to work on Spain, one thing at a time Italy." France smiled, gently ruffling his hair, "One thing at a time."

* * *

><p><strong>First thing that came to mind when I read through this for the first time...holy bejebus! This was a long one! D: sorry about the wait<strong>

**So yeah I think Prussia/Hungary definitely a thing in this now, and Austria/Switzerland although I'm not sure whether they'll make an appearance at any point...for some reason I really want to write the scene where they officially got back together XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Fixing Love and Promises

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, (Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland) - added**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 9 - Fixing Love and Promises**

* * *

><p>"...is this your first time in Venice?"<p>

"Ja...I take it it's not yours?"

"Sì...I used to live here when I was a child."

Germany nodded, propping his suitcase up against the large double bed in their hotel room, he stayed stood by it, fingering the handle with unease. Italy sat himself down on the edge of the bed, smiling up at the German, trying to get a smile back. Germany's unreadable, slightly wary face remained the same, he stayed stood awkwardly at the end of the bed despite Italy's obvious attempts to get him to sit next to him. He still wasn't entirely sure about agreeing to this. Germany hadn't thought about the fact that the room was booked with a double bed, and he was already contemplating how awkward it was going to be later that night when they had to get in it together. However the room did also have a sofa so perhaps it wouldn't be too awkward.

Italy's smile faltered as the silence between them somehow seemed to grow louder and didn't show any sign of ending, it was even worse than the drive over. Italy sighed slightly, he'd tried his best to get the German to talk to him on the way over, the whole time whilst they were driving through the beautiful city he'd tried to engage Germany in conversation. He'd pointed out historical landmarks and talked about the history of his country, not that the Italian himself was too bothered by but Germany had always found that stuff interesting. As they got deeper into the city and closer to the hotel he'd pointed out good places to eat and fun places to go...the German merely grunted and concentrated on driving, not glancing at the Italian once during the journey...not even when Italy starting crying.

'I have to try harder, I have to make Germany forgive me, this is my last chance...I need to show him the best time ever and be super amazing and helpful so he wants me back.' Italy thought to himself, he was very aware of their current situation, at the hospital France had been clear in stating that if Germany was willing to go to Venice with him then he must be willing to give them another chance...even if he wasn't acting like it. Italy stood up off the bed and went to take Germany's suitcase, "I'll help you unpack." he went to lift the heavy case but stumbled under the weight of it, almost falling over in the process.

"Don't, let me." Germany grabbed the handle with one hand and lifted it with ease onto the bed before doing the same with Italy's slightly smaller case.

"Grazie." Italy smiled, zipping open his case and releasing his dishevelled belongings onto the bed, Germany rolled his eyes at Italy's untidiness as he started to unpack his own, carefully putting his neatly ironed clothes into the wardrobe. Italy frowned slightly, Germany would nearly always go insane at the Italian's mess and proceed to clean it up for him and fold away his clothes...now he just ignored it, concentrating on his own belongings. 'It's like he really doesn't care anymore...' Italy thought sadly as he started to gather together his clothes, stuffing them into some draws.

Germany carefully pushed his and Italy's cases under the bed once they were packed, he did it as slowly as possible, knowing that once he was done it would once again be awkward between them. It was. Italy sat back down on the bed, patting the space next to him in the hope that Germany would take the hint. The German hesitated slightly but allowed himself to sit down next to Italy, yet left some space between them, "So Germany..." Italy turned to him on the bed, smiling cheerily like he always used to, "What do you want to do first?"

Germany shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead of him at the striped wallpaper, "...you pick, you know the city well."

"Well we could go and see sights, go to an art museum, take a tour of the Grand Canal...or just take a look around, get some gelato." Italy smiled, scooting closer to Germany on the bed so he could hug him sideways, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Germany didn't react, "I don't mind Italy...although right now I can't actually believe you're suggesting we get something to eat." he drawled sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Italy frowned, letting go of the German, "...I'm not ill anymore..."

"I know...but you should count yourself lucky you didn't do any permanent damage." Germany got up, "I think I'm going to take a look round the hotel." he said softly as he went to the door.

"Okay..." Italy said softly, feeling hurt and rejected, "...when will you be back?"

Germany hesitated slightly, "I'll...I'll be back when it's time to go out for food." he left quietly, sighing deeply to himself once he'd shut the door. 'Gott verdammt...why is this so hard?' Germany growled irritably at himself, he couldn't stand it, he wanted more than anything to forgive Italy and just be normal with him again, but every time he spoke to the Italian he was bitter and spiteful and he could tell he was really hurting Italy, but he couldn't help it, he was still scorned. Germany sighed, deciding to go downstairs and find the hotel bar, maybe he'd feel better after a nice cold beer.

**~0~**

Italy twirled his fork around in his bowl of spaghetti, heaping a huge portion onto the cutlery before shovelling it into his mouth, for the first time in months he actually felt hungry, even though he was still a little depressed he couldn't help but eat...at least it meant he didn't have to try and make awkward small talk with the German sitting opposite him.

Germany watched Italy curiously across the table, taking a sip of beer, "I'm amazed you can eat like that."

Italy swallowed his huge mouthful, wiping his mouth on a napkin, "Really?"

"Ja...you look as if you haven't eaten well in weeks."

"Maybe that's why I can eat so much." Italy replied, smiling weakly at his feeble joke.

Germany didn't seem amused, "I've been meaning to ask...how did it get that bad? I mean...if you only hadn't eaten for a few days."

"Well...it wasn't exactly a few days..." Italy muttered softly, twirling his fork again.

"What?"

"I haven't really eaten properly since you left...but I only stopped completely a few days ago, well until now." he added, shovelling another mouthful in just to prove his point.

Germany nodded, taking another sip of beer, "...what made you stop completely?"

Italy couldn't help but smile slightly, it might have been a sensitive topic but so far it was the longest conversation they'd had, "I don't know." he said softly, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin again, "I just...I got a look at my bump in the mirror properly and it just...made me sad." Italy shrugged, sighing softly.

Germany bit his, glancing down at the Italian's stomach concealed by the table cloth, "...I see." he took another sip of his drink before picking up his own fork, starting to eat his own pasta.

Italy sighed, the conversation had died already. 'Why can't I think of anything to say?' the Italian frowned, slumping forward on the table, glancing around the quiet restaurant. It was dimly lit, a candle on each table with a soft flame that flickered in front of their eyes, they were right by the window which the Italian turned to, gazing sadly outside onto the shadowed streets of Venice. He loved this city so much, it was his most favourite part of his homeland...however he was feeling more than a little bit miserable at that moment. In his mind he'd pictured him and Germany having a wonderful romantic meal together, the food _was_ wonderful, and the candle light as well as the soft sound of violin music was definitely romantic...but that didn't mean it was working.

Germany and Italy ate in silence for a good few minutes, avoiding each other's eyes. Germany stopped eating after another few moments, drumming his fingers across the table in thought, there had been something plaguing the German's mind for a while now, and he wondered if he dared to ask it. The German sat up, clearing his throat, "Italy..."

Italy looked up from his almost empty bowl, "Sì?"

"...can I ask you something?" Germany muttered quietly, pushing his own bowl to one side so he could get a proper look at the Italian.

Italy looked slightly befuddled and did the same thing, "Okay...what is it?"

Germany leant across the table towards Italy, biting his lip slightly, "I...I want to know exactly what happened with Spain."

Italy stared at him, swallowing heavily, "Wha...why?"

"I just...I want to know, I need to know exactly what happened...and you have to be honest Italy." Germany looked at him seriously, clasping his hands together on the table as they began to shake slightly.

"Germany..." Italy bit his lip, trying to tear his eyes away from the German's intense stare, "You know what happened."

"I want to know in detail Italy, I want to know...how it started." Germany clenched his hands tighter, heart race increasing rapidly with anxiety.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Italy whispered softly, "...we slept together, that's all you need to know."

"Italy." Germany reached out with his shaking hands to take Italy's, "Please, I need to know...tell me why and how it happened."

Italy bit his lip, swallowing again, hands sweating madly under Germany's own, he couldn't decide whether or not it would make it easier or harder for the German to forgive him if he knew everything. Maybe Germany was trying to make it easier for himself? But then why would he ask such a question? Surely knowing the details would make it harder for him not to think about it? Italy stayed silent for a moment, but he could see Germany's frown lines appearing on his forehead, his first sign of anger, deciding he better tell the German what he wants to know, Italy gave in, "It was just after Romano left...he came looking for you because Spain told him you were at my house, he thought he could talk some sense into Romano." Germany nodded slowly for him to continue, "But Romano got angry and left...and he said some really mean things, and he said he hadn't found you yet that made me sad."

"...that made you sad?" Germany asked in confusion.

Italy nodded, "Sì...because it meant nothing bad had happened to you...and that you were just ignoring me for no reason..." Italy said softly, noting the way Germany glanced away, ashamed of himself, "...so I was upset, and Spain was there...and it happened."

Germany sighed irritably, "Italy that still doesn't explain it, I want to know _exactly_ what happened."

"Okay...just promise you won't get mad..." Italy said softly, heart pounding nervously, Germany nodded, "Well...we were sat on my bed, and Spain was hugging me because I was crying about you...and he was angry at Romano...then we urm..." Italy swallowed heavily, Germany's grip of his hands becoming tighter, "...we kissed." he mumbled softly, eyes lowered to the table.

"...then what happened?" Germany asked, trying to keep calm and composed despite the fact he could practically feel his blood boiling as he thought about it.

"Urm...then we you know..." Italy blushed slightly, "I...I asked him to stay with me...so he did."

Germany faltered slightly, letting go of Italy's hands, "Wait..._you_ asked him to stay with you?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad..." Italy whispered, his eyes tearing up, "...I was upset and-and Spain said we were just hormonal..."

"I don't give a damn what Spain said." Germany growled, then grimaced at himself and took a moment to calm down, "...okay...who initiated the kiss?" Germany asked, hoping to God for the answer he wanted.

Italy bit his lip in deep thought, it was such a long time ago now, and he couldn't quite remember everything, "...I-I think we both did."

Germany's face fell, he sighed deeply, resting back in his chair, "I see."

"Germany you know how sorry I am..." Italy whispered, gently dabbing at his tears, "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ja I know Italy...but the point is it did happen." Germany gripped the back of his head, attempting to take calm, deep breaths, he needed to suppress his rage, he couldn't get angry at Italy now, especially not while out in public, "Okay...okay forget it. Don't tell me anything else."

"Okay..." Italy muttered softly as the German pulled his bowl back towards him, hurriedly starting to eat once more to distract himself, however the Italian had suddenly lost his appetite, he glanced at the unappealing spaghetti bolognese, the familiar lump in his throat had returned and he knew he would no longer be able to stomach it.

Germany carried on eating for several minutes before he just couldn't stand it anymore, he just had to know, "Okay." Germany dropped his cutlery to the table, "Who topped?"

Italy stared at him, "Germany!"

"I want to know Italy, did Spain fuck you or did you fuck him?"

"Germany I don't want to answer that...it's none of your business!" he suddenly blurted out, voice getting higher in pitch with his upset.

Germany glared at him, "You're mein boyfriend I have a right to know."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Italy asked in bewilderment, slowly shaking his head, "That's funny Germany because you sure haven't been acting like it!"

"Okay fine! _Were_ my boyfriend, just tell me WHO FUCKED WHO!" Germany yelled, slamming his fists on the table, causing everyone else in the restaurant to stare in their direction.

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to pour down his cheeks, "...fine." he whispered shakily, not giving a damn that the entire restaurant had gone eerily quiet as everyone was staring at them, listening to them. Germany kept his eyes fixed on Italy, face red with rage, suddenly the Italian felt a wave of resentment towards the German for upsetting him whilst they were supposed to be getting back together, "Spain fucked me." Italy spat, glaring at his ex, "...and you know what? I actually enjoyed it."

Italy immediately regretted his last words as the German's anger was suddenly replaced with absolute shock and horror, his narrowed eyes widened and all the colour drained from his face. Italy bit his lip at the look of pure hurt that suddenly filled the German's face, he reached out a hand to touch his arm but the German pulled away from him sharply, pushing back his chair as he stood up. Italy visibly winced, hunched over in his chair as he waited for the inevitable shouting and verbal abuse that was to come. "...I'm leaving." Germany said softly, voice cracking slightly as he spoke, he hurriedly pulled out his wallet and threw some money onto the table before storming out, hoping to God Italy hadn't seen his tears.

Italy stayed perfectly still at the table, the familiar feeling of guilt in his stomach. Very gradually, the people around him resumed their meals and chit chat as Italy just gazed sadly at the place Germany once sat, resisting the urge to slam his face down onto the table, '...what's wrong with me? Why did I do that! Germany will never forgive me now...' Italy bit his lip, whipping out his phone to call someone, he needed help.

"Bonjour Italy! How's it going?" came France's cheery reply after a few seconds once he'd picked up the phone.

"France, I've done something stupid!" Italy whined in despair, almost wanting to break down into tears.

France's voice immediately changed to one of concern, "Oh mon ami I'm sure it cannot be zat bad." he listened sadly to Italy's soft whimpers on the other end of the phone, "Shhh, Italy...calm down and tell me what 'appened."

Italy sniffled miserably, "I told Germany I liked it when I had sex with Spain."

France blinked slowly, "Italy...why ze hell did you tell him zat?"

"I don't know! I got angry at him, he was being a meanie..." Italy bit his lip, wiping at his tears, "France I've messed everything up! He just stormed off..."

"Stormed off? Where are you?"

"A restaurant, we were having dinner."

"...and why did Spain come into conversation, zat iz ze last thing you two should be discussing."

"Germany brought him up! He kept wanting all these details about what we did..." Italy starting chewing his thumb nail anxiously, "...then I told him I liked it when we did it...and he just stormed out."

"He only just stormed out? What ze hell Italy! Why are you calling me go after him before you lose him!" France said in panic, staring at the phone in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Just...just..." France bit his lip, trying to think, "Okay, find him and zen take him on a gondola ride."

"He won't want to France, he's so upset with me."

"Well you'll 'ave to convince him, or force him I don't know, Italy...zis iz your last chance, gondolas are so romantic, you just 'ave to wait until ze right moment whilst you're riding one to tell him how much you love him and want to be with him."

Italy bit his lip, standing up from the table, "Okay, I'll go and find him."

"Zat's a good idea, good luck Italy." France hung up quickly, not wanting to waste anymore of Italy's time.

Italy pocketed the device before hurrying towards the door, moving in between all the tables and chairs as quickly as possible before racing out onto the streets of Venice, "Germany!" Italy called, racing across the pavement along side a canal, getting a few strange looks from passers by as he pushed his way through the crowds, desperately calling Germany's name, "Germany! Germany where are you?"

He couldn't have gotten far, he carried on running, eyes darting about everywhere for the German, yet worried he might be running in completely the wrong direction. Italy came to stop just after he raced under a bridge, coming to a more secluded part of the city, only a few people were there, having a drink outside a bar. The Italian sighed, about to turn back and look somewhere else when his eyes suddenly fell on the dismal German. He was sat on the edge of the pavement besides some gondolas floating on the water, legs dangling down the wall towards the canal beneath him, Italy couldn't see his face as his back was to him but he could see his shoulders trembling. As the Italian started to approach him gingerly he could hear the distinct sound of sobbing and it just about broke Italy's heart...he'd never seen Germany cry, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"G-Germany?" Italy whispered softly as he stopped by his side, the German didn't look up, he hadn't heard him, his face was buried in his hands as a shower of tears rained down his face, Italy bit his lip, sitting down beside him, "...Germany."

Germany's head shot up and he went bright red, he coughed awkwardly, scrubbing his tears away quickly, "I-Italy...what are you doing here? I wanted to be alone."

"Germany please, I'm really really sorry." Italy reached for his hand, grabbing hold of it forcefully as Germany tried to pull away.

"Italy please just leave." Germany muttered softly, letting his arm go limp as Italy clung onto his hand.

"Not without you...come on a gondola ride with me Germany."

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "What za hell? You say something enough to make me break down like a little girl and then expect me to go on a gondola ride with you?"

"Please Germany I...I think it will help."

Germany shook his head, slightly dazed, "What za hell is with you Italians? A stupid gondola ride isn't going to solve anything."

"It'll be easier to talk...please Germany." Italy took a firm grasp of his hand as he stood up, gently tugging Germany up with him.

Germany sighed deeply, he couldn't find the energy to argue, as embarrassing as it was to admit the only thing Germany wanted to do was go somewhere by himself to cry...Italy's words had burned him deep. "Okay fine. Then will you leave me alone?"

Italy nodded, "Sì..." he took them to one of the gondolas floating nearby, the gondolier merely had to have a look at who Italy was before letting him and Germany carefully climb into the narrow boat free of charge. Italy lay down amongst the red velvet cushions, gently tugging Germany down next to him. The German scowled at how narrow the boat was, meaning he was lying very close to the Italian, shoulders brushing up against one another.

Italy slipped an arm around Germany's waist, holding him close as the gondolier pushed off the wall with his foot and gently starting rowing them down the canal. Germany shifted around, trying to pull away from Italy but the size of the boat meant he wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, he settled back onto the cushions, watching the beautiful dark buildings pass, illuminated with soft glowing lights, as well as the gently twinkling stars above their heads. Italy cuddled close to Germany, despite how stiff and unwelcoming his body was, 'I need to say it...it needs to be perfect.', "Germany..."

Germany sighed, "...ja?"

Italy bit his lip, the moment didn't seem right, but it didn't look like it would get any better, "...I love you."

Germany closed his eyes momentarily, "Do you now..." he muttered softly.

"Sì, Germany you know I do...and you said you still loved me too." Italy snuggled closer to him, gently taking his hand, "Please can't we just forget about all that stuff with Spain?"

"...I want to."

Italy beamed, sitting up, "Yay! We're back together!" he leant towards the German for a kiss.

Germany placed a hand over his mouth before he could reach him, "...but I can't."

Italy's smile faltered, "What?...why not?"

"I just can't." Germany sat up, sighing deeply, "No matter how hard I try." he was silent for a moment before growling at himself, "For god sake...I hate all this depressing stuff! I'm better with anger."

"Then be angry Germany, be angry at me please...if it'll make you feel better."

Germany bit his lip, contemplating Italy's words, "...it's not as easy as that."

"I can make you angry Germany." Italy sat up, turning properly to face him, "Want me to say again what I said in the restaurant before?"

Germany glared at him, "Okay that's it." he stood up, rocking the gondola dangerously, "Stop this boat." he growled at the gondolier before he carefully climbed out, jumping back onto the pavement, walking away.

"Germany!" Italy called after him, stumbling slightly as he too jumped out and went after him, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere, I just...I have to get away from all this." he indicated to the people around him, the populous part of the city they were now in. Italy bit his lip, continuing to follow the German as he hurried away. He carried on going, through the streets of the city, past thousands and thousands of people until they began to come to a part of Venice that even Italy couldn't recognise. They'd been walking for nearly an hour and Italy's legs were aching with tiredness, but he kept on going, not wanting to lose him.

Eventually the German stopped, they'd come to a deserted clearing right on the edge of the city, it seemed to be a botanical gardens of some kind. There was no body around for miles and Italy suddenly felt quite nervous. "Italy..." the German said after a long moment of silence, his back to the Italian, swallowing heavily, "...I can't do this."

Italy stayed stood a few metres behind the German, his heart hammering nervously in his chest, "What?"

Germany bit his lip, clutching at his hair stressfully, "I can't help it Italy." he turned to face him, "Every time I look at you I just..." he growled irritably, kicking a stone that was in his path, "All I can think about is you and Spain!"

"Why Germany?" Italy stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "After everything we have together why can you only focus on that one thing?"

"Don't you dare turn the blame on me!" Germany snapped, taking a few steps closer to him, "You're the one who cheated! I have done nothing wrong!"

"What do you want me to say Germany? That this is all my fault?" Italy asked, unfamiliar waves of anger mixing in with his upset.

"Italy, I think by now you und I both know this is entirely your fault." Germany growled, turning away from him, glancing up at the sky as he suddenly felt a raindrop hit the top of his head.

"Well I'm sorry." Italy said, biting his lip as his voice started to shake, "I'm sorry and I've said it so many times! And I've told you I still love you, I don't know what else you want Germany!"

Germany stared at him, not even registering the rain as it fell and soaked into his shirt and dishevelled his hair, he knew what he wanted, "I want to know why."

"I told you why we slept together, I was upset-"

"Nein." Germany shook his head, sending a shower of raindrops to the ground below them, "I want to know why you love me."

"...what?" Italy stared at him in confusion through the rain as it grew heavier, soaking them through their clothes.

Germany swallowed, "I-I want three, no wait five! I want five reasons Italy...five reasons why you still love me, five reasons why _this_," he waved his arms around between the two of them, "Is all worth it, I mean look at us! We're stood in the middle of God knows where in the pouring rain! All because you want me back, well I want to know why Italy." Germany came closer to him, staring down at him intently, "Why am I worth all this?"

"F-Five reasons?"

"Ja, five reasons...und one of them can't have anything to do with the baby!" he added as he saw the way Italy's hands went to cradle his bump.

Italy swallowed, reaching up to shake the water from his hair, "Okay...urm..." he trailed off unsurely, he didn't know what to say! He loved Germany more than anything in the world, and it was much easier to say this then to think of reasons why. Italy shivered violently through his soaked through shirt, gazing at the German, trying desperately to come up with some good reasons.

Germany bit his lip, he didn't like how long the Italian had been silent for, "Italy, if you can't even think of one reason-"

"W-Wait!" Italy said desperately, holding out his hands, "I urm...I love how you leave your hair for me."

"...what?" Germany asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Italy bit his lip, "I love how you sometimes leave your hair messy, because you know how much I like it." he said softly, stepping closer to him, "Just like now." Germany stared at him, still confused as the Italian reached up to run his fingers through the German's sodden hair, shaking the rain from it, "...I love how you always wake up before me, and then wake me up by kissing my neck." Italy came closer still, gently resting his hands on the German's drenched shirt, feeling his warm skin through the soaked fabric, "...I love how you put on the big tough guy act for everyone around you, and that only I know how sweet and sensitive you really are..." Germany blushed heavily, feeling his anger starting to subside. Italy pressed his hands more firmly against the German's toned chest, furrowing his brows in thought, running out of ideas, "...and urm...urm..."

Germany gently placed his ice cold hand on top of Italy's, the Italian looked up questioningly, "I love..." the German drawled softly in a low husky voice, "...those cute little snuffly sounds you make while you're asleep."

A smile slowly fixed itself to Italy's face, "I love how you still wanted to be with me even after you met Romano!"

Germany laughed slightly, squeezing Italy's hands, "I love how you don't even know how absolutely adorable you are."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, blushing slightly, gazing up at the German through his wet fringe that was stuck to his forehead. He gently ran his fingers down Germany's sodden shirt, contemplating his next words, "I love..." he let his smile drop, giving the German a more serious look, "...how you'd be willing to forgive me for sleeping with Spain."

Germany gazed at him silently for a moment, still keeping a strong grip on his hands. He leant down slightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "...I love how you know me so well."

Italy smiled, "I love-"

Germany pressed a finger against Italy's lips, "You've done five..."

"I know." Italy smiled, softly kissing the tip of his finger, "...but I could do about a thousand more."

Germany smiled softly, one of those genuine loving smiles that only Italy has ever been able to coax out of him, "...so could I." he purred softly, brushing back Italy's fringe as he leant down for a soft kiss. Italy smiled against the German's lips, it felt like absolute heaven after so long apart, so long since they were last together like this. Germany slipped his arms around Italy's waist, drawing him in closer, pressing their wet bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Italy moaned softly, clutching a handful of Germany's blond locks as they mouths melded perfectly together, tongues entwining. Soon the German found himself ridding the Italian of his drenched shirt that clung to his body, tossing his to the ground in a heap, Italy did the same to the German, allowing them to have skin on skin contact as they passionately kissed.

Italy moaned softly as Germany's hands made their way down the front of his chest, rubbing slow, tantalising circles across his warm yet wet skin. The Italian jumped up all of a sudden, wrapping his legs around the German's waist, gripping the back of his neck for support. Germany stumbled slightly yet held on tight, burying his head in the crook of Italy's neck, softly biting and licking at the soft skin there. Italy whimpered softly, nuzzling the top of Germany's head, struggling to hold on as the German's entire body was soaking wet as the rain showered heavily over the couple.

Eventually Italy climbed down, yet still stayed firmly curled up in the German's arms, he shivered slightly, not realising how cold he was all of a sudden, "Germany...can we go back?"

"Ja, I need to go and reclaim you as mine." Germany muttered softly, grinning slightly.

Italy beamed, grabbing their sodden shirts before taking the German's hand, "There's nothing I'd want more than that."

**~0~**

Germany smiled to himself as he sipped his beer, leaning against the railings of their hotel balcony much later that night, well, more like very early morning now. Behind him in the room Italy was sleeping soundly in their double bed, tired out after the love awaited love making that had taken place. The German gazed up at the starry sky, his smile refused to leave his face, he couldn't believe how happy he was.

"Germany?" Italy said softly, yawning slightly as he stepped out onto the balcony, "...what are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some air." Germany smiled, placing his beer down as he held out his arms, "Come here before you get cold."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, bounding over into his boyfriend's waiting arms, cuddling close to him, "You're so nice and warm Germany."

Germany smiled, kissing the top of his head, "I like keeping you warm Italy."

Italy smiled, cuddling close to him, they were silent for a few moments until Italy spoke up, slightly nervous, "Germany..."

"Ja?"

"I want you to do somthing for me..."

"Anything Italy." Germany said softly, kissing his forehead gently.

Italy looked up at him, "I want you to fogive Spain."

Germany blinked slowly, biting his lip, "I see..."

"Please Germany, if you can forgive me please forgive him too...you two used to be good friends."

Germany nodded slowly, "That's true...okay, I'll forgive him, for you." he smiled, pulling Italy closer.

Italy nuzzled up against him, gently lacing their fingers together, "Grazie...I love you Germany."

"I love you too Italy...and I'm sorry about everything."

"Like what?"

"Like...yelling at you, staying angry for so long...abandoning you after I promised to be there for you." he looked at the Italian seriously, gently placing a hand over his stomach, "Is it too late to make the same promise?"

"...only if you keep it." Italy said softly, squeezing Germany's hands.

Germany smirked slightly, leaning down for a tender kiss, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Gahh I'm sorry, I copped out of writing the smut scene : was too tired for it. I promise they'll be some next chapter though! Although not with Germany and Italy mind you...**

**Anyways, happy times :) hope you liked it**

**Reviews are love :)**


	10. Bound Together

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 10 - Bound Together**

* * *

><p>Canada smiled lovingly, gently rocking his sweet little daughter in his arms that evening, carefully carrying her upstairs to the nursery to get her ready for bed. He placed her down on the changing table and took out some pyjamas, carefully undressed her and put her into the dark brown fluffy footie pyjamas, complete with beaver ears attached to the hood and a beaver tail on the back. The Canadian had died when he saw them in the shop, he had to get them for her, they even had a maple leaf sewn on the front. Quebec yawned softly, reaching up a tiny hand to rub at her tired blue eyes, Canada smiled, carefully carrying her to her cradle, wrapping her up in the blankets.<p>

"She asleep?" France asked softly, coming up behind him.

"Almost." Canada answered quietly, winding the maple leaf mobile that hug above the cradle, it began to slowly spin round and round, playing a soft French lullaby.

France slipped his arms around Canada's waist from behind, "Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien vite, dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bientôt..." he sang softly along to the soft tune, gently rocking Canada from behind.

Canada smiled sweetly, resting back against France's shoulder, "I love the sound of your voice..."

France smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Merci mon cher..." he gently let go of him so he could lean down to softly kiss Quebec's forehead just as her eyes were starting to close, France smiled softly, gazing down at her, gently tucking her in before standing back up.

Canada smiled, slipping his hand into France's, "She's so beautiful..."

"Just like her mother..." France said with a smirk, pulling him close.

Canada blushed slightly, "H-Hey I've told you not to call me that."

"But mon cher you're such a caring mother." France said, laughing slightly, squeezing his hand.

Canada blushed deeper, "Shush...we're both her fathers."

France nodded, kissing him gently, "Oui...Canada?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come and meet me on ze balcony in a couple of minutes? I 'ave something for you." France said softly, a slight note of anxiety in his voice.

Canada looked at him curiously, "Sure France, I'll just finished in here then I'll come meet you." France nodded and left silently, leaving Canada wondering what he had planned. 'Strange...it's not a special occasion is it?' Canada went to put away Quebec's clothes and turn out the light, deciding that it must just be a random act of romance from the Frenchman. He softly shut the door behind him as he left and wandered over to the balcony through his and France's bedroom, France was already there, gazing out at the beautiful city of Paris as the sun set, stood next to a champagne cooler which held a very large, expensive bottle of champagne.

Canada smiled in surprise as he stepped outside, "What's this for France?"

France smirked slightly, holding out his arms, "I thought tonight should be special mon cher."

Canada went to his boyfriend, cuddling up in his embrace, "What's so special about tonight?"

"Shhh..." France placed a finger to his lips, "In good time mon petit ange." he smiled, handing Canada a champagne glass as he went to uncork the bottle.

Canada took the glass, looking slightly befuddled as France filled it up with the sparkling champagne before doing the same with his own glass. The Canadian took a sip, smiling slightly, cuddling up in France's arms, "You're so sweet France..." he said softly as he gazed out at the beautiful orange and pink sunset that stained the sky, "...how do you keep thinking of such romantic things?"

France smirked, sipping his own drink, holding his boyfriend close, "You inspire me..." he murmured softly, his heart hammering nervously in his chest.

Canada blushed slightly, leaning back against France, taking another sip of champagne, "...I don't know what to say to that." he muttered shyly.

France gave a slight nervous laugh, holding Canada closer to try and calm himself, he bit his lip, he needed to get his voice under control, "O-Oh Canada...did I tell you Italy called today?"

"He did? Oh God...did he find Germany?"

"Oui, and I'm so 'appy to say zey are back together." France said, his voice wavering slightly as nerves were getting the better with him.

Canada was too pleased to notice, "Really? Oh yay! Oh France that's so wonderful I'm so pleased for them! Aww bless..." he smiled, nuzzling into France, looking slightly confused as he appeared to be shaking ever so slightly, "Are you okay honey?"

"Oui I just...I need to ask you something..." France gently let go of Canada and immediately felt a loss, like letting go of a life line, he was no longer able to breathe. "It'z...it'z something I've been wanting to ask for a while now..." with a shaking hand he took Canada's glass from him and placed them both on the balcony railing before turning back to him. France took a deep breath, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand, "Canada...ze first day I met you, nearly three years ago, I knew you were ze one for me...how beautiful iz life when shared with someone special, ze weeks float by like moments...and our love grows ever stronger..." France lifted Canada's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I 'ave always believed in love, yet cupid 'ad never struck me with itz piercing arrow, so I never knew 'ow strong it could be, I never believed love could be so sweet so overwhelming, so tender...zen I met you..." France brought Canada's hand up to his cheek, covering it with his own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze as he gazed lovingly at the man he loved. "Ze love we share 'as brought meaning to my life, I want to spend every day by your side, finding new ways to make you feel my eternal love for you...a love that will be with me forever."

Canada bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes, "France that was..." he stopped, brows furrowing slightly, realising something, "...that sounds really familiar..."

France nodded, "Oui, I said it to you ze first day we were together...as true zat day as it still iz today." he leant towards him, softly kissing his lips, "...if you can tell me now zat zose feelings are mutual, I shall continue with what I wanted to ask." France asked, purely for romance purposes, but couldn't help feeling slightly anxious that Canada might reject him.

Canada smiled, cheeks going slightly red, "France of course I do...what did you want to ask me?"

France smiled, starting to shake again as he reached into his back pocket, "Canada...I couldn't imagine my life without you, you've brought me so much joy and 'appiness...and you've given me a beautiful daughter...you've brought meaning to my life and I couldn't ask for anything better...I know we're already bound with our love 'owever..." he slowly got down on one knee, slipping something out of his pocket, into his shaking hand, "...I want to make it official, I love you so much Canada..." he opened his hand and held up a gold ring, embedded with a red, maple leaf shaped diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Canada stared at him, mouth hanging open, tears cascading down his face as he took in France's words, "O-Oh God..." he whispered, hands covering his mouth. France bit his lip, his heart had stopped beating as he waited for an answer, slowly Canada lowered his hands, a big grin on his face, "I've been waiting so long for you to ask me! Yes!"

It took a moment for France to realise he'd got the answer he wanted before he leapt to his feet, grabbed Canada around the waist, lifted him and swung him round, "Oh oui! Thank ze lord!" he laughed, gently placing him down, "Canada...you've just made my life..." he grinned, pressing a tender kiss to Canada's lips as he gently pushed the ring onto his finger.

Canada was still beaming as he gently removed his glasses to wipe his eyes, "You've made mine! France...you have no idea how happy this makes me." he whispered, gazing down at his stunning ring.

France smirked slightly, picking up the champagne glasses, handing Canada his back, "To us." he whispered softly, gently clinking the glasses together.

Canada smiled, taking a quick sip before whipping out his phone, "I've got to tell my brother." he rang America's number, whilst waiting for him to pick up he put him on speaker phone so France could hear.

"Hey bro, not like you to call while I'm at school, what's up?" came America's voice after a few moments.

"We've got some news, is England there?"

"Yeah he's being a right bore." America grinned, taking the book out of England's hand, Canada could hear the Brit protesting in the background.

"Put me on speaker, I have something to tell you both." Canada said, not able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Shut up dude! He wants to tell us something." America fumbled with the phone for a moment, "Okay you're on, what is it?"

Canada beamed, glancing across at France, "Me and France...are getting married!"

"Oh my God!" it was England's voice that sounded first, "Oh wow that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you both."

"Yeah that's really great bro, 'bout time France."

Canada smiled, kissing him gently, "I've got a ring and everything! I'm so happy..."

"Well we're happy for you, now you guys have a proper little family going on." America said, smiling to himself, genuinely pleased for his brother.

"Well...you too right? I mean...have you got England pregnant yet?" Canada asked, lacing his hand with France's.

"No..." America's sad reply came, "It just wouldn't work, not even on me either."

"Did you use ze tips I gave you?"

"What tips?" Canada asked curiously.

France smirked, "Nothing mon chéri."

"Yeah they didn't work, but it doesn't matter we're getting a kid anyway." America said happily.

"Really? How?"

"We're adopting! Isn't that cool? I mean it won't look like us or anything but it's the next best thing!" America grinned, jumping onto the bed beside England.

"Really? Aww that's sweet you guys..." Canada giggled slightly as France was trying to tug him towards the bedroom, "Okay America I gotta go, I'll see you soon."

"See you bro, and congrats again!"

Canada smiled, hanging up just as France was tugging him inside by the edge of his shirt, "You never get tired of this do you?" he muttered, shaking his head fondly.

"No...do you?" France asked, ridding the smaller teen of his shirt.

Canada smirked, threading his fingers into France's long hair, "No, never my love."

**~0~**

"Yay home!" Italy grinned, bounding out of the car once Germany pulled up safely into Italy's drive after their wonderful weekend together in Venice.

Germany smirked slightly, following him out, "Hey calm down...don't strain yourself."

Italy smiled sweetly, "Sorry..." he let himself into the house, making his way into the kitchen, happily murmuring pasta to himself.

Germany shook his head, chuckling slightly as he followed him in, "By the way..." he said as he closed the door, "...did Spain respond to your message?"

"Yep! He was unsure but he said he'd come over." Italy called from the kitchen as he began to heat a pan of water.

Germany nodded, settling himself down on the sofa, sighing softly, he really had been a jerk to Spain. Aside from glaring at him every chance he got he almost killed the man when he found out about the affair! It was out of order...so when Italy asked him to forgive Spain he knew it was the right thing to do. The Italian had messaged the Spaniard asking him to come over once they were home from Venice so that they could talk to him, Germany could understand Spain's reluctance to do so, poor boy probably thought they planned to murder him.

By the time Italy was finished making his pasta, eating it happily on the sofa in Germany's arms, the doorbell chimed. Italy shot up to answer it, grinning when he saw Spain, "Spain! You came! I'm so happy you're here!" he grinned, throwing his arms around his glum looking friend.

"Hola..." Spain said cautiously, hurriedly letting go of Italy when he saw the German watching them from the living room.

Italy dragged the Spaniard into the living room where the German stood, looking quite awkwardly at him. Spain smiled nervously, taking a step back. The Italian pulled him forward again, "It's okay Spain! Germany has something to say to you."

Spain winced, hunching over slightly as Germany approached him, he had to resist the urge to cry out when the German placed a hand on his shoulder, "Spain." Germany said softly, getting him to look up, "I want you to know I forgive you."

Spain stared at him, "What?"

"I forgive you for sleeping with Italy, your feelings were hurt as were Italy's...of which I take the blame, however that left me no excuse to physically harm you in the way I did, you yourself were more caring, and protecting to Italy then me, his boyfriend, should have been. I apologise for the way I acted and I would like to put this whole mess behind us."

Spain seemed at a loss for words as the German spoke, gently patting his shoulder until suddenly the Spaniard threw himself forward into Germany's arms, hugging him tightly, "Sì! Sì! Sì! Germany I would like nothing more than that sì! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened and don't you dare think you owe _me_ an apology! I owe you a thousand apologies!" he cried, burying his head in the German's shoulder.

Germany patted his back slightly awkwardly, looking taken a back, "Uhh nein, it's okay, really Spain...I forgive you."

Spain pulled back, dabbing at his eyes, "Gracias...I can't tell you how much this means to me, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Stop that Spain! It's all better now!" Italy beamed, hugging them both, "Group hug! All friends again!"

Spain laughed slightly, hugging them both, Germany smirked slightly but hugged anyway, "Sì...I'm so glad, well...except for one thing."

Italy looked at him sadly, "Romano can't stay mad at us forever..."

"I think he could." Spain said softly, sighing.

"Did you talk to him at the academy?" Germany asked.

Spain shook his head, "I've not been there, I went back to Barcelona...how could I possibly go back after what happened?"

"You should! You should go make him forgive you!"

"I don't know how..." Spain muttered sadly.

"We'll think of something Spain." Germany said, gently patting his back.

"No, don't trouble yourselves with it...maybe I should just start getting over it." Spain shrugged, sighing softly, "Well...it was nice to see you two but I better get back before it gets dark...thank you again for agreeing to forget about all this."

"You could always stay the night." Germany suggested.

Spain shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but this place just reminds me of Romano..." Spain smiled sadly, "Adios amigos." he gave them a brief hug before he left.

Germany and Italy stood silently as they listened to Spain pull out of the driveway, "You know...I think Spain may have had it worse than us." Germany muttered softly, Italy nodding in agreement.

**~0~**

Switzerland suprised himself by how he was always able to find his Austrian in the commodious, lavish mansion which he now lived in. No matter where he was in the vast home, all he had to do was listen out for soft, gentle tune that seemed to always be coming from the music room where Austria sat at his grand piano. He was doing it now, playing expertly whilst Switzerland listened from another room, he smiled slightly, deciding to go and disturb him. Switzerland took the long trek downstairs from the bedroom, through one of the sitting rooms, across a corridor until he came to the music room where he silently pushed open the door. He stood and watched Austria, always fascinated by the way he played the piano with his eyes shut, being able to simply feel the music...not that Switzerland really believed any of that nonsense.

Austria hadn't noticed him, he carried on playing until he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, he looked up, smiling, "Good evening Switzerland."

"Good evening." Switzerland said softly, nudging Austria with his side so he scooted over on his seat so the teen could sit next to him.

"I thought you were going up to bed?" Austria said, starting to play a soft little tune on the piano with one hand.

Switzerland shrugged, "I couldn't sleep." he muttered softly, watching Austria's hand moving delicately across the keys.

"I'm not suprised, trying to sleep in that." Austria said, chuckling slightly at Switzerland's pink frilly pyjamas.

Switzerland didn't laugh, starting to pick at a loose thread on the sleeve, "...Liechtenstein made them for me." he muttered softly.

Austria's smile faltered, "O-Oh...sorry."

"It's okay." Switzerland sighed slightly, pressing a few keys on the piano.

"...are you still in love with her?" Austria asked gently.

"No...I hope she's got over me, or found someone to distract her." he sighed, "...I hope she can find someone else."

Austria patted his shoulder gently, "She's a bright, sweet, attractive young girl, she'll have no trouble finding someone else...you've got nothing to worry about."

"Hmmm..." Switzerland mused softly, still gently pressing keys, playing a little tuneless song.

Austria watched him sadly for a few moments, gently squeezing his shoulder, "...you okay?"

Switzerland nodded slowly, "Yeah...just thinking."

"...about what?"

"That night..." he muttered softly, gazing ahead at the wall as it all came flooding back...

_~0~_

_"W-What?"_

_"I said I think we should break up..."_

_Switzerland stared at Liechtenstein, not quite believing what she was saying, "B-But why? What I have I done?" he stared at her, bewildered, he couldn't remember doing anything wrong!_

_"Switzerland...you haven't done anything, I just...I don't think it's working." she said softly, gently patting his arm._

_"But...Liechtenstein, I don't understand...why isn't it working?"_

_"It just isn't."_

_"That's not a reason! Liechtenstein tell me why." Switzerland said firmly, glaring at her._

_Liechtenstein sighed, "Okay...Switzerland honestly, you're a control freak, you're demanding and you never let me do what I want...I love you Switzerland, but I can't be with you anymore, it's just too much." she looked at him sadly, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Don't worry, I'm going to share a room with some friends from my homeland from now on, I thought it would be awkward if I stayed here."_

_Switzerland stared, gaping at her, at a loss for words, "B-But...I wha..."_

_Liechtenstein grabbed her pink travel case off her bed which she'd already packed earlier that day, "I'm sorry Switzerland, I really am...well...see you around."_

_Switzerland didn't know what to say, he could feel his heart breaking, he wanted to plead with her, beg her to stay, but all he could manage to utter was, "...bye." before she kissed him on the cheek once more and left. The young teen just stood in his room, he felt like he was dreaming...or was it a nightmare? He couldn't actually feel anything, he was just going numb, his mind started spinning, contemplating mad ideas...and one stuck out above the rest, "...I have to be crazy to even consider this." he whispered softly, however his feet had already begun to move, taking him out of the room, out of the dormitory, down the spiral staircase, across a corridor, up some stairs, down another corridor, through some double doors to a the corridor where all the staff slept._

_Over the past few months, he and his music teacher had become really good friends. At first they both thought it would be awkward what with the whole affair and everything (which somehow managed to become a rumour that spread around the school, much to their embarrassment) however it was quite the opposite, it somehow brought them closer together. Switzerland never got in trouble for not doing work or handing in assignments, and Austria pretty much composed all of his music pieces for him, after every lesson Switzerland would hang back and they'd talk in the classroom or go and get a drink together. He'd even become closer to Hungary although he was sure she was slightly uncomfortable with him hanging out with her husband after what happened between them. Out of everyone at the school he considered him to be his greatest friend, which is why despite how crazy it was to go to see him at ten o clock at night, he needed to see him._

_Switzerland walked slowly down the corridor, stopping at the door which had Austria and Hungary's name on. By now the numbness he had felt was subsiding, being replaced with a heavy weight in his chest and a prickly sensation in his eyes. He reached up and softly knocked on the door, gritting his teeth as he could feel his bottom lip trembling._

_Austria opened the door curiously, looking suprised to see the teen there, "Switzerland? What are you doing here? You should be in your dorm."_

_"S-Sir..." Switzerland couldn't stop the slight sob that escaped his lips, he threw himself into Austria's arms, clutching at his back as he cried._

_Austria stumbled back slightly, looking stunned, "What's happened Switzerland?" he gently tugged the boy into his room, softly shutting the door._

_Switzerland sniffed, pulling away, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "W-Where's Mrs Hungary?" he asked, glancing around the empty bedroom._

_"She's got coursework to mark, she's in the library, never mind that." he gently swept the boy's fringe back from his face, "What's wrong?"_

_"Liechtenstein dumped me..." Switzerland whispered softly, tears building up again._

_Austria looked at him sadly, "You poor thing...come here." he held out his arms, holding the boy close as he once again began to cry, tears shedding down his face._

_"I-I just don't understand!" Switzerland cried harder, clutching at the front of Austria's pyjamas, "I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Okay, shhh..." Austria gently let go of him, sitting him down on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "...tell me what she said."_

_"She said I was demanding and controlling and stuff...but if that was true then why did she stay with me for so long?" Switzerland asked, sniffling slightly._

_Austria gently rubbed his back, "It's just one of those things..." he said softly, "Women are complex creatures Switzerland, sometimes they just change their minds."_

_Switzerland sniffed again, wiping at his eyes, "It just hurts...I mean I wasn't prepared for it! It was so randomly out of the blue...she just walked out like she didn't even give a damn..." he grumbled bitterly, leaning into his teacher's chest._

_"I'm sure she's taking it just as hard as you are." he looked at the boy sadly, pulling him close, he'd never seen the strong, usually unemotional boy this way._

_"I doubt it, she's right, I am controlling...why would anyone want to be with me?"_

_"Don't say that!" Austria said in shock, looking down at him, he reached up to gently take hold of his face in his hands, "You're a kind, caring, intelligent, interesting young man that anybody would be lucky to have...and want to be with."_

_Switzerland bit his lip, "...would you?"_

_"...what?"_

_"Would you...want to be with me?"_

_Austria swallowed heavily, looking away, "...treading on this water again are we?"_

_Switzerland sighed, resting his head back against Austria's chest, listening to the way his steady heart beat quickened in pace, "I'm sorry...I just don't feel very good about myself right now, I just...wanted to know I meant something to someone."_

_"Switzerland you do, you mean a hell of a lot to me." Austria ran his hand down his back, his other gently clutching the back of his neck, "I mean it, you're...a special kid."_

_"Don't call me a kid, I'm nearly eighteen." Switzerland lifted his head from his chest, looking up at him, "...but thanks, you mean a lot to me too."_

_Austria smiled, "Good, you know you're a really lovely guy Switzerland." he gently ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, sending shivers down the young man's spine._

_"You don't mean that."_

_"Of course I do, why would you think that?"_

_"Because you have a wife...and married men don't say those kinds of things to guys like me..." Switzerland muttered softly, gently playing with the wild strand of hair that stuck out of Austria's head._

_"...what do you mean guys like you?" Austria asked, slightly perplexed._

_Switzerland sighed, looking at him sadly, "Guys who...are really attracted to you."_

_"R-Really?" Austria asked, heart pounding nervously._

_"Yeah..." Switzerland wasn't concentrating on the conversation anymore, he was gazing at Austria's face, taking in the sight of this beautiful man. Slowly, he leant closer towards him, just testing the boundaries, the Austrian showed no sign of discomfort so he continued, steadily forward until their lips softly brushed together in a kiss._

_Something inside them both suddenly clicked. Switzerland threw himself into the music teacher, who caught him easily falling back on the bed as the young man's tongue delved deeply into the Austrian's mouth. The teen's hands found their way to the bottom of his teacher's pyjama shirt, he wasted no time in shoving them up underneath the garment to latch onto his nipples, squeezing and twisting them gently. Austria's deep moan was swallowed by Switzerland's invading tongue as it continued to wrestle with his own, sending trails of saliva down both of their chins._

_Switzerland sat up all of sudden, tugging the shirt off Austria's head, tossing it to one side, staying straddled on the older man as he let his hands wander across his chest down to his stomach. Austria bit his lip, arching his back slightly to those soft hand, shaking his head slightly from side to side, "Sw-Switzerland we can't do this again!"_

_Switzerland stopped moving his hands, instead he drove his crotch into the older mans, letting him know just what he was doing to him, "Please Sir, I want this so badly, I...I need this..." diving lower, he began showering his teachers exposed chest with kisses and soft bites, inflicting soft whimpers from the man._

_"B-But we know it's wrong..." Austria begged._

_Switzerland stopped just as he reached his teacher's abs, letting his tongue slowly trace a figure of eight around his skin for a few moments, "...do you want me to stop?" he murmured softly, sitting up slightly to look at him._

_Austria bit his lip, his arousal and feelings getting the better of his common sense, "...God no." he reached up and fisted a hand into the boy's blond locks, pulling him down into a heated kiss, rolling them over so he was on top, "But at least let me take the lead, I am your teacher after all."_

_A grin slowly fixed itself to Switzerland's face, "Be my guest Sir."_

_Austria grinned right back, he pressed their lips back together as his hands continued their exploration of his hair, tugging and pulling at it as their tongues collided and their bodies moved against one another. The Austrian groaned in frustration at how much clothing the boy was wearing, "I'm going to go lock the door..." he muttered softly into his ear, "...and in the time I'm gone you better not be wearing these damn clothes." he growled softly as he tore himself away from the bed, poking his head outside just to make sure no one was around before locking the door._

_When he turned back around he found Switzerland had already rid himself of his clothes and was ready for him. Austria swallowed heavily, going completely hard just from the sight of him, his perfect pale skin practically glowing, blond hair now matted from where the Austrian had been tugging at it, and his own hardness flat against his stomach, waiting for him. With shaking hands he rid himself of his pyjama bottoms before crawling back onto the bed into the boy's waiting arms. Switzerland pulled him back down into a kiss, thrusting his hips up slightly to get some friction. Austria groaned softly, taking a firm grasp of the young man's hips he began grinding into him, letting his mouth wander down to the boy's neck, nipping and suckling the soft, pale skin, leaving red marks._

_Switzerland gripped the back of Austria's neck, moaning softly as his body was invaded by the older man, who was lifting his thigh up over his shoulder, pressing something against his entrance..._

_"Ahh!" Switzerland gasped loudly as a digit was slowly pushed into him, gently stretching him out. He bit down hard on his bottom lip at the slight pain as a second one joined it, scissoring him open._

_"Shhh..." Austria soothed him as the teen softly whimpered, he pressed a kiss against his jaw as he thrust them in deeper, causing the boy to cry out. When his noises began to sound more pleasurable, the teacher removed his fingers and sat up, repositioning himself, "...are you okay?" he asked softly as he leant down to kiss him._

_Switzerland nodded, kissing him back for a few moments, "Yes, please, just-just do it oh God Sir...Sir I think..." he bit his lip, something holding him back. Austria laced their fingers together, pinning his arms above his head as he slowly pushed into the teen, Switzerland cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "Ahh! I...oh God...Sir I think I love you!" he blurted out just as his teacher pushed all the way in, gently prodding his prostate, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body._

_Austria paused for a moment to meet his gaze, "Switzerland, I-"_

_"MOVE DAMNIT!" the teen bellowed, desperately pushing back on his teacher's shoulders to get him to pull out._

_Austria chuckled, caught off guard for a second before he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in against that same spot, making the boy groan deeply, digging his nails into the older man's upper arms. The Austrian leant down, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth as he continued to thrust into him, setting a steady rhythm, slipping a hand down between them he took hold of Switzerland's erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts._

_Switzerland gripped tighter, moaning deeply into Austria's mouth as he hit that same spot over and over, he wound his legs around the Austrian to get him to sink deeper and when he did the teen could see stars, "Nghn...oh God!" clenching his eyes shut, he arched his back as he came with a silent cry, shooting his load onto Austria's hand and chest. Austria let out a deep groan as the boy's walls tightened around him, he pounded him into the bed a few more times before he too came, his warm seed filling Switzerland's body._

_Austria collapsed on top of him, panting heavily against his bare shoulder, kissing it softly, "I...I wanted to say..." Austria sat up slowly, gently pulling out of him, "...that I love you too."_

_Switzerland gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, "Y-You do?"_

_"Yes...oh God I really do..." Austria pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "...but this is so wrong."_

_Switzerland nodded, glancing anxiously at the clock, "What time will Hungary be back?"_

_"Soon, you should probably go." he sat up, helping the teen to retrieve his clothes._

_"Okay...but we need to talk about this." he said softly as he dressed himself._

_Austria nodded, "I agree, not tonight...sometime after class." he smirked slightly, holding the door open for him._

_Switzerland smiled, "It's a date." he gave his teacher a long, deep kiss right before he left, despite the fact they were in front of an open door, "Goodnight Mr Austria."_

_"Goodnight Switzerland."_

_~0~_

"...I'm going to bed." Switzerland said softly after another few moment of silence, getting up from the piano, making his way once again through the huge mansion.

Austria sighed, put away his music sheets carefully before following him up the stairs to bed. Switzerland climbed into their large double bed, holding a pillow close to his chest, Austria got changed into his purple silk pyjamas before joining him. The teen looked across at him, "Do you miss your wife?"

Austria looked at him, "...sometimes...do you miss Liechtenstein?"

"Sometimes..." he muttered softly, lying down in the bed.

Austria lay down beside him, looking at him sadly, "...do you regret this?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand under the covers.

Switzerland took the hand of his beloved, leaning close to softly kiss him, "...not even for a second."

"Good...neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapters so weird D: *hides*<strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked it anyway XD<strong>

**France's Song: **

**Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,**  
><strong>The child will sleep very soon<strong>  
><strong>Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,<strong>  
><strong>The child will sleep oh, so soon.<strong>

**Mon petit ange - My little angel**


	11. Fixing a Broken Heart

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 11 - Fixing a Broken Heart  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~3 months later~<strong>

It's amazing how much can change in such a short amount of time. It seems as if only yesterday Italy and Germany were lying back in each other's arms on the sofa in the dormitory of the academy, Germany perhaps attempting to read a text book or do some homework whilst Italy happily played with the buttons on the German's shirt, usually resulting in them ending up doing an all too different type of 'productive work'.

Now six months along, Italy's pregnancy was a little bit more than noticeable, the sweet Italian looked like he'd swallowed a basket ball, his softly rounded belly poked noticeably out of his clothes. Germany of course, had tried to be the best partner he possibly could, assisting Italy with all his endless needs; helping him to the toilet, helping him up and down the stairs, buying him maternity clothes and even compiling with his ridiculous meal requests.

_"Germany! Can I have some gelato?"_

_"Ja, I'll just go get you some-"_

_"With pasta sauce!"_

_"...you want some gelato and some pasta sauce?"_

_"No! Pasta sauce on top of the gelato! And grated cheese!"_

The German was amazed how the Italian was able to stomach such things, as well how he himself was able to watch Italy eat such things without feeling nauseous. Needless to say the pregnancy had brought them closer together, now that they had Italy's house to themselves they had all the alone time they needed to concentrate on their relationship, working through the hardships and just being there for each other when they needed it.

Italy had received a phone call from the adoption agency a few weeks before, they were checking up on how he was doing and informing him that the couple expecting to take his baby from him were very excited. The Italian had said everything was fine but was immediately saddened by the phone call, he hadn't said anything to Germany but the Italian was starting to form a bond with this unborn child inside of him...or maybe it was the fact that the child had brought him and Germany closer...whatever the case, every time he thought about the fact that he'd be giving the child up, Italy wanted to go somewhere and cry.

"Italy..." Germany murmured softly, gently kissing the side of his neck to wake the sweet boy, gently placing a hand over his rounded stomach.

Italy snuffled softly, yawning quietly, curling up against the German's chest, "...sleepy..."

"I know Italy." Germany said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck once more, "...but France und Canada are going to be here soon, we need to get up." the German slowly climbed out of bed, drawing back the curtains to let in the light from the sunny August morning.

Italy winced slightly, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up, "...too early."

"It's nearly twelve Italy." Germany said, smirking slightly as he went to the wardrobe to take out one of Italy's dresses, "Do you want the blue one or the pink one?"

"Pink one." Italy said as he carefully climbed out of bed, wincing again as he took a few steps towards the German.

"Your back still hurting?" Germany asked, lifting Italy's tank top off his head before pulling the dress down over him.

"Sì...it's achy." Italy mumbled softly, leaning backwards, biting his lip as his back burned in agony.

Germany looked at him sadly, gently wrapping his arms around him, "Lets get you downstairs onto the sofa ja? Are you okay to walk down the stairs?"

Italy nodded, "I think so...if you hold my hand."

Germany smiled, lacing his fingers with Italy's, "Of course." he gently manoeuvred Italy onto the landing, tightening his grip on his hand as they slowly made their way downstairs together.

"Hola amigos!" Spain beamed at them from the living room as Italy hurriedly went to sit down, letting out a sigh of relief, "I made breakfast, I'll bring it through."

"Danke Spain, I'll help you."

"Grazie." Italy smiled, resting back against the cushions as Germany went to help Spain in the kitchen. The Spaniard had been staying with them for the last few days as Italy had been feeling guilty that Romano still hadn't forgiven him, so was quick to offer Spain their home, rather than leaving him all alone by himself in Barcelona.

A few moments later they both re-emerged with a tray of pancakes and bacon for the Italian, Italy smiled, clapping his hands together cutely as Germany carefully balanced it on Italy's knee, having to hold it there as Italy's large bump threatened to knock it over any second. As Italy hungrily tucked into his food, Spain went to the window to watch out for France and Canada, "They said twelve sì?"

"Ja, twelve o'clock, I think they're bringing their daughter too." Germany answered, wrapping his other arm around Italy's shoulders.

"Yay! I never really got to properly meet her, and I haven't seen those guys in ages, not since we were at the hospital."

"Ja us either, I think they've been busying preparing for their wedding und such."

Spain slowly shook his head, "I still can't believe it, France! Of all people getting married!" he laughed, grabbing a tissue, handing it to Germany as syrup was starting to drip down Italy's chin.

"He does seem to be too much of the promiscuous type for it." Germany agreed, gently wiping Italy's chin for him.

Spain nodded, watching the two of them fondly, "Sì, he and Canada do go well together though...like you two."

Germany blushed slightly at this, Italy looked up, grinning, "Grazie Spain! You and Romano as well."

Spain flinched slightly, "No...not like us at all..."

"Italy, what did I say about mentioning Romano around him?" Germany muttered softly into his ear, "...you'll upset him."

"They are good together though..." Italy insisted, wrapping his arms around Germany's waist.

"They're not actually together though." Germany said softly, holding Italy close, carefully lifting the tray off his lap, placing it on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"Sorry..." Italy mumbled softly, trying to hug Germany closer but his bump preventing him from reaching him properly.

Germany gently lifted up Italy's legs, sliding the smaller boy onto his lap with slight difficulty to cuddle him close, "It's okay...are you still hungry?"

"No I'm okay." Italy closed his eyes, resting against Germany's chest, the soft drumming of his gentle heartbeat lulling him back to sleep.

Germany smirked slightly, rocking the sleeping boy gently as they cuddled close, he glanced across at Spain, noting how Italy's mention of his brother seemed to have dampened the Spaniard's spirits. The German frowned, about to say something to try and reassure him when Spain suddenly sat up properly, grinning, "They're here!" he chirped, jumping up and racing to the front door before Germany could say anything, "France! Canada!" he rushed outside to hug his friends whilst Germany gently shook the Italian.

"Italy, France and Canada are here...are you going to wake up?" he murmured softly, gently stroking the side of Italy's face.

"Hm?" Italy woke with a start, looking around the living room in slight confusion, "...how long was I asleep?"

"Only a minute." Germany smiled, gently lifting him back onto the sofa, "France und Canada are here."

"Did someone say my name?" France said with a smirk as he bounded into the room, flashing a smile at them both before chuckling slightly, "My my Italy, you are getting really big now are you not?" he said as he noticed the size of Italy's stomach, "I remember when my Canada was ze same..." he smiled fondly, gently ruffling Italy's hair, "How are you both doing?"

"I'm good! I need to pee all the time though, and my back hurts." Italy smiled up at France, scooting over on the sofa so he could sit down.

France smirked slightly, slotting himself down besides Italy, "Zat iz always ze way, how about you Germany?"

"Ja I've been well danke, yourself?"

"Oui, very good." France smiled as Canada had finally followed him into the room, gently bouncing a giggling Quebec in his arms.

"Hey you guys!" Canada beamed, kneeling down on the carpet in front of them, resting his daughter on his lap, "Oh wow Italy you're so big now!"

Italy nodded, hugging his bump, "Yeah it kicks too! Doesn't it Germany?"

Germany smirked slightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Ja, it kicks me awake sometimes." Canada giggled slightly, gently bouncing Quebec on his lap.

"Aww she's so cute!" Spain cooed, kneeling down beside Canada, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Canada smiled, gently handing her to Spain who held her close, gently tickling her under the chin.

"Bless! She's so sweet...awww France she looks just like you." Spain beamed as she took hold of his finger, squeezing it tightly.

France smirked, "She's much more beautiful than moi...she looks more like Canada."

Canada blushed heavily, "Don't be silly..." he mumbled softly, France chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Either way she's adorable...I hope yours is this cute Italy." Spain said, waving his hand around as Quebec still clung to his finger.

"Doesn't really matter since we're not keeping it." Germany said casually, gently stroking his fingers through Italy's hair.

Italy bit his lip, leaning his head against the German's shoulder, "...sì." he mumbled softly, gently rubbing his bump.

Germany quirked an eyebrow, looking at Italy curiously, "...are you okay?"

"Sì...I'm fine." Italy tried to smile, burying his head in the German's shoulder.

Germany didn't look convinced, he leant over to whisper in the Italian's ear, "...we'll talk later tonight ja?"

Italy nodded, trying to force himself to smile despite the immediate feeling of nerves from the prospect of telling the German what he really felt about giving their child away. France and Canada watched fondly as their daughter giggled in Spain's arms, her soft blonde curls bouncing gently as Spain rocked her on his knee, "Aww bless...oh by the way, I know I already said this on the phone but congrats on the engagement you guys!"

"Oh ja, I'm very pleased for you." Germany commented, still looking slightly concerned at the dismal Italian in his arms.

"Thanks, I'm really excited." Canada beamed, reaching up to take France's hand, "...in fact that's partly the reason we wanted to come over."

"Oui, we wanted to give you your invites in person." France reached into his back pocket and took out the three wedding invites, handing them out to the three of them.

Italy smiled, reading through the beautiful gold lettering on the invite, "Oooh it's really soon!"

"Ja only a few months away." Germany added, checking the date, "You must have a lot to sort out."

"Yeah we've been doing a lot of the organising over the last couple of months, we're getting married in Toronto! Isn't that great? I haven't been back home in so long..."

France smiled, lacing his fingers with Canada's, "Exactly why I suggested it mon cher, I know how much you miss your home." Canada smiled, nuzzling his cheek against the back of France's hand.

"I really can't wait!" Canada beamed, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, "Even organising it is fun!"

France laughed slightly, "Speaking of which, we can deal with one more little thing why we are 'ere." he turned to Spain who was still cuddling his daughter, "Spain...would you be my best man at ze wedding?"

Spain stared at France, "Amigo...you really mean that?"

"Oui, it would make our wedding perfect."

A grin slowly fixed itself to Spain's face, still not quite believing what France had asked, "Oh wow...I'd love to! Are you sure? I mean what about Prussia?"

France smirked slightly, "As much as I love him I don't really trust him to do a speech sober."

Spain laughed, "You're worried he'll tell everyone some really embarrassing and inappropriate stories right?"

"Zat's exactly what I fear."

"Who's your maid of honour Canada?" Italy asked, causing a blush to rise to the Canadian's cheeks.

"H-Hey why am I a bride all of a sudden?" Canada stuttered defensively, blushing deeper as France laughed, "I'm the groom as well, my brother's my best man."

"Oui, 'owever you are ze one walking down the aisle." France said with a smirk, leaning down to gently kiss the blushing boy's cheek.

"Shush...that still doesn't make me a bride."

"It will if you wear ze dress I picked out..."

"France I'm not wearing a dress!" Canada glared at him, face bright red.

France laughed his usual French laugh, sliding off the sofa onto the carpet, hugging his fiancé close, "I'm sorry mon cher...you will look gorgeous no matter what you wear."

"Okay...because I'm wearing a suit no matter what! America will never let me hear the end of it if I walk down the aisle in a dress." Canada cuddled up against France, anger forgotten as they held each other close.

Italy hadn't been listening to the conversation, he was watching with fascination as Quebec sat happily in Spain's arms, waving her little hands around sweetly, occasionally clinging onto the front of Spain's shirt, giggling as he bounced her on his knee. The Italian's hand went to cradle his large bump as he started to picture his own child...would it be a boy or a girl? Who would it look like, him or Germany? Would it be as adorable as Quebec? Most importantly...would Italy really be able to give it up once he sees this beautiful child he and his boyfriend have created? Italy shivered slightly, rubbing his bump protectively, Germany glanced down at him with concern, about to lean over to say something when all five of them looked up suddenly as they heard the sound of a key in the front door lock.

"...we're not expecting anyone else are we?" Spain asked in confusion as the front door opened and closed as somebody let themselves in. Everyone looked around in confusion for a moment before the living room door opened and they got there answer. There stood Romano, looking equally as confused before his eyes narrowed and he glared at them all. Spain stared at him, heart thudding nervously, "R-Romano...what are you doing here?"

Romano turned his glare on Spain, "What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? I live here, stupid bastard."

"He means why aren't you at school?" Italy asked, staring at his brother in slight bewilderment.

"It's the summer holidays, I'm home until September, what the hell are you all doing here?" he shot at Spain, France and Canada.

"W-Well I just came to check up on your brother-" Spain began before Romano interrupted.

"Oh of course you're here for Veneziano! That's all you ever care about..." Romano drawled sarcastically, glaring at him, "...dick." he grumbled, slamming the door shut before stomping upstairs to his room.

Spain frowned, slumping back into himself, sighing softly, "So urm...the wedding should be enjoyable." Germany muttered, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Sì, it'll be good." Italy agreed, glancing worriedly at the Spaniard.

"Wait a minute." Germany sat up suddenly as he realised something, "Spain, aren't you sleeping in Romano's room?-" the German jumped violently as loud bangs and crashes sounded from the hall as something was flung down the stairs, France and Germany shot up and went to see what had happened, Spain carefully handed Quebec to Canada before following. Spain's suitcase which he'd brought over to their house for his stay had been thrown down the stairs by Romano, scattering his clothes all over the floor and across the banisters.

"Why the hell is your shit in my room?" Romano yelled at him from the top of the stairs.

Spain just stared, mouth hanging open, Germany spoke for him, "He was sleeping in there because you don't have a spare room."

"Well I don't ever want that bastard in my room so just stay the hell away!" Romano spat, storming back into his room.

Germany and France exchanged a worried glance before turning to Spain, "Are you okay mon ami?" France asked softly, gently placing a hand on Spain's shoulder as he was starting to shake slightly.

"S-Sì..." Spain whispered, tears rapidly filling his eyes as he just stood staring at his scattered clothes and upturned suitcase which now thanks to Romano adorned a large crack down the middle. Germany began hurriedly gathering Spain's belongings together as France tried to get him to come back into the living room, "Stop it..." Spain sniffed, pushing France away he wrenched open the front door and left, trying to hide the tears that were falling freely down his face.

France sighed deeply, looking to Germany, "I'll see if he iz okay." the German nodded, carefully placing Spain's folded up clothes onto the bottom of the stairs as France silently left.

Outside on Italy's front lawn the Spaniard was nowhere to be seen, France looked around, confused for a moment as he had seemingly vanished. He strained his ears for a moment and heard a very soft sobbing sound coming from somewhere down the road. France followed the sound until he came just a few houses down from Italy's to where Spain was sat on the wall outside somebody's house, crying into his hands. France let out a deep sigh, taking a seat next to him, "...are you okay mon ami?"

Spain sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "...no."

France smiled sadly at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a sideways hug, "It's okay mon ami, Germany's sorted out your things and we'll get you a new suitcase-"

"I don't care about that." Spain interrupted, dabbing at his eyes again, "...it doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it."

France patted his shoulder gently before jumping down off the wall, "Mon ami how about we go into town, get a coffee and talk hm?"

"I don't know..." Spain mumbled softly, despite knowing full well there was no way of him going back into Italy's house any time soon.

France shook his head, grabbing hold of Spain's arm so he could gently tug him to his feet, "Come on, we're going to talk."

**~0~**

"What happened?" Canada asked curiously as Germany re-entered the living room, sitting himself down by Italy.

"Uhh Romano may have thrown Spain's stuff down the stairs..."

Italy looked shocked, "Romano's such a meanie pants!"

"That's horrible! Is Spain okay?" Canada asked, rocking Quebec gently on his knee as she was starting to fuss.

"I'm not sure, France went outside to talk to him...I really think Romano is over reacting slightly."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Italy said, shifting himself to the edge of the sofa ready to stand up.

"That may not be a good idea Italy, he's pretty angry right now." Germany warned yet grabbed his arm to help him stand.

"He's my fratello, he'll listen to me." Italy started making his way to the door, wincing slightly as his back still ached.

"Alright, but I'll come with you, God knows what he might try und do." Germany reached for Italy's hand, looking back over at Canada, "You don't mind if we leave you alone for a minute to you Canada?"

"No that's fine, I think Quebec needs to be changed anyway."

Germany nodded as they left, carefully gripping Italy's hand as he helped him up the stairs, step by step, gently wrapping an arm around his back to support, "What exactly are you going to say to him?" Germany muttered softly as they reached the landing.

"I'm not sure...I just don't want him to be mad anymore." Italy softly padded towards Romano's room, still keeping close to Germany.

"I think he's still angry with you Italy, be careful ja?"

"Germany my fratello is always angry with me...it'll be okay." Italy smiled reassuringly, gently pushing open the door, "Hey Romano-AH!" Italy ducked as an alarm clock was flung at his head, it missed Italy and hit Germany straight in the face.

"OW!" the German staggered backwards slightly but still kept a hold of Italy's hand, "What za hell don't throw things at Italy, he's pregnant you dummkopf!"

"Get the HELL out of here! I don't want to see any of you!" Romano snarled, looking for something else to throw.

"Romano please listen-"

"NO! I don't care that you two have made up! You are NOT going to convince me to do the same." Romano snapped, glaring at them.

"Fratello..." Italy looked at him sadly, trying to approach him yet Germany held onto him firmly, "Can't you just give Spain another chance?"

"Leave me alone Veneziano! You're both just as guilty!"

"If that's true then why aren't you angry at your bruder?" Germany asked, allowing his boyfriend to tug him towards Romano.

"I am!"

"Not as much as you are at Spain." Italy pointed out, slipping his hand out of Germany's so he could go to hug his brother.

Romano tensed, letting his arms hang by his sides at Italy hugged him, sighing slightly, "Fine. Veneziano you're my fratello...so no, I'm not mad at you anymore, but I was! I really really hated you for what happened!"

"I know." Italy said softly, gently pulling back, "I'm really really sorry Romano."

"It's fine." Romano turned away, gazing out of his bedroom window, "...you can go now."

"...what about Spain?" Italy asked quietly, taking Germany's hand again.

"What about him? Veneziano you were upset about your German bastard, and you're pregnant, your head must have been all over the place, as for Spain...he had no excuse." Romano growled, still staring out of the window.

Italy reached out a hand towards Romano, "Fratello-"

"Italy..." Germany gently pulled him back, "Maybe we should leave him." the German gently tugged him towards the door, softly closing it behind them, looking at Italy's sad face with concern, "Are you okay?"

"...it's still not fixed Germany." Italy muttered softly, leaning into his boyfriend.

Germany rubbed Italy's aching back gently, "It'll be okay Italy, things like this have a way of working out...you'll see."

**~0~**

"...so are you going to say anything?" France asked softly, having watched the Spaniard stir his coffee for almost a full ten minutes, just gazing into the hot, steaming beverage.

"...I don't know what to say." Spain mumbled sadly, watching the liquid slosh round and round.

"Just tell me what 'as you so upset mon ami, I waz sure you were getting over Romano."

"I thought I was." Spain sighed, glancing around the cafe as he spoke, "I really thought I was, I'd stopped thinking about him all the time and I'd stopped dreaming about him."

"Oui..." France said softly, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"But when I saw him before...and how angry he still is at me I just..." Spain bit his lip, shrugging, "...it really upset me."

France looked at him sadly, "I understand mon ami...it iz clear you are not over him at all."

"Sì..." Spain sighed, stirring his coffee again.

"...and it iz also clear he iz not over you either."

Spain stared at him, "Are you kidding me? France he hates me! You saw what he did."

France smirked slightly, "It iz zat kind of fiery passion zat shows he still loves you."

"He never loved me."

"He never said it?"

Spain shrugged, "He was going to...but then I stupidly told him that I slept with Italy...so no, he never did."

"Zat doesn't mean he doesn't, I've seen ze way he looks at you, ze hurt in his eyes when he sees you and Italy together...he truly loves you Spain." France reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm.

"If that's true then why is he acting like such a jerk?"

"Spain, Romano iz a jerk, zat's why." France took a sip of his drink, gently patting Spain's arm, "He wants to forgive you, he iz just too proud."

"God I know." Spain muttered, "Out of all the people I could be with, why'd I pick the biggest jerk on the planet?"

France smirked, "Why did Italy pick a scary German? Why did America pick an irritating Brit? Why did Hungary choose to put up with Prussia? Why did I pick a sweet, beautiful Canadian who iz clearly my opposite? We don't get to choose who we fall for Spain, it iz fate, and fate wants you to be with Romano."

"I think fates got the wrong number." Spain said softly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Give it time mon ami, fate will work it's magic on you, I promise."

**~0~**

Things weren't much better that evening at Italy's house, Romano locked himself in his room for most of the day but needed to come downstairs for dinner. France had cooked them all a delightful meal, which they ate in awkward silence at the kitchen table as Spain and Romano sat on opposite sides of the table, the Spaniard trying to avoid his gaze whilst Romano kept shooting him dirty looks.

Spain badly wanted to return home to Barcelona now that Romano was back, but France had told Germany to keep him staying at Italy's for as long as possible (still hoping fate would bring them together) Germany dismissed the idea of fate, yet insisted Spain could stay another night and sleep on the sofa. Canada, France and Quebec left later that evening, their daughter fast asleep in the Canadian's arms, hugging everyone, bar Romano (who wouldn't let them), goodbye and saying they'd see them in a few months at the wedding.

Italy was half asleep on Germany's shoulder in front of the TV that night, Spain and Romano sat on either side of them, the awkwardness was ever present. The German knew it'd only get a whole lot worse when he and Italy left but the Italian was starting to doze off and he really didn't want to have to carry a heavily pregnant boy upstairs, Germany gently prodded him awake before excusing himself as he helped Italy up the stairs.

"Should we have left them alone?" Italy asked quietly as Germany carefully helped him undress once inside their room.

"Nein, I didn't really have a choice though...I'll go back down once you're in bed." Germany threw back the covers, helping Italy into bed.

"Awww..." Italy pouted, clinging onto Germany's hand yet his eyes were already drooping as his head hit the pillow.

Germany smiled, pecking the top of his head, "I'll be back soon..." he gently tucked the sleepy boy into bed before hurriedly retreating back downstairs to break up an argument he was sure must be occurring. There wasn't. The two former lovers sat silently, staring numbly at the TV screen on opposite ends of the sofa...except Romano had his eyes closed. "He asleep?" Germany asked softly to Spain.

"Sì...he's such an angel when he sleeps..." Spain murmured softly, switching off the television, gazing over at Romano, watching as his chest gently rose and fell with each breath, face innocent and sweet, anger forgotten.

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "Uhh ja...I'll take him to bed." the German bent down and carefully lifted Romano into his arms, "Well...goodnight Spain."

"Night." Spain said softly, lying down on the sofa, not bothering to get out a blanket or even put any pyjamas on. Germany looked at him sadly before quietly and carefully ascending the stairs with Romano in his arms, holding onto him securely as he pushed his way into the Italian's room, placing him down on the bed.

"What the hell?" Romano grumbled tiredly, causing Germany to jump.

"Oh, you're awake."

"I am now...what the hell are you doing?" Romano asked, eyes narrowed.

"I was just putting you to bed." Germany muttered, rolling his eyes, "You know you don't always have to accuse everyone all the time, sometimes it's okay just to admit that people makes mistakes sometimes. Germany said, tongue in cheek as he went to leave.

Romano sat up in bed glaring at his back, "What are you saying?"

Germany sighed, turning back to face him, "Look Romano, everyone's been tiptoeing around the subject but I'm just going to come out and say it...gott verdammt just hurry up and forgive Spain already!"

"Go to hell!" Romano shot back.

"Romano you have no reason to be angry at him anymore."

"You have no idea what I'm going through! How could you possibly understand?"

Germany stared at him, "Romano I'm the only gott verdammt person who knows EXACTLY how you feel!" he strode over to him, shaking his head in bewilderment, "I was cheated on too! Only difference is Italy was mein boyfriend, you und Spain were broken up! So technically you weren't even cheated on! So why are you still so angry?" Germany leant over him on the bed.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Leave me alone you bastard!" Romano shoved the German backwards, well attempted to but the German barely stumbled.

"I just want to know why Romano, you can't be that much of a jerk to hold a grudge for no reason! Just tell me why you can't forgive him!" Germany demanded, getting angry himself now.

"Just mind your own BUSINESS!"

"Just tell me WHY!"

"NO!"

"Tell me right NOW!"

"BECAUSE HE BROKE MY HEART!" Romano bellowed, jumping up off of the bed, fists shaking at his sides. Germany blinked, taken a back as Romano stood, breathing heavily, tears rapidly filled his eyes, "...he broke my heart..." he whispered shakily, tears starting to slowly trickle down his cheeks.

Germany swallowed heavily "Romano-"

"Just leave..." the Italian muttered softly, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

Germany bit his lip, making for the door, hesitating slightly just before he left, turning back to face him, "Romano, I may not know a lot about this kind of stuff...but I do know what it feels like to have your heart broken, und from what I've learnt, the only person to fix a broken heart, is the same person who broke it in the first place." the Italian said nothing, gazing down at his lap from where he say, Germany sighed, "...just think about it, und when you finally realise what you should have done a long time ago, Spain is sleeping downstairs on the sofa."

With those final words the German left, leaving Romano alone with his thoughts. He sat silently, perfectly still, the only sounds he could hear were the soft voices and movement coming from Italy's room. Romano's body was desperately telling him to settle down to sleep, but the thoughts buzzing around his mind were preventing him from doing so. Very slowly, he rose to his feet, heart thudding nervously as he edged over to the door, "...I can't believe I'm doing this." Romano muttered softly, taking a deep breath before stepping out onto the landing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Romano how I've missed you, you big jerk XD <strong>

**Oh my God it's nearing the end :O (I think) just a couple more chapters to go! Probably an epilogue too**

**Reviews are love :)**


	12. Love and Despair

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 12 - Love and Despair**

* * *

><p>'Oh God what am I doing? Stupid German bastard! He guilt tripped me into this!' Romano thought to himself as he very slowly and very carefully inched himself across the landing towards the top of the stairs, gazing down at the living room door which was slightly open, yet not enough for him to see inside. Romano could hear soft murmurs coming from inside Italy's bedroom but he ignored it, with a shaking hand he gripped the banister and slowly made his way down stairs, wincing each time his foot creaked the steps in the silence. His heart was pounding nervously as he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, moving cautiously in the darkness he came to the open door and stopped, taking a deep breath. 'Okay, oh God what the hell am I going to say to him? Why am I doing this?' Romano bit his lip, his heart beating furiously in his chest, he could hear it drumming in his ears. Ever so slowly he inched forwards, craning his neck around the door until he could just see the outline of Spain through the darkness, lying face down on the sofa. Deciding to just bite the bullet, the Italian took a sharp inhale and stepped into the room, Spain remained motionless, not having heard him. Romano gripped the edge of the door and pushed it closed, Spain sat up sharply at the sudden noise.<p>

"R-Romano..." Spain stared at him from where he lay, mouth hanging open.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Close your mouth you'll catch a fly, idiot." he muttered softly, yet not quite as aggressive as he'd meant to.

Spain swallowed heavily, slowly sitting up, "What urm...what are you doing here?"

Romano bit his lip, crossing his arms, "I was...I was going to...I mean I wanted to urm..." the Italian shook his head, sighing, he was chickening out, "I just...wanted a glass of water." he muttered, hurriedly and awkwardly making his way past Spain into the kitchen, cursing himself irritably when the door closed behind him. 'For fuck sake! Why did I just do that? AHH! Just do what you were here to do idiot! Just go talk to him! What the hell is wrong with you?' Romano clutched his hair stressfully, shaking his head, '...God Spain is going to think I'm so stupid, oh well, I'll just go back up to bed and do this another time.' he sighed, quickly getting himself a glass of water he didn't even want before making his way back into the living room and heading for the door, not looking at Spain.

"Romano?" the Italian stopped, cringing slightly as his name was called, just before he reached for the door handle.

"...what?"

"...are you sure you only wanted to get some water?" Spain asked, bringing his legs up onto the sofa to cuddle his knees.

Romano cringed, Spain always seemed to know him so well, "...sì, I mean...I well I thought, maybe...urm..." the Italian grimaced at himself, why was he finding this so damn difficult?

Spain smiled sadly at him, "Do you want to sit down?" he asked softly, patting the space next to him on the sofa. Romano nodded with his back still to him, taking a few calming breaths before joining his ex on the sofa, blushing slightly at how awkward the whole thing seemed yet thanking the lord that the darkness meant that Spain couldn't see the pink tinge his cheeks. Spain shifted on the sofa to face him, smiling shyly even though the Italian wasn't looking at him, Romano kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, occasionally taking a tiny sip of water, just for something to do. After a few minutes of silence, Spain couldn't really take the awkwardness anymore, "So..." Romano sighed, leaning his head back against the sofa, "...I never asked...how have you been?"

"I've...been okay, I guess...how's school going?"

"Sì, it's been going well...though it's kind of empty now since...everyone's pretty much dropped out, even America and England have dropped out now." Romano muttered, like Spain he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Not everyone though...and I haven't technically dropped out..." Spain said softly, looking away awkwardly, Romano of course being the cause for him leaving the academy.

Romano nodded slowly, taking another sip of water, "...will you be coming back in September?"

Spain looked at him, blinking in surprise, "Oh well I hadn't really thought about it...I thought it would be awkward what with...you know..."

Romano placed his glass down on the side, hugging his knees tighter to himself, "Sì..."

"Romano..." Spain bit his lip, looking at the Italian sadly, "I know you're here to...talk about it...please just, stop with the awkward small talk, just say what you need to say please."

"I don't know what I want to say..." Romano said quietly, starting to chew on the corner of his thumb.

"Please Romano, just...just say whatever's on your mind." Spain scooted closer to him on the sofa, trying to get the Italian to look at him.

Romano blushed again at the closeness yet kept his eyes fixed solidly on the wall in front of him, "I said I don't know! Stupid bastard..." Romano hissed, then cringed at himself for before unnecessarily mean.

"You must have some idea...otherwise why would you have come down here?" Spain persisted.

Romano bit his lip, daring to glance at the Spaniard, which he immediately regretted as he found that he couldn't look away again, "I don't know, I wanted to talk but I don't know what to say...what should I say?"

"Just say what's in your heart..."

Romano glared at him, "Don't be so disgusting." he grumbled, blushing harder.

Spain looked at him sadly, scooting back down the sofa away from him, "Sorry..."

Romano softened, immediately wanting to go to him but refraining himself from doing so, "It's okay...look Spain." he turned on the sofa to face him, glad for the darkness that surrounded them making it easier to talk to the Spaniard, "I wanted to talk about what happened with Veneziano but...I don't know how to start."

"Say whatever you need to say Romano...and I'll listen."

"Okay..." Romano rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, biting his bottom lip, "I know that when it happened...you know, with you and Veneziano...we were broken up but it still...it just..." the Italian sighed, wrapping his arms protectively around his legs, "It still hurt...even though you were single and it was fair game, it hurt a lot you know? I mean it would have hurt no matter who it was, but because it was Veneziano..." Romano bit his thumb again, tears building in his eyes, "It just made it a whole lot worse...because I-I have I don't know...some kind of brother issues." he shrugged, sniffling slightly, "...which wasn't your fault because I never told you, but I've always felt second best to Veneziano, like I was never as good as him or never as liked as him..." Romano stopped for a moment to quickly wipe away a tear, "...and-and when I found out you'd slept with him I just, I thought it was true...that it'd happened because I really am second best to him, that he can have anything I want because he-he's so much cuter and-and more likeable and..." the Italian's voice was growing rapidly more high pitched, tears starting to pour from his eyes.

Spain's own eyes were rapidly filling with tears as he watched Romano emotionally break down, "Romano..." he scooted closer to him once more, so they were sat directly in front of each other but Spain wasn't sure whether to touch him or not, even if it was just a comforting gesture.

Romano wiped his eyes, looking away, "...and I just felt so betrayed because I...I've never had Veneziano take something like that from me...he'd always had more friends than me and been more liked than me by grandpa Rome but I-I always thought that you were mine..." he looked up at Spain, tears were starting to spill from the Spaniards eyes as well as his own, "...then I just thought, how could Spain do this to me? Veneziano never knows what he's doing...but you do." Romano gazed at Spain, they were close enough to see each other clearly in the dark, dark green orbs boring into his own, "...and it hurt most of all because I've never been in lo-"

Spain felt his heart skip a painful beat as the Italian suddenly stopped mid sentence, quickly looking away from the Spaniard, "Go on..." Spain urged, reaching out a shaking hand to touch his shoulder.

Romano glanced at the hand on his shoulder, heart thudding nervously in his chest, "...I...I was hurt because you'd slept with him and...and..." he swallowed heavily, gazing back at Spain, "...and I felt venerable, because I'd...never been in love before." he finished softly, voice barely audible, blushing heavily.

Spain couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face, despite the tears still pouring down his cheeks, "Romano I could spend an eternity apologising to you and giving you a million reasons why you are in no way second best to your brother, but I have to know...are you still in love?" Spain asked, the hand on his shoulder making it's face to Romano's face, gently cupping his cheek, stroking his thumb along his soft skin, wiping away the tears.

Romano glanced at the hand, the blush refusing to die down as Spain stroked his face, "...th-that depends."

"Depends on what?" Spain asked softly, leaning closer to him.

Romano gulped slightly as he caught Spain's eyes again, those beautiful, deep green eyes, "...are you?"

"I always have..." Spain murmured softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Romano's face, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Romano was momentarily thrown off guard and blushed heavily, trying to bat Spain away. Spain was persistent, he slid his hands delicately through Romano's dark locks, pressing their lips more firmly together until the Italian stopped squirming and began kissing him back.

Spain never thought he could ever be more happy, Romano was kissing him! Enthusiastically too the Spaniard noted as Romano began exploring Spain's hair with his fingers tips, tongue stroking gently across his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance into his mouth. Spain granted him this access, grunting softly as their kiss deepened, wrapping one arm around his lower back as they both sat up on their knees to give themselves easier access to each other's bodies. Romano's hands stayed weaved into Spain's messy locks as the Spaniard began to tug at the hem of his shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily to pull it off over his head.

Spain took a few moments to stop and just stare at the Italian's exposed chest, soft, pale skin now free for him to do with as he wished. Romano blushed as Spain examined him, resisting the intense urge to wrap his arms around himself and cover up. The Spaniard licked his lips slowly before diving down and attaching his mouth to Romano's neck, compelled to bite down hard, drawing a sharp gasp from the Italian who pushed up against Spain's shoulders, "W-What are you doing?" he growled, glaring at Spain as he sat up.

"I don't know...I just really had to bite you." Spain said, laughing slightly, grinning goofily.

Romano fought the urge to smile, continuing to glare at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know...you're in love with me, it's weird..." Spain laughed again, circling his arms around Romano's waist, pulling him onto his lap. Romano blushed furiously, burying his head in Spain's shoulder, the Spaniard smiled, gently stroking his fingers through his hair, "...in a good way though, I mean I really am happy Romano..." he kissed the top of his head gently, "...and this means you've forgiven me right?"

"Sì..." Romano mumbled softly, playing with a few of the buttons on Spain's shirt, letting them come undone.

"...are you okay?"

Romano nodded, gently tracing his fingers along the bare skin now exposed to him, "Sì I was just thinking..."

"...what about?"

"About what happened, I mean...did Veneziano, you know...to you? I mean..." Romano blushed, not wanting to say it, he feared what he might find out.

Spain looked perplexed for a moment before smiling softly, "No, he didn't...my ass still belongs to you."

"Good." Romano growled, diving on top of Spain, pushing him back into the sofa as their lips locked once more, much more aggressively this time, tongues colliding together, hands gripping each other's hair as they released all the built up sexual desires and frustrations they'd been holding back since the day they broke up.

Spain's hand reaches for Romano's chin and he guided their mouths together, letting his tongue flow into the other boy's mouth, marvelling at how well they fit together. His free hand found and relieved Romano's erection from the constraints of his pants and he hissed as the Spaniard took hold of it loosely in his hand.

"Y-You bastard." Romano growled, thrusting into that playful hand.

"What?" Spain asked innocently, giving him a gentle tug.

Romano bit his lip, stifling a moan, "You're teasing me..."

"...only a little." he said playfully, stroking him a few moments longer before Spain's arms were pinned down against the sofa by the Italian who was scowling down at him.

"Hey, I take control when it comes to sex, you know that." Romano growled, leaning low to return the harsh bite to the neck Spain had given him before.

Spain gasped, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop from crying out, "O-Okay...you're the boss."

"Damn right I am." Romano said with a smirk, soothing the place he bit him with gently kisses, moving across his neck up to his jaw line before pressing their lips back together. Spain kissed him deeply as their clothes seemed to melt away, they were lying on the sofa, Romano above Spain. That long lean, tanned body stretched below the slender paler one, Romano gazed down at Spain through the darkness, reaching between them to tug on his length, gripping tightly, pressing the thumb to the tip to inflict soft murmurs of pleasure from the teen. Spain parted his legs, ready to accept his lover into his body.

Romano never let their kiss break once as he slipped one hand down to tease the entrance to his body, pressing a finger against his opening before pushing it into the tight channel, eventually adding a second one. Spain turned his head away, eyes clenched shut against the tight pressure of those two probing digits, slowly driving him insane, "Now, Romano..." he begged, breath coming out in short pants, "...do it now."

Romano slowly nodded, accepting this as confirmation and moved into position, guiding himself and slowly sinking into his lover. They both cried out in unison, Romano a moan, Spain more of a whimper as one hand wrapped around Romano's neck and the other rested on his shoulder briefly before moving into the soft mop of dark brown hair. Romano dropped his head down to plant a kiss on Spain's parted mouth, swallowing the soft gasps. The Italian begins thrusting slowly, creating a steady rhythm, moving slowly back and forth, supporting most of his weight on his elbows, and Spain meeting each measured thrust, eyes fluttering with each meeting to his prostate. "Oh, God...Romano..." he whispered, gasping for breath, "...Romano." he swallowed heavily, "...so good..."

"I know..." Romano moved faster, almost frantically. "...oh God, Spain, I know..."

"Love you...I love you so much, Romano...oh...God, I'm so close..."

"I love you so much, Spain. So goddamn much!" Romano growled, also close but he held back, and it took every fibre of his being not to come right then and there, not to empty himself completely inside the warmth around him. Suddenly, with great strength and willpower, Romano pulled out and slid down Spain's body.

With startled, questioning eyes, Spain watched as Romano nestled himself between his tanned thighs and began to pepper him with kisses and licks, before finally pulling him into his mouth and sucking him savagely, holding tight to those muscled legs.

Spain groaned out in pleasure, gripping the Italian's shoulders enough to leave marks, soon he was emptying himself down Romano's throat, and Romano resumed his place between the Spaniard's thighs, sliding inside him, thrusting into him frantically once more, groaning deeply at the warm heat that surrounded him until he too was spilling himself into the body below him with enough force that left both of them breathless and shuddering. With ragged breaths, Spain reached up to cling to Romano, panting heavily against his bare shoulder, hands stroking his sodden locks.

Very slowly, Romano pulled out of him, resting heavily against Spain's body, letting his full weight rest on top of the man he loved, the man he trusted with his life, pressing soft kisses against his skin, he wasn't sure if he was kissing his shoulder or his neck, just so long as he was kissing him, making him know how much he truly cared.

"I love you Romano..." Spain whispered softly, cuddling him close, his usual cheerful grin resuming its place after so long of being vanquished.

"...I love you too." Romano muttered softly, closing his eyes as he whispered something incoherent.

"Hm?"

"...I said I shouldn't have stayed mad for so long...I should have done this months ago." Romano mumbled, finding Spain's hand in the dark, lacing their fingers together.

"...you needed time to forgive me, I understand, I'm not proud of what I did...but I'm so happy you've forgiven me and we can...go back to the way things were?" Spain asked questioningly, hope apparent in his voice.

"Sì...I'd like that."

Spain beamed, squeezing his arms tightly around his boyfriend, "Gracias, and to answer what you asked before, yes...I'll come back to school with you in September."

"...hmm..." Romano mumbled quietly, starting to doze off.

Spain smiled lovingly, gently petting his hair, "Sleep tight my angel."

**~0~**

"Italy...I want to know what had you so upset before." Germany said, getting straight to the point as he came back into their room after his little pep talk with Romano.

Italy sat up in bed, looking confused for a moment before remembering, "Oh...that."

"Ja that..." Germany approached him, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed to face him, "When I mentioned we were giving the child away, you went all quiet und you looked upset...why's that?"

Italy shrugged, biting his lip, "...no reason."

Germany sighed, "Italy there clearly is a reason." he reached for his boyfriend's hand, taking it in his own, "You can tell me anything Italy, please, I want to know."

Italy shrugged again, letting his other hand come to rest on his bump, "Nothing Germany...I'm glad it's going to a good h-home." Italy's voice wavered on the last word and he turned away, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself crying.

Germany watched him carefully, "Oh gott." he sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "...you're not okay with this are you?"

Italy sniffed, shaking his head, "...it's our baby Germany..." he whispered, gently caressing his baby bump, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

"Oh gott Italy..." Germany groaned in frustration, resting his head in his hands.

"It's ours Germany, our little baby, why do we have to give it away?"

"Italy why are you suddenly deciding this?" the German asked in bewilderment, thinking back to just a few months ago when Italy was happily prepared to give up the child.

"B-Because it's ours! I just...I feel it Germany..." he continued to rub his bump, biting his lip, "...it's right here, I can feel the baby, it kicks Germany! When it kicks I-I know it's a little person...our little person."

"Oh mein gott..." Germany stood up off the bed, clutching his hair, shaking his head, "Italy you're growing attached, you're forming a bond with it...Italy you can't form a bond with it!"

"Why not? It's our baby Germany! Why do we have to give it away?" Italy asked, tears shining with tears.

"Italy, we've already promised this child to a couple who are expecting it, we can't just turn around und tell them they can't have it." the German knelt in front of the bed, gently taking hold of his hands, "Don't you understand? It's not ours Italy, it's theirs-"

"No!" Italy said desperately, shaking his head in denial, "It's ours Germany! It's our baby and I want to keep it!"

"Italy..." Germany clutched at his hair again, forehead wrinkling in frustration, "You don't understand, we can't change our minds on this, it's too late now, the couple are probably already preparing for the arrival of the child."

"Well they can have someone else's!"

"It's not as simple as that-"

"I want our baby!"

"Well you can't HAVE IT!" Germany thundered, losing his temper, slamming his fist into the bedside table. Italy cowered away slightly, tears starting to rain down his cheeks, he let out a soft sob before turning over in the bed, curling up under the covers. Germany bit his lip, feeling intense guilt flood through him, "Italy I'm sorry..." he clambered into the bed beside him, gently hugging him from behind, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell Italy..." he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, hands gently rubbing Italy's large stomach.

Italy sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I-I want to keep it Germany..."

"I know Italy, but we're not at all prepared for this, I mean do you know anything about raising a child?"

Italy shrugged, chewing his nails slightly, "I could learn..."

"Italy, I love you ja? You're the only person I'd ever want to have a child with, but we're so young Italy, you're only seventeen-"

"Canada was sixteen." Italy pointed out, carefully rolling over to face the German in the bed, "...and I'll be really mature! Honest..."

"Italy it's not convenient right now, we could always have another when we're older."

Italy shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes again, "But this is our baby Germany...how can you just want to give it away?" he took Germany's hand and rested it on his bump, "Can't you feel it? When it kicks you at night it's saying hello to its daddy, it's real Germany, it's your baby and it wants to see its daddy."

Germany sighed deeply, gently rubbing Italy's stomach, "Italy...you've obviously grown an attachment because you have this thing growing inside you, you feel it all the time und you've formed a bond with it, I haven't...but we can't deny a couple this child after we already promised it to them."

"But we don't know them, what if they're not suitable parents? What if they're horrible to it?"

"Italy I'm sure the adoption agency does background und checks und home visits to make sure the potential parents are suitable...I'm sure the child will be very happy with them."

The Italian was silent for a moment, slowly shaking his head, "...how can I possibly give it up when I see it's face for the first time?" Italy whispered, tears making their way down his cheeks.

Germany gently wiped them for him, "Just think about the smile on the couples faces when we give them this child they want, a child they want so much more than us...then you'll realise it was worth it." he smiled reassuringly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "...now get some sleep ja? You need your rest."

Italy nodded slowly, feeling oddly distant and cold even as the German cuddled him close in bed, '...but they _don't_ want it more than me...I want this more than anything in the world...why can't Germany see that?'

**~3 months later~**

"America I can't believe you left this until the last minute!" England said irritably, searching through a rack of ties to find a suitable one before throwing about seven of them onto the pile of clothes the American was already weighed down with.

"Oh yeah and when did you get yours?"

"I got mine almost two months ago!" England snapped, pushing him towards the changing rooms.

"Hey hey hold on! I gotta see which stuff I wanna try on first." America dumped the pile of clothes onto the floor and began searching through it.

England sighed, "Try it all on America, that's why I picked them out for you." he shook his head, gathering the clothes up into his arms, "Really America, it's your brother's wedding in two days, how could you not be bothered to buy a suit? You're the best man for Christ sake!"

"Hey I've been busy!" America pouted, disappearing into a changing room with one of the suits England picked out, "...which tie should I wear?"

"Urm..." England searched through the ties until he came across a red one, "Wear this one." he threw it over the wall into America's cubicle, "I'm wearing a blue one so it'll look nice together." the Brit waited a few minutes until his boyfriend was done changing before he stepped out to show him. England's irritation was suddenly forgotten as he took in the sight of his American, and how unbelievably handsome he looked in a black suit and red tie, "You look lovely."

"Great, I don't have to try on the others do I?"

"No, I think you look good enough." England smiled, enveloping the taller man in a hug, "...I'm so excited."

"For the wedding?"

"Well yes, but the other thing as well."

America grinned, cuddling England close, "Oh yeah! I know right? It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna make such great dads..."

"I hope so."

"I know so...how long until it's born?"

England bit his lip in thought, "I think they must be at least nine months pregnant by now, or very close, we'll probably get a call any day now."

America beamed, bouncing on his heels in excitement, "I can't wait, I really can't! We'll have to go to the hospital to visit the person giving birth to it."

"Yes we'll do that, first lets just concentrate on your brother's wedding okay? You have a speech prepared right?"

America looked at him blankly, "...urm..." he grinned innocently at his boyfriend.

England rolled his eyes fondly, "Come on lets get home, I'll help you with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...I think we can all guess what has happened here XD<strong>

**Ahh drama how I love you so~**

**I think I promised some Spain/Romano smut, not sure, well even if I didn't there it is for your enjoyment XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	13. Together in Union

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 13 - Together in Union **

* * *

><p>Germany cast a worried glance beside him at his heavily pregnant boyfriend in the car next to him as he continued to drive. Almost nine months along now, the baby should arrive any day, and the German had been constantly at Italy's side over the last few weeks, fearful of a premature birth, despite how awkward it was to be with his boyfriend now.<p>

After their little talk where by Italy had revealed to the German that he wanted to keep their child, to which Germany dismissed, things had been more than a little uncomfortable between the two of them. They hadn't discussed it since, Italy didn't see the point, Germany had made up his mind, they weren't keeping it. The German couldn't help feeling guilty about the whole thing, he loved Italy, and he just wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't bring himself to go back on the promise they'd already made, he wasn't doing it to spite Italy, if he could find a way round it he would but he just couldn't.

Germany sighed, slowing down for a red light and checking his watch, it was okay, they still had plenty of time until the ceremony started. He really wanted to enjoy the wedding and the reception party with Italy; he always had so much fun at parties when the Italian was with him. Although at that moment he was definitely sure he wouldn't be having a good time, regardless of whether Italy was pregnant or not. He'd been hoping that Italy would have just accepted the decision and try to get on with things, but over the last few months he'd been very cold and distant from the German, as if resenting him. Germany couldn't really blame him. He just hoped beyond all measure that Italy would be his normal self again once the child was gone, he'd probably be depressed for a while at first...but surely after some time passed he'd get over it...right?

Germany bit his lip, he couldn't be sure. Many times in the night he'd been awoken by a swift kick in the back from Italy's bump that pressed against him, and he'd roll over to find Italy wide awake, crying into his pillow. It was always silent crying, the worst kind in the German's opinion, Italy didn't even look sad, tears just rolled down his face as he stared at his boyfriend with dead eyes. Germany couldn't stand it, and every day it was getting harder and harder not to just turn around and say oh to hell with it, we'll keep the child if that's what you really want. The German was even starting to consider the ridiculous notion that maybe; just maybe...he wanted to keep it as well?

Pure nonsense of course the German always assured himself, I mean he wasn't against the idea of children, but he didn't want it right? For god sake he was eighteen! He couldn't be a father! Germany swallowed heavily, the prospect of fatherhood seemed to send tremors of terror down his spine, even if they weren't keeping it, he was still going to be a father whether he liked it or not. He couldn't understand why Italy wasn't terrified of the idea; the only thing that frightened the Italian was giving it away. Even still, Italy hadn't argued with him about it anymore, which wasn't any constellation to the German, if anything his silent depression just made him feel a lot worse. Germany wanted more than anything for Italy to cheer up, it seemed the only thing he could possibly do for forgiveness was let Italy keep their child, and would that really be so bad? The German himself was starting to wonder whether or not it would be as easy to give it away as he was making it out to be...was it really, truly what he wanted? Or was he just being held down by prior obligations?

Germany shook his head, if he thought too deeply about it it would all get too confusing, he just had to wait until it was born, give it to the couple expecting it and then re-enrol at the academy with Italy and everything would be back to normal...right?

He slowed the car down and pulled up beside a couple who waved at them from the pavement. Prussia opened the door for Hungary and she climbed inside, followed by her boyfriend, "Hey West! Hey Italy!" Prussia beamed, slamming the door shut, "Was starting to get worried you'd forgotten about us bruder!"

"Don't be silly he wouldn't forget, thanks very much for picking us up." Hungary said, smiling at the German in the front of the car as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's no problem at all." Germany said, driving off again, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead on the road, heart hammering nervously in his chest...he hadn't told anyone about Italy's depression over the child, even Spain and Romano were oblivious to it the whole month they'd spent living with them until they went back to school in September (even though Romano tried to hide it, he and Spain were far too loved up to notice anything) and the German didn't want people finding out...least of all his brother.

"Whoa Italy you got big!" Prussia laughed, leaning forward and poking his head into the front of the car, "How you been little guy?"

Italy shrugged, biting his thumb nail, gazing out of the car window, "...fine."

"Put your seatbelt on." Hungary hissed, pulling the Prussian back to his seat, "Can't be long now can it Italy? You look ready to burst sweetheart." she laughed slightly, reaching over to gently pat his knee.

Italy remained motionless, not even registering the hand on his knee, "...hm."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow, he stared into the car's rear view mirror for a few moments until he caught Germany's eyes and mouthed, 'What's up with him?' nodding in the direction of the Italian.

Germany sighed, shaking his head slightly, 'Doesn't matter.' he mouthed back as the Prussian settled himself back in the car for the speedy journey to Toronto...

**~0~**

"Oh wow it looks beautiful..." Hungary said dreamily as she gazed out of the car window at the hotel where France and Canada's wedding ceremony was taking place. The outside of this castle like hotel had a crisp layer of pure white snow that clung to the rooftop, rose vines that had been crystallised with ice crept up along the stone door columns, weaved in and out of the door frame and glimmered in the sunlight. Prussia hopped out of the car first, holding open the door for Hungary.

"I still can't believe I'm not France's best man." he grumbled, loosening the tie around his neck.

Hungary batted his hands away, fixing it for him, "I don't blame him for not choosing you...you'll say or do something inappropriate."

"France is all about inappropriate!"

"Oh yes and I wonder who taught him to be like that." Hungary droned, rolling her eyes, thinking back to the days when Prussia himself was a student at the academy, the younger France and Spain would follow him around like he was their wise older brother, getting into mischief and causing trouble...too much trouble on one occasion, it was a good thing Prussia took all the blame otherwise all three of them would have been expelled, not just the Prussian.

Germany climbed out of the car and went to the other side to let Italy out, keeping a tight hold of his hand as he carefully hoisted him up. Italy mumbled his thanks, pulling his hand away from the German's once he was stood, gazing down at the icy ground.

Hungary and Prussia exchanged a look, "Why don't we go inside and get some seats?" she said to her boyfriend, gently tugging on his hand.

"Yeah just a sec." he leant over to his brother, muttering in his ear, "Well that had to be the most awkward car journey I've ever had in my life..." Germany glared at him, pushing him away, Prussia laughed, chasing after Hungary, "Come on then!" he called back to them.

"Ja ja..." instinctively the German held out his hand to Italy, before realising the Italian wouldn't take it so instead he simply followed them towards the door. He stopped when Hungary suddenly looked back over her shoulder with concern, Germany turned to see that Italy wasn't following them, he was still stood, leaning against the car, tears started to trickle down his cheeks, Germany sighed deeply.

"What's his problem?" Prussia asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"We'll go inside and get some seats; we'll meet you in there." Hungary said kindly, tugging Prussia inside with her as the German made his way back over to Italy.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked softly, leaning against his car beside the Italian. Italy shrugged, reaching up to wipe away his tears, sniffling slightly, "Italy come on stop crying..." Germany gently wrapped an arm around his stiff shoulders, "You don't want icicles to form on your face do you?"

Italy smiled weakly at the feeble joke, "...sorry." he said softly, chewing on his thumb again.

"It's okay...I just wish you weren't so upset all the time Italy..." Germany gently kissed the top of his head, rubbing his forearm, "Come on it's France's wedding, this is a happy occasion."

"I know...I can't help it though..." Italy mumbled softly, hands gently cradling his bump.

Germany sighed, gently taking Italy's hands, pulling them away, "Italy please, you have to stop this. Look, I know it's hard for you ja? You've formed a bond with the child, I should have realised it would happen...but it's too late to change our minds about this."

"You said you'd be happy with whatever I choose..." Italy said defensively, eyes welling up again.

"I never said such a thing Italy."

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me Germany!" Italy pulled his hands away from Germany's, glaring at him slightly, "You said, you said you'd be okay with whatever I chose, so why aren't you happy with my choice?"

"Italy." the German sighed irritably, "That was a long time ago, you were hardly even a month pregnant back then, und you'd already decided to give it away-"

"No!" Italy shook his head in protest, "No I didn't! I never did that! It was Romano; Romano decided for me, I never wanted to give it away."

Germany bit his lip, placing his hands on Italy's shoulders, "Okay, it was your bruder, but even still Italy...I-I know it's not your fault, Romano decided it for you whilst I was away und you obviously went along with it because you didn't know whether I'd come back...it's mein fault...but Italy if you wanted to keep it you shouldn't have let Romano decide for you."

"How could I tell him I wanted to keep it when I didn't know if we were still together?" Italy whispered softly, a tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

"I know Italy..." the German sighed, gently dabbing at his eyes with the corner of his jacket sleeve, "It was all just...bad timing, it wasn't your fault...but right now we just have to deal with the consequences of that decision."

"...consequences." Italy echoed softly, "Does...does that mean you'd want to keep it if...if we could?"

Germany bit his lip, hesitating slightly, "Nein I mean...I-I don't know...Italy lets not talk about this now ja? Lets go inside und have a good time, we'll talk later tonight."

"Okay..." Italy muttered softly, slipping his hand into Germany's, he couldn't argue with that, he wanted to enjoy the wedding like the German said, so the best thing to do would just be to try and put it to one side...at least only for the time being.

Very carefully, the German helped Italy across the icy path to the entrance of the hotel, where the Italian dawdled for a moment as he gazed at the shimmering crystallised roses, before waddling into the foyer after Germany. The German handed over their invitations to the usher, who pointed them to the right side of the venue where France's friends were sat, where Prussia and Hungary were waving at them from the front row next to some empty seats. Italy gazed around room as he was gently tugged down the aisle towards his seat. There was a very distinctive red and silver theme throughout the venue, roses were congregating in every corner of the room, rose petals had even been showered down the aisle, the seats all had white cloth draped over them and tied at the back of each one was a silver bow. A large, crystallised chandelier dawned above their heads, casting soft flickers of light throughout the room whenever the sun's rays reflected off the thousands of tiny crystals. A band stood waiting beside the alter with violins and cellos and everyone who had already arrived at the wedding was looking their best, all dressed up in suits and formal gowns.

Even the Italian himself had tried his best, even though the extra extra large pants, shirt and jacket he had stuffed himself into made him look a little silly, he wanted to look smart for the wedding. Despite Italy still being slightly miffed at the German, he couldn't help but noticed how attractive he looked in his own suit, a simple yet elegant black tie affair, however the German's tall, lean frame meant he carried it off beautifully; the only other colour in his outfit besides black and white was from the little German flag he had pinned to one of his lapels.

Italy sat down besides Hungary, letting out a sigh of relief as he was able to rest his feet, he was so big now even such a short walk was a strain for him. Hungary smiled kindly, gently hugging the Italian as Germany came to sit down next to him, "I'm so excited, I love weddings." she said, beaming as she looked around the beautifully done up room.

"Should be good." Prussia agreed, glancing over his shoulder to the back of the room, "Hey look it's Spain and Romano!" he beamed, getting up on his knees on his seat to wave and call at them, "SPAIN! ROMANO!"

"Stop that!" Hungary hissed, going red from embarrassment as people were staring at them, "Go over there if you want to talk to them."

"Alright, you come too though." Prussia said as he got up, grabbing Hungary's hand and tugging her down the aisle towards Spain who grinned, holding out his arms for a hug as the Prussian ran at him, "Hey Spain!" he yelled excitedly as he leapt into Spain's waiting arms, knocking them both to the floor.

"Oomph!" Spain gasped out as he hit the ground, smiling weakly, "Hola Prussia."

"Get off him you idiot!" Romano snapped, shoving Prussia off his boyfriend, glaring at him as Spain struggled to get to his feet.

"Sorry little guy, didn't mean to upset you, the awesome me was just so happy to see his awesome buddy."

"Stop saying awesome." Romano growled, circling his arms around Spain's waist protectively.

Spain beamed, kissing the top of his head, "I'm okay Romano, really, Prussia isn't this exciting! Our France is growing up..."

"I know! You better have an awesome best man speech prepared because I swear if you blow it I'm gonna be even more pissed that he didn't choose the awesome me."

Spain laughed, "Aww still? It's not anything personal amigo you know that, and sì I have one prepared...I'm so nervous though." the Spaniard smiled slightly, fiddling with the cuffs on his shirt.

"Imagine how France must be feeling right now!" Hungary said, laughing, "You'll be fine sweetheart."

"Thanks Miss Hungary." Spain smiled, stumbling slightly as he was getting pulled away by Romano, "Well I'll see you later, I'm gonna go stand up there and wait for France." he said, indicating to the archway stood at the top of some rose petal covered steps down at the bottom of the aisle.

"See ya later." Prussia saluted him as he got pulled away before turning back to his girlfriend, "You know how to dance?"

"I might do..." Hungary said, looking slightly befuddled, "Why's that?"

"Cause we're gonna dance 'til we drop at the reception party later that's why! I'm super awesome at dancing."

"Oh _super_ awesome now?" Hungary teased; wrapping her arms around the younger's shoulders.

Prussia grinned, pulling her close by his waist, "Oh yes, just wait until later and I'll show you exactly what I can do..."

Hungary giggled slightly, allowing the young man to kiss her briefly, she'd never really been one for public displays of affection but a wedding seemed like a suitable time to do so. When she pulled away Prussia gently rested his cheek on the top of her head, Hungary smiled, taking this time to look around the room at all the guests who had already arrived. Many of them she recognised as her French and Canadian home economics students from the academy, as well as some of the actual nations themselves. Russia and China were sat towards the back, perhaps out of courtesy to the other guests who wouldn't want to sit behind them and not be able to see, looking quite out of place as they held tightly to each other's hands. The Baltic trio looked even more out of place, sat as far away as possible from the Russian, and was that...? Was that Liechtenstein sat with them? She was almost certain it was, had she gotten with one of them? If so it could only be Lithuania because Hungary was pretty sure Estonia and Latvia had had something going on between them over the last half a year or so at the academy.

Still more people were starting to arrive, a few more of France's friends, a couple of Canadians and...and...

"Austria..." Hungary whispered, gently letting go of Prussia, her heart fluttering nervously as her ex-husband strode into the room, arm in arm with Switzerland, all dressed up in a white tailored suit with gold trimmings...the one he'd worn at his own wedding to Hungary.

Austria glanced around, stopping dead when he caught Hungary's eyes, swallowing slightly, "Hungary..."

Prussia didn't seem to notice the awkwardness between the two of them as he casually stepped over to the Austrian, "Hey Austria, it must suck balls to know that I'm doing your wife right?"

Hungary went bright red and Austria narrowed his eyes in an annoyed fashion, "Ex-wife." he corrected him, "So no, no it doesn't."

Prussia stifled a laugh, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Hungary as he let his eyes wander over to Switzerland briefly before turning back to the Austrian, a big grin on his face, "How's your toy boy doing?"

"Prussia!" Hungary hissed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"Excuse me?" Austria shot back in shock, going slightly red.

Prussia smirked, nodding to Switzerland, "You're toy boy, you're little squeeze."

Switzerland glared at him, going red like the Austrian who was struggling to control his temper, "How can you even attempt to mock me with that? You're hardly even a few years older than Switzerland!" Austria snapped, Prussia's smug face making his blood boil, he turned to his ex-wife, "Shouldn't you have left that thing at home?" he nodded to the Prussian.

"Excuse me what?" Hungary stared at Austria in shock, "Don't talk about my boyfriend in that way!"

"Well tell your precious boyfriend to stop talking about mine in such a way!"

"Hey I only asked how he was doing." Prussia drawled defensively, sniggering at the conflict he was causing.

Austria shook his head, glaring at the Prussian, "You may be older, but at least my Switzerland can behave like an adult."

"Don't give me that shit Austria, you're just snarky cause I stole your girl." Prussia jeered, pulling Hungary close by her waist.

"Okay first of all you didn't steal her away from me; I left her, secondly-"

"Look can we all please stop this?" Switzerland cut in, holding up his hands to silence them all, "This is childish."

Prussia smirked, "You're the only one here who's a child."

"Bite me, arsehole."

Prussia glared at him, "Why you little-"

"Okay! That is enough." Hungary grabbed Prussia by the scruff of the neck, dragging him away, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He started it!"

"No you started it!"

"God what a pair those two make..." Switzerland growled, moving to Austria's side.

"It's mostly him." Austria nodded to Prussia, gently lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's, "I don't care what he says, I honestly don't care who Hungary's with since I have you." Switzerland blushed slightly at this, leaning up to kiss Austria deeply.

Prussia quirked an eyebrow at the two males kissing, "They call that a kiss? We'll show 'em!" he circled his arms around Hungary's waist, pulling her close towards him, pressing their lips firmly together before she could protest. Hungary squirmed for a moment or two before she caught sight of her former husband practically eating Switzerland's face and proceeded to kiss the Prussian back. Austria opened one eyes to see what they were doing, eyebrows furrowing slightly before he pulled Switzerland closer, deepening their kiss. It soon turned into a battle of who could go the furthest, both couples continued to make out side by side, several people had turned around in their seats to see what was going on, after only a few minutes Austria had Switzerland pinned up against the wall and Hungary was practically straddling Prussia's lap in midair.

"Whoa...serious PDA in progress!" America called, laughing as he and England casually, (well the Brit more awkwardly) made their way through the two couples, who simultaneously broke apart, Switzerland and Hungary going bright red, "You guys wanna save that for later? Traditionally hook ups tend to happen _after_ the wedding ceremony." the American laughed again as the four of them very sheepishly went back to their seats.

England shook his head, "Honestly, what on earth possessed them to do that in public?" he asked, gently bouncing Quebec in his arms.

America shrugged, "Beats me." he smiled at the happy child in England's arms, almost nine months old now she was starting to become aware of who she was with at any time, she kept glancing around with her big blue eyes, no doubt wondering where her fathers were, "Good thing she likes you England."

"Well...I wouldn't go too far as to say like." England muttered, trying to pull his head away as Quebec reached up to take a handful of England's messy locks.

America laughed slightly, "Aww come on she loves her uncie Engwand." he grinned, gently ruffling her hair, "Anyway someone needs to hold her while the ceremonies going on."

"Yes yes I'm very honoured." England drawled, rolling his eyes, smirking slightly, "I hope she doesn't start crying for her daddies when she sees them up there." he nodded towards the alter.

"I'm sure she'll be fine...it's kinda sweet how attached she is to them." America smiled, gently tickling her chin, biting his lip in thought, "Do you reckon our kid will be like that with us?"

England looked at him, "I'm sure it will...America are you worrying again?"

America shrugged, "A little, it's just, it's really soon you know? We'll probably get the kid in like less than a week! It's all so real..."

"Yes but it's not as if we're not prepared, we've got the nursery and everything sorted, and surely you've learnt all you need to know about babies from looking after your niece." England said, gently tugging his hair out of Quebec's little clinging hands.

"Yeah I guess..." America said, sighing slightly, "Just worried the kid might not like me..."

"Oh America why would it not like you? Kids love you!" England said laughing slightly, holding out Quebec to him to prove his point, she held out her little arms towards the American, babbling something incoherent.

America grinned, taking her from him, bouncing her in his arms, "Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry I'm just kinda paranoid."

England rolled his eyes fondly, gently tweaking America's tie for him, "Well there's no need, you'll be a great father."

"Thanks..." America smiled, leaning forwards for a soft peck on the lips, "You too."

England smiled, gently taking Quebec back from him, checking his watch, "Right, we'll be starting soon...I better go get France."

"Alright, I'll see if Canada's doing okay." America pecked his boyfriend once more before walking off and disappearing into a room just out of view of the guests, he opened the door only a fraction and slid inside, grinning when he saw his little brother, "Hey bro."

Canada turned around from the mirror he'd been looking at in despair, "A-America..." he sobbed slightly, dabbing at his eyes.

America frowned in concern, "Hey...what's up?" he shut the door and quickly made his way over to Canada.

Canada sniffed, holding out his white shirt to the American, "One of my buttons came off!" he cried, showing his brother the gab in his shirt where the button would be, "What am I going to do? I haven't got another one!"

"Okay okay calm down..." America said soothingly, resting his hands on his shoulders, "It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?" Canada asked, staring at his brother in bewilderment, "Just look at it!" he showed him again, "I can't walk down the aisle like this..." he bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

"Dude just close your jacket." the American grabbed the front of his black jacket, buttoning it shut for him.

"No!" Canada undid it again, "If I do it up it makes me look fat..." he muttered softly, wiping his eyes.

"It doesn't make you look fat." America said firmly, doing it up for him again, "And even if it did who the hell cares? France has seen you way bigger before."

"Being pregnant doesn't count..." Canada said softly, sniffling slightly.

"Dude seriously you look great." America said, smiling at his brother, taking a step back to admire him properly, he really meant it, his brother looked amazing in his black formal suit, red tie done up to the very top of his collar, hair all neat and tidy, except for his one curl that always stuck out. "You don't look fat, trust me."

Canada smiled slightly, turning to the mirror to get a look at himself, "Okay...but I still wish I could leave the jacket open...I don't like it closed."

America shrugged, "Gotta work with what you've got." he smiled, patting his back; "You know France will think you look great no matter what."

"Yeah I know..." Canada smiled, going slightly red, fiddling with his cuffs, "I'm so nervous."

"Of what? Canada it'll be great." America beamed, giving him a friendly, perhaps too violent, punch on the arm.

Canada stumbled slightly, "Ouch...okay urm, thanks."

"Seriously what can you possibly be nervous about? The only thing I can think of is if France leaves you at the alter!"

"...okay, now I'm worried."

America laughed, "Dude seriously? You're insane!" he grinned, hugging his brother close, "You know France wouldn't do that."

"Yeah...sorry." Canada smiled slightly, biting his lip, "I guess I'm just worried in case something goes horribly wrong like I forget my vows or something."

"If that happens just improvise." America smiled reassuringly, gently patting his back, "Give it all that romantic French crap France always does."

Canada smiled, blushing slightly, "Okay...thanks." he said, fiddling with his cuffs again.

America watched him, suddenly remembering something, "Oh yeah dude, I got you a little something." he delved into his back pocket and pulled out a small, square black box.

"Really? Oh wow." he beamed, taking the box from his brother and carefully opening it up to reveal a stunning pair of red, diamond encrusted maple leaf cuff links, "America...they're beautiful." the Canadian smiled, genuinely touched as he removed the plain silver ones he'd been wearing to replace them with the maple leaves.

"Yeah I saw them the other day and thought they'd be perfect." America smiled, helping him to put them on.

"Thank you." Canada smiled, hugging his big brother close, getting slightly emotional again.

"Don't mention it." America pulled back slightly to look at his brother, "Look urm...I don't really know what I'm supposed to be saying but uhh...I just want you to know that it means the world to me that I could be your best man at your wedding, you're really special to me bro...I love you."

Canada bit his lip, tears welling up slightly, "I love you too."

America smiled, laughing slightly to break the gooey moment, "Yeah...anyway, we'll be starting soon, England's gonna text me when France is ready so yeah...should only be a few more minutes now..."

**~0~**

"France?" England knocked on the door of the room France had been getting changed in before letting himself inside.

France looked up from the mirror he was holding, "Aww bonjour my sweet little angel..."

England smiled, closing the door, "Hey."

France rolled his eyes, putting down the mirror before taking Quebec out of England's arms, "Oh as if zere was a chance I meant you."

England chuckled slightly, "Yes yes, are you ready? You should probably get out there we're starting soon."

France nodded, carefully tossing his daughter up in the air, she squealed, gigging uncontrollably as France swung her around, "Oui okay, is everyone 'ere?"

"Pretty much, a few empty seats but they might just be caught up in traffic." England took Quebec back from France, "Spain's here though so don't worry."

"Alright well I better get out zere." France smiled encouragingly yet still cast a slightly worried glance back over his shoulder at the mirror one last time before he left with England. He was greeted with slight cheers and applause as he jogged up to the alter, arms held out to Spain, "Bonjour mon ami!" he sang happily, pulling him into a hug as England took his seat on the front row, sitting Quebec on his lap.

"Hola France!" Spain beamed, hugging him tightly, "Wow you look great!"

France smirked slightly, tweaking the open collar on his light pink shirt, "Merci."

Spain laughed, shaking his head, "So you're the one wearing white?" he asked, noting the white jacket, trousers and even white leather shoes, "I thought the bride wore white?"

"I think zat is why Canada refused to wear white." France said chuckling, looking around the room slightly nervously as all of his friends were either conversing with each other or staring at him and Spain, starting to quieten down.

"Hello Italy, is anyone sitting here?-"

"JAPAN!" Italy screamed in excited hysterics, being furiously shushed by Germany who was going slightly red at the noise his boyfriend had suddenly made, "Hi! I haven't seen you in forever! Hug!"

Japan looked slightly wary as he bent over to let Italy cuddle him around his middle, "It's good to see you both..." he said, nodding to the German.

"Sorry, it's my fault we're late." Greece said softly, taking a seat beside Japan, "I accidentally turned off our alarm."

"Hai, accidentally." Japan said sceptically, narrowing his eyes slightly at the Grecian.

Greece smiled slightly, slipping his hand into Japan's, "You know me too well."

"Hai well it was lucky I was able to wake up."

"Japan you look amazing!" Italy commented on the extravagant kimono the Asian was wearing.

Japan went slightly red at the compliment, "Thank you, you look..." he struggled to think of a word for a moment as he took in the sight of his incredibly large friend, "...fashionable."

Germany smirked slightly, "I'm surprised they made fashionable suits in that size." he gently ruffled Italy's hair, pecking him on the cheek.

From the other side of them Hungary looked around as everyone was quieting down even more, "Ooh I think we're starting!" she squeaked excitedly, taking Prussia's hand.

Sure enough, on the other side of the room, England stood, still holding carefully onto Quebec, and turned to face the back, signalling for everyone else to do the same. With some difficulty, and help from Germany and Japan, Italy stood with the rest of the guests as the band started to play a soft tune as the door at the back of the room opened, and out stepped Canada and America.

America took hold of his little brother's arm as they both slowly made their way down the aisle. Canada was gazing at France the whole time, smiling shyly up at the man soon to be his husband. France couldn't help but grin, shaking his head slightly at the sight of his beautiful Canadian, his heart pounding nervously with anticipation. He held out his hand, slipping it into Canada's once he'd finally reached him, Canada smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he stepped up to the alter with the Frenchman, the guests took this as their cue to be seated once more.

America gave his brother a quick peck on the cheek before going to stand opposite Spain at the couple's side. Spain was already getting slightly teary eyed, getting out a tissue just as the marriage commissioner stepped up to the alter.

"You look beautiful..." France murmured softly, briefly kissing the back of Canada's hand.

Canada grinned, his chest swelling with love, "...you too." he whispered back, lacing their fingers together.

The old man smiled, waiting for the nod from France before he cleared his throat to start the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, friends and family..." he called out in a loud, booming voice, "We come here today to celebrate the coming together in union of France and Canada."

"Dada!" Quebec cried out suddenly, waving her little hands at her parents from where she sat on England's lap.

"Shhh..." England soothed softly, quieting her down, looking apologetically at the people around him.

France smirked softly, blowing a kiss at his daughter before nodding at the man to continue, "Matrimony is not to be entered into lightly. It is a solemn and sacred commitment between two people to love without judgment, support each other through all of life's challenges, and be a constant source of comfort and guidance."

Canada smiled up at his love, eyes already shining with tears that threatened to fall; he thanked the lord that he was holding France's hands because he felt they would shake uncontrollably if they weren't anchored together. France tilted his head to the side, giving him a slight questioning look, Canada nodded his head, "...I'm fine." he whispered softly, and France smiled in a way that reached the heart of the Canadian, right down to his soul he felt a rush of warmth...France could always read him so well.

The old man smiled, "I believe Canada and France have their own vows in which they wish to exchange."

Canada bit his lip, he was going first, he could feel his heart fluttering madly inside his chest and for a just a moment, he was completely tongue tied, he couldn't think what to say. France squeezed his hand gently, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. Canada let his eyes shut as he felt those soft lips against his head, his nerves vanished and the fluttering feeling ceased down to a pleasant deep thud. When France pulled back the Canadian only had to take one look at those love filled eyes to know exactly what he wanted to say.

"France, before I met you, I was happy, but something was missing in my life. Since we've met my life is complete. Our love is built to last, it grows stronger every day. You are my friend, my confident and my love and this day, in front of our friends..." he glanced around at all the tearful faces in the room, "...and my family." he let his eyes drift over his shoulder to his brother, whose glasses were misting up, "You become my husband." he let both his hands in case one of France's own, bringing it to rest over his heart, "From this day forward I promise to honour our marriage vows, respect your views and love you dearly...and nothing would ever make me happier then to share the rest of my life with you..."

"Awww!" Hungary accidentally let slip before clamping her hand over her mouth, "...sorry." she whispered, going bright red, Prussia face palming beside her.

Canada regarded the outburst for a second but didn't let it faze him, keeping his eyes fully locked with France's, gazing at him intently to let him know that every word he was saying was the truth, "You make me happy, you make me smile, you make me feel loved, I promise to spend our life together making you happy, making you smile and making you feel loved. Whatever life may throw at us I will always love you, from now until the end of time."

France resisted the urge to pull the young man closer and kiss him, his words setting alight a warm glow in his heart. He took a step closer to Canada, this time taking their joined hands and placing them on his own heart, "Canada...from ze first moment I saw you, I knew you were ze one. I cannot find ze words to explain how I felt, I just knew zat I wanted you to be mine." France smiled, letting his fingers curl around Canada's, tracing softly around his palm, "We've had our tough times, but we've managed to get through zem, together. No matter what life throws at us, I feel we can always get through it, as we 'ave each other and zat's all zat matters to me. You're ze only person in zis world who I can truly be myself with, you love me for who I am...and I love you for all you are."

"Aww jeez..." America muttered softly, turning away as tears were starting to uncontrollably rain down his face.

France brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing them softly, gazing deeply into his love's shining eyes, "I will always love you, no matter what, I want to spend ze rest of my days with you by my side. I'll never leave you and I'll always be zere to cheer you up when you're down, to love you when you feel unloved, and to hold you when you need support, as I know you would do ze same for me. I'm so...amazed and blessed zat I get to spend ze rest of my life with you...I love you Canada."

Canada reached up with one of his shaking hands to wipe away the tears falling down his face before mouthing, 'I love you too.' as his brother was fiddling in his pocket to take out the ring.

The old man turned to Canada first, "Do you, Canada, take this man and this nation to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to care for, as long as you both shall live?"

Canada spoke without hesitation, gazing deeply into France's eyes as he whispered, "I do." he took the ring from his brother, carefully sliding it onto France's finger.

France felt his heart swell, his own eyes filling with tears of pure happiness as he gazed down at the golden band that bonded him and Canada together. The man turned to him, "And do you, France, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

France took the ring from the tearful Spaniard, kissing the back of Canada's hand before gently sliding the ring onto his finger, "...I do."

"The two nations of Canada and France have stood here today before this congregation of family and friends pledging themselves to one another. They have exchanged rings as a symbol of that commitment and vowed to love each other for as long as they both shall live. I therefore now declare them beloved husbands. You may kiss."

They didn't need to be asked twice. France slipped an arm around Canada's waist, drawing him close, letting his index finger tilt the Canadian's chin up towards him. Canada allowed himself to gaze deeply into France's loving eyes once more before he was pulled into a deep kiss, bounding their love.

An eruption of cheers and applause sounded from the guests that echoed throughout the room. America sniffed slightly, wiping his eyes, England shook his head at his big old softy of a boyfriend, but he couldn't help but be touched by whole wonderfully romantic it was as he gazed across at the married couple, for a moment England couldn't tell where Canada ended and France began. They completed each other that well.

When France finally released him they both had tears spilling down their faces, their tears joined halfway down their cheeks, dripping onto the rose petals at their feet. Canada nuzzled France's neck as the older man lifted him into his arms, carrying him off down the aisle. America and Spain went to grab their boyfriend's before abruptly following, the rest of the guests filing out after them. Germany helped Italy to his feet and went to follow as well, stopping when he realised Italy was just stood still by his chair, "Aren't you coming Italy?" Germany asked softly, he and the Italian now the only ones left.

Italy sighed softly, gazing up at the alter, "Sì..."

"What's wrong?" Germany asked in concern, walking back over to him.

"Nothing." Italy turned to him, managing a smile, "You go to the party I'll be there soon...weddings just make me emotional."

Germany nodded slowly, "Alright, are you sure?"

"Sì, I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay." Germany kissed his cheek softly before following the rest of the congregation to the hotel dining room where the reception party was taking place.

Italy stayed where he was, still gazing at the empty alter, a heavy weight on his chest. It wasn't the actual wedding that had got him so dismal, it was going so well, he'd pushed all his sadness to one side to concentrate on France's wedding...but then his daughter had called out dada...and it had stung the Italian deeply. 'That's what mine would call me and Germany...' Italy let his hand rest on his large bump, his eyes prickling with tears, even though it wasn't kicking he could still feel it, inside him, fully formed and wanting to come out and say hello to the world...and to its parents which it would never know. 'This isn't fair, it wasn't my fault you're being given away, but I'll never get to be your daddy...' Italy let his tears fall, his quite sobs echoing throughout the room for the loss of his child that hadn't even been brought into the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the wait! D: I don't know whether it was because this was so long or if I was just being lazy but I should have got this done ages ago :**

**This wasn't even supposed to be the whole thing XD I was supposed to do the reception party in this as well but this was already so long I thought it would be a nightmare to read haha**

**So yeah next one will start with the reception party :) **

**Hope you enjoyed the gooey mushyness of this one XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	14. Coming Around

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 14 - Coming Around**

* * *

><p>"Italy have you been crying again?"<p>

"No."

"...are you sure?"

"Sì Germany, I'm fine."

"What were you doing all this time? I went looking for you."

"I was in the toilets."

"I checked the toilets, you weren't there."

"I was in the other ones."

"What other ones?"

"Germany just stop asking please!" Italy hissed, glaring at the German, turning away from him in his seat.

Germany sighed, going back to his meal, letting it drop for now. Italy couldn't lie to him, he knew he'd been crying, everyone had already finished their starters and were half way through their main courses before Italy showed up to the dining room from wherever the hell he'd been. Wherever he'd been crying that is. He hadn't done a good job hiding the evidence, tears had stained his cheeks and he'd obviously been wiping them away with his tie which was now damp.

Italy ate a few mouthfuls of food before settling back in his seat, sighing softly. From the other side of him Japan asked if he was okay but Italy merely shrugged, not even attempting to hide his feelings anymore, what would even be the point?

The Italian refused dessert, even though it looked delicious. Everyone else ate around him at the long table, France and Canada feeding each other cutely from the head of the table, wiping cream onto each other's cheeks playfully. When everyone had pretty much finished, America glanced around slightly nervously as he slowly rose to his feet, tapping the side of his wine glass with his little dessert spoon.

"Hey everyone!" America gave a wave, laughing slightly as everyone quietened down and turned to him, "I uhh, I'm Canada's best man so urm, I guess I better make me speech now right?" he grinned at his brother, who was looking just as nervous as he was, lacing his fingers with France's, "Well I say my speech, England kinda helped me with it cause uhhh...well I'm not really good with emotional stuff, and since you're not really supposed to tell embarrassing stories about the bride I thought that would be kinda inappropriate." France snorted slightly, trying to hide his giggles as Canada went red beside him, glaring at his brother, "But urm...I guess what I really want to say is that..." America bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck, "I urm..." he was silent for a few long moments, everyone looking around awkwardly, the American dove his hand into his pocket for the speech he and England had written down, he glanced at the front of it for a moment before shaking his head, "You know what? Forget it." he tore it up, tossing it onto the table.

"What are you doing?" England asked, staring at him in slight shock from beside him.

"Sorry England, but speeches can't be written down, you just gotta speak from the heart." he smiled, glancing at France and his brother before turning back to the wedding guests, "Me and Canada grew up together, even though we were on separate land masses, we saw each other a lot, especially when we were kids...I'd constantly be getting him into trouble, blaming him for things I did, you know..." a few chuckles erupted from the guests, "...we always had so much fun together, even though I was mean sometimes, and Canada got annoyed at me...then one year he started at the academy, I didn't wanna enrol cause I hated the idea of living at school, but then he came home and told me how awesome it was, so I went along for the term and I loved it too."

America grinned, shaking his head fondly, looking over to his brother "Wow...that seems so long ago yet it really wasn't, you're just, you're so grown up now, I can hardly believe you're married with a kid...I never could have imagined you with anyone, not even France when I first met him. Seriously, he creeped the hell out of you for ages!" America laughed, Canada turned an even deeper shade of red, "But all joking aside, when you told me you loved France for the first time, you know, after he fell in love with me and it was really weird, then I put him in hospital by accident." America said casually as everyone looked perplexed, France's eyes shifting around awkwardly, "I could totally see that love you were talking about, you guys are so perfect together...when I first met France I would have never put you two together, but I guess love works in mysterious ways cause now I couldn't imagine you two without one another."

France smiled, gently kissing Canada's forehead before the American continued, "I'm seriously the most proud brother who ever lived, you've found your soul mate Canada, and I know in my heart he'll take good care of you...cause if he doesn't, he'll be answering to me." a few guests chuckled, others looking slightly afraid. America bit his lip, holding out his hand to Canada, who took it gently, "...I love you bro...I love you so much, you're the best brother a guy could ever have...and France, even though you still kinda creep me out sometimes, you're a pretty awesome brother-in-law." America grinned, giving him a thumbs up, "Well...that's all I got I guess, I'm gonna throw you over to France's best man now." he pointed to Spain sat across the table for him before taking his seat. The guests applauded around him as Canada gently dabbed his eyes, reaching other to quickly hug the American. America beamed, hugging him back before turning to England, "How'd I do?"

"...I reckon the one I wrote was better." England said teasingly, gently tapping him on the nose.

"Spoil sport."

"Hola!" Spain grinned, getting to his feet, giving everyone a wave causing Romano to sigh irritably beside him, "I hope everyone's had a good time, I've had so much fun! I'm so happy to be France's best man, he's my best friend and it means the world to me to be here at his wedding." the Spaniard smiled, glancing at France, "I still can't believe he's got married...I really can't! But really it shouldn't be a surprise, I mean I can remember the day France and Canada met each other." Spain smiled at them, clearing his throat before beginning his story, "France was always one for the ladies, roaming around with me and Prussia at school, chatting to all the pretty girls..." Spain laughed slightly, earning dark looks from Romano, "...but that all changed when Canada enrolled at school, I think our trio were hanging outside Mr Danketsu's office because we'd been caught licking windows in the library." a eruption of laughter came from the guests, especially from the Prussian, who was already quite drunk, as he remembered that day, Spain grinned, continuing, "...Canada was being shown round the school by the headmaster, I didn't really notice him to be honest, he just kind of floated past, but France saw him, oh boy did France see him!" he laughed slightly, France chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"It was so strange...France's eyes widened and his jaw just dropped, it was like he'd just seen an angel walk by." Canada blushed heavily as Spain said this, burying his head in France's shoulder, "As soon as Mr Danketsu got back to us to let us go, France was immediately asking questions about who this, and I quote, 'sexy, shy little blond beauty' was, and where he could find him."

France almost spat out the wine he'd been drinking, going slightly red as Canada looked at him, "...I forgot I had called you that..." he muttered softly, smirking slightly.

Spain grinned, carrying on, "I can still see France's face when Mr Danketsu told him he'd be sharing a room with Canada...Prussia had been moved out of France's room for being, a naughty child." he glanced at the Prussian, sniggering slightly, "Not quite as naughty as a year later though when a certain explosion in Mr Danketsu's office got him expelled..." Spain muttered causing a few people to laugh and for Germany to sigh and shake his head, "Anyway...the change in France was extraordinary, he just lost all interest in girls, he didn't flirt with them anymore and just concentrated all his time on Canada, trying to get him to like him back...but like America said before, Canada was hard to get!" Spain laughed slightly, "All joking aside though...I'm so happy that it worked out for you guys, and that France, you finally got your man...you two are so adorable together, and I wish you all the happiness in the world." the Spaniard smiled, taking his seat as another round of applause sounded from the guests.

"Well, that just leaves me!" a very arrogant and quite drunk voice sounded from somewhere down the other end of the table as Prussia got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Hungary hissed, going slightly red as everyone was staring at them.

"Hey come on I'm France's friend too!" Prussia practically shouted, pouting slightly, "I wanna say something, I just, I wanna say I love you guys...I love you France." the Prussian stumbled slightly as he pushed back his chair and came round the table to France's side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, falling onto his back, "I love you so much! You're my best friend and I love you!"

France gently patted his arms, looking slightly awkward as the Prussian's heavily alcohol heavy breath filled his nostrils, "I love you too mon ami..."

Prussia grinned, standing back up, "Great! Cause I also wanna tell some stories..."

"Oh gott..." Germany muttered, head in hands.

"France, you remember that one time a few years back when me and Spain tricked that girl into sleeping with you?" Prussia burst out laughing, resting against the back of France's chair. The Frenchman coughed awkwardly, looking away from everyone's judging eyes, "Remember? She totally didn't want to lose her virginity but I was like come on he'll take care of you! He'll be your boyfriend afterwards!" the Prussian snorted, "Then you blew her off! It was so awesome; she left school because of it!" Prussia laughed hysterically, curling up onto the floor, holding his sides as he rolled around laughing. France could feel his whole face heating up as the guests were either staring at him or trying to avoid staring at him; Canada himself was going red, yet still clung on to France's hand reassuringly.

Germany decided to take it upon himself to sort out the awkward mess and got up to drag his brother out of the room, the Prussian angrily protested as he got half carried away before Spain stepped in to grab his legs. There was an awkward silence throughout the room when the door finally closed and the sound of Prussia could no longer be heard. Hungary's whole face had gone bright red, she couldn't believe she didn't bring her frying pan to the wedding...

**~0~**

"I'm so sorry Canada..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know...but I'm sorry you had to hear it all ze same..." France sighed, gently swinging his husband around on the dance floor, holding him close.

Canada smiled sadly, softly kissing his lips, "France I know your past...you've told me before remember? I know what you used to be like with girls, I know you weren't exactly the nicest guy around, but that doesn't bother me...I love you for who you are now."

France smiled, softly rubbing his nose together with Canada's, "Zat's why I love you Canada...you're so forgiving and understanding..." he purred, slowly lowering his hands to graze the Canadian's rear end.

Canada blushed slightly, gently slapping his hands away, "France...everyone's watching." he muttered softly, glancing worriedly at the guests circled around them.

France chuckled slightly, lifting his hands back up to rest on his lower back, "Sorry mon cher...later tonight though..."

"Oui...we won't be getting any sleep tonight..." Canada whispered softly into France's ear, gently nuzzling his face against the Frenchman's bristly cheek.

"Hey what do you think they're talking about?" America asked as he watched the newly wed couple dance cheek to cheek under the white spots of the disco ball.

England shrugged, "No idea, come on lets dance." the Brit gently tugged on America's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, and soon other couple's joined until most of the guests had paired off with their respective partners and were dancing together around the married couple. The music soon changed into some sort of old fashioned French ballroom music, and everyone began doing the kind of dance that couples performed where after a certain number of counts everyone had to swap partners.

"Italy what's wrong?" Germany asked, carefully twirling the Italian, slightly worried that he shouldn't really be dancing at nine months pregnant but knowing Italy couldn't ignore him if they were dancing together.

Italy sighed, shrugging slightly, pulling away slightly when Germany tried to pull him close to dance, "...what do you think?"

"I thought we agreed to forget about it for tonight ja? Concentrate on France's wedding..."

"I tried Germany...I can't."

Germany sighed, resting his head gently against Italy's as they danced, "Italy, it can't be the only thing constantly occupying your mind."

"It can...I feel it all the time Germany, I feel it right now, you don't understand because you're not the one pregnant with it..." Italy said softly, resting his chin on Germany's shoulder.

"Okay fine, think about it if you have to...but the more you do the less likely it is that you'll be able to let it go." Italy then mumbled something incoherent against the German's shoulder, Germany gently twirled the Italian again as he asked, "What was that?"

"I said if you loved me you'd let me keep it..." Italy muttered softly, looking Germany in the eyes.

Germany looked slightly taken a back, his grip loosening on Italy's hands, "Italy-"

Germany didn't get to finish his words as the Italian got taken away by his next dance partner, and the person to the left was thrown into Germany's arms. The German looked around awkwardly as he found himself holding hands and dancing with Switzerland, "Uhh...hallo."

"...hi." the young teen muttered, making sure to put some distance between him and the German who he didn't actually know.

Germany coughed awkwardly, never having really spoken to the blond before, "You're the one who ran off with the teacher aren't you?" Switzerland nodded, letting himself be twirled around by the German, "I hate these kinds of dances...you always end up partnered with someone you don't know...who's your partner with?"

"His ex I think." Switzerland said, scanning the dance floor for Austria.

"...hi Hungary." Austria said softly after the few moments of awkward silence as he found himself dancing almost cheek to cheek with his ex wife.

"Hey...I never got to ask before...how have you been?" she asked as the Austrian gently swung her round.

"I've been well, thank you...how about yourself?"

"Good too...I'm sorry about Prussia's behaviour earlier by the way...that young man can certainly be a handful sometimes."

Austria smiled slightly, "Well...thank you, I'm also sorry...for being rude to him that is."

"I suppose we were both just edgy...we hadn't seen each other in so long and it was a little awkward you know?"

Austria nodded, "Yes, but I think it's best if we let that go...I'm fine being civil with one another."

Hungary smiled, "Me too."

"I'm glad you've found someone Hungary." Austria said, twirling her round, "...even if it is Prussia." he added.

Hungary smirked slightly, "He never was your favourite student was he?"

"He was just as, if not more, insufferable than Switzerland was in my lessons."

"Yes however you never had sex with Prussia." Hungary teased, resting her head against his shoulder.

Austria smirked, chuckling slightly, "Yes yes I know...I slept with a student I'm a terrible man."

"I wouldn't say that...I mean you clearly love him."

"I do...I am sorry though Hungary, for the whole affair...and divorce...it wasn't fair to you."

"Austria it's okay...it wasn't really a shock, we'd been having problems anyway, we were nowhere near as in love as we were when we first met...we rushed into marriage so young without even thinking...to be honest I never really imagined I'd be with you forever." Hungary admitted, gently patting Austria's back.

Austria nodded, "Yes I know what you mean...I'm glad we both found somebody though." he smiled as he pulled back, gently kissing the back of her hand before letting her go as she got swapped on to another dance partner.

"France, why is Germany being such a meanie pants?" Italy asked as he found himself being gently manoeuvred into France's arms.

France looked at him curiously, gently pulling him close, "What do you mean?"

"France...I want to keep the baby." Italy said softly, wrapping his arms around his friend, despite the large bump that put a gap between them, "...but Germany won't let me."

"You want to keep it?" France asked in slight shock, "I thought you were giving it away?"

"We were...well we are but I don't want that, I changed my mind."

France smiled sadly, gently twirling him round, "Mon ami just tell him how you feel."

"I have France...he says we can't keep it because we already promised it to this other couple..."

"Well...zat is true...'owever I'm sure if you insist with all your heart zere iz no way Germany can say no."

Italy sighed softly, resting his head against France's shoulder, "I don't know...I already tried, he just won't listen."

France gently rubbed his back, carefully swinging them round, "Trust me mon ami, if you try one last heartfelt plea, he will listen."

Italy nodded, gently kissing France's cheek before he moved onto his next dance partner, blinking in surprise to see it was Romano, "Romano? Why am I dancing with you?" Italy asked as his brother went to grab his hands.

"Because we rotate! Haven't you noticed?" Romano snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Sì but I thought only the person dancing in the girl position was-"

"I am NOT the girl in mine and Spain's relationship!" Romano interrupted, going slightly red, "I'm dancing on the boy's side."

Italy nodded slowly, resting his cheek against his brother's shoulder as they danced, sighing slightly, they'd been something he'd been meaning to talk to Romano about, and he didn't think there would be another time to do so, "Romano...why'd you make it so my baby has to be given away?"

Romano furrowed his brows, pulling back slightly, "What?"

Italy bit his lip, "It's just that, I-I really want this baby Romano, but I have to give it away to this couple...the couple _you_ got in contact with."

Romano glared at him, slowly shaking his head, "Oh don't you dare put the blame on me Veneziano!"

Italy sniffed slightly, getting upset, "B-But you forced me to give it away...you didn't even ask me, you decided for me..."

Romano pulled back from his brother properly to look at him, yet still held onto his hands so they could move in time to the music with all the other couples, "Look Veneziano, you can't just put that kind of blame on me! You were pregnant and we didn't know what to do, a decision had to be made, and god knows you were in no position to do it! And as for Germany, he'd fucked off back to Berlin!" Romano shook his head, biting his lip, "So I was the only one left to make that decision for you, and hell maybe I did choose the wrong one but it was a decision none the less, and one that had to be made! So don't you dare stand there and accuse me of messing up your life because I did what I thought was right and you know that...don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in my situation."

Italy bit his lip, "Romano-" he was cut off as Romano swapped round with the rest of the couples and moved on to his next dance partner. Someone was stood waiting awkwardly for Italy to join them to dance but the Italian didn't even care who it was. He turned around and hurriedly, well as hurriedly as was possible at nine months pregnant, made for the back door, letting himself outside.

Italy carried on walking round the back of the hotel through the garden until he could no longer hear the music coming from inside. The cold air stung through him as he stood outside in the three inch deep snow but he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone. Italy sniffled slightly, hugging his arms around himself, tears starting to sting his eyes. He shut them tight, wishing he was far away, back at home with Germany...only no longer pregnant, instead there would be a little baby in his arms, and Germany would be gazing down at it's sweet face, telling Italy it was beautiful like he was...and that he loved them both and was so happy he was with them.

"Italy..." the Italian jumped slightly, slowly turning around to see Germany stood behind him, looking at him with concern, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to be alone..." Italy mumbled softly, gently dabbing at his eyes, surprised by how damp they were, not having realised how much crying he'd been doing.

"Italy please don't..." Germany said softly, slowly approaching him, feet crunching along the ground, "Come here..." he held out his arms, gently enveloping him in a hug.

Italy leant into Germany, burying his head in his neck, "I'm sorry Germany."

"Don't be, look Italy...what you said before it, it hurt me a lot you know."

Italy looked up curiously, "...what did?"

"When you said that I'd let you keep the child if I loved you...Italy you should know I love you ja? Do you not think I love you? Italy I love you more than anything." the German pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Please believe me when I tell you that."

Italy sighed, resting his head against the German's chest, "I know, I love you too...I just wanted to see if you'd change your mind if I said that...I'm sorry."

Germany nodded slowly, gently rubbing his back, "Italy why are you so desperate for this child?"

"Germany..." Italy looked up at him, gently taking one of his large hands and placing it over his extended stomach, "It's your child Germany, your little girl or little boy, our little girl or little boy, I already feel like I know it so well..." Italy murmured softly, gently squeezing the German's hand, "When I hold it in my arms, I know in my heart that I'll never be able to let it go again...I just wish you felt the same..."

Germany looked at him sadly; about to say something when the baby suddenly kicked at Germany's pressing hand. The German jumped in surprise, biting his lip, feeling his stomach knot slightly at the thought of the baby doing that inside the Italian, "It-It kicked me..."

Italy smiled slightly, "It's saying hello to its daddy Germany."

"H-Hallo..." Germany muttered, gently rubbing the rounded stomach, even though he'd felt it kick before in the night, he'd never actually pressed his hand against it to feel the baby moving...and now that he was, it felt like he could really feel his child beneath his hand.

Italy saw the look of awe on the German's face, remembering France's words, it was now or never, "Germany please, I know this other couple want the baby...but I want it too, and it's more mine than it is theirs...I know it's not here yet but I-I love it Germany, and I know you will too...please can we keep it? I'm asking you as the person you love most in the world Germany; can we please please please keep our little baby?" Italy begged, resting his hands on the German's shoulders, gazing at him with pleading eyes.

Germany bit his lip, running his hands through his hair, dithering with his answer, "I...Italy...if...if maybe...maybe if the couple expecting the baby are...are understanding...I mean maybe if we explain to them our situation-"

"Germany!" Italy suddenly perked up, grinning at the blond, "You mean it? We can keep it?"

"If we explain to the couple that you've changed your mind...und they're understanding...but only if they are Italy, I'm not making any promises."

That was good enough for the Italian; he threw himself into the German, almost knocking them both over in the process, squealing with joy, "Yay! Grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie! I love you Germany!"

Germany smiled slightly, cuddling him tight, "I love you too Italy...come on we better get inside before we freeze."

**~0~**

Switzerland finally managed to get out of the dancing loop, having been partnered with pretty much everyone on the dance floor, including Prussia which a little more than infuriating, he went to go and get himself a drink, not noticing who was already stood by the bar, "Hi Switzerland."

"Liechtenstein..." Switzerland stared at her, not having even realised she was at the wedding, "H-Hi...how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm great...just getting a drink, kind of sick of dancing now."

Liechtenstein nodded, smiling softly, "I thought it was fun until I got partnered with the tall scary Russian...he was creeping me out a bit so I left...I saw you with Mr Austria before."

"Yeah..." Switzerland smiled awkwardly, "...sorry."

Liechtenstein tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Sorry for what? We were broken up long before you two ran off together."

Switzerland blushed slightly, "Yeah I know, I don't know why I said that...I guess I just don't really know what to say...the whole thing still seems kind of awkward."

Liechtenstein smiled, sipping her drink, "A little...but you two seem happy together so I'm happy for you."

Switzerland smiled, "Thank you...who are you here with?

"Urm...Lithuania, he's kind of my boyfriend."

Switzerland nodded, "Oh right, well good for you, I hope it all works out."

"Thanks." Liechtenstein smiled, pulling her ex into a hug, "...you know I think I've realised why it never worked between us."

"Why's that?"

Liechtenstein giggled slightly, "Because I see you as more like an older brother!"

Switzerland smirked, "Yeah I see your point...I really did act like it sometimes."

"You did, but I liked you liked that." she smiled, softly kissing his cheek, "I'm going to go find Lithuania, it was good to see you."

"You too."

Italy beamed, waddling back into the reception party hand in hand with Germany, cuddling close to his side. Germany smirked slightly, kissing the side of his neck, gently manoeuvring him through the crowds to find a seat for him, the Italian's feet starting to ache from being stood up for so long. On their hunt for a seat they passed France and Canada passionately making out on top of the dining room table, Canada sat on the edge whilst France was pressed up against him between his spread legs, hands tangled in each other's hair as their tongues collided together, saliva drooling down their chins.

"Wow...that's something I could do without seeing." Germany muttered, looking away awkwardly.

"France I have something to tell you!" Italy said excitedly, tugging on the back of France's shirt to get him away from Canada.

France pulled away gently, raising an eyebrow at the Italian, "I'm a little busy Italy, but go on..."

"I'm keeping the baby!" Italy squealed, cradling his bump.

France smiled, looking at the German, "Oh really?"

"Well, if the couple say it's okay then ja I suppose..." Germany said slightly awkwardly.

"Aww that'd be nice." Canada said, smiling kindly, slipping his arms around France's neck, "France...who has Quebec?"

"Uhh England is taking care of her oui?"

"No England's dancing with America." he nodded to the couple on the dance floor, "I think she was being passed around but I'm not sure who has her now."

"Oh..." France looked slightly worried, eyes darting around the room, sighing in relief when he spotted her, "Ahh it iz okay, Russia iz holding her...for some reason."

"That's...not what I'd call okay." Canada said, gently pushing France away, "Maybe I'll go and get her..."

"That might be for the best." Germany agreed.

"G-Germany..."

"Ja Italy?" the German asked, turning back to his boyfriend, staring in slight shock at the look on Italy's face. All the colour had drained from his face, his hands were starting to shake and he looked as if he could barely stand, "What is it Italy?"

"I-I don't know...I think I just wet myself..."

Canada glanced down at Italy's pants where a wet patch was clearly apparent, as well as water starting to drip down his legs onto the floor, "It's not that, I think your water just broke."

"Oh mein gott!" Germany stared at him, grabbing hold of his hands before Italy collapsed, "Italy are you okay? Is the baby coming?"

Italy nodded slowly, his stomach slowly starting to throb with pain, "S-Sì I think so..." he bit his lip, wincing, "Ow, ow, ow...G-Germany, my tummy hurts..."

Germany gripped his hand tighter, forehead wrinkling with concern, "Don't worry Italy, I'll get you to the hospital ja? Can you walk?"

"We'll help you get him there." Canada said, climbing off the table, going to support Italy from behind.

"Nein, we don't want to ruin your wedding...you two stay here, I'll drive him to the hospital myself." Germany started manoeuvring the Italian towards the door.

Italy gripped his stomach, suddenly doubling over in pain, biting down hard on his lip, "Ow! Germany...it really hurts!" he squeezed his eyes shut, tears started roll down his cheeks, "A-Ah! Germany! D-Do something!"

"Italy we need to get you to the hospital now come on!" Germany grabbed him around the waist, practically carrying him towards the hotel foyer, trying desperately not to draw attention to themselves. Canada and France came out to see them off despite the protest, making sure Italy was safely in the car before allowing Germany to drive off with him. Italy curled up in the car seat, moaning softly in pain as the baby tried to push itself out of something the boy didn't have. Germany glanced at him in panic every so often when the Italian's pained noises increased in frequency and volume, "Hang on Italy, we're almost there now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...one more to go! Then perhaps an epilogue, or maybe I'll try and fit it all in to the next chapter...not sure yet :) anyway hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also I know that dance thing was kinda weird, you all got what it was right? Where the girl swaps partners so they all dance with a different guy? Although it was mostly guy/guy dance partners anyway XD but yeah was just worried I hadn't written it clearly :)**


	15. An Unexpected Delivery

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America, Japan/Greece, Prussia/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Chapter 15 - An Unexpected Delivery**

* * *

><p>"Hang on Italy; I'm sure the hospital is around here somewhere..."<p>

"G-Germany...it hurts..."

"I know Italy, just hang on."

"...are we nearly there?"

"I don't know, I'm not exactly sure where the hospital is."

Italy groaned in despair, "Germany..."

"I'm sorry I've never been to Toronto before!" Germany bit his lip, looking around desperately for another sign; he'd past the one pointing him in the direction of the hospital almost ten minutes ago.

Italy winced as his stomach gave another painful throb, curling up in the car seat, "Oww...Germany please hurry."

"I'm trying Italy; I promise I'll get you there soon." Germany said, reaching over to grip Italy's knee, rubbing it reassuringly as he drove down the unfamiliar icy streets of Toronto, just hoping that the hospital would be around the corner but now convinced he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"G-Germany isn't that it?" Italy moaned weakly, nodding out of the window to the large building in the distance.

"Ja, ja I think it must be..." Germany took the next left, speeding into the hospital car park, pulling up as close to the tall building as he could, "Alright, I'll go inside und find a doctor okay?"

Italy moaned weakly, nodding, "O-Okay...please be quick."

"I will Italy."

**~0~**

Within minutes the Italian was lying down in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and surgical stockings, waiting to be wheeled into the operating room. Germany had changed into appropriate operating room clothes as he'd requested to be with Italy at all times during the surgery, however at that moment he was struggling to calm the Italian even before they'd even met the doctor.

"Germany...Germany what's going to happen to me?" Italy asked, gripping tightly to Germany's arm, looking at him with panic stricken eyes.

Germany carefully leant over him, gently petting his hair, "Italy you're having a caesarean remember?"

"Y-Yeah...what's that?"

"It's where they cut you open to-"

"WHAT!" Italy shrieked in terror, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Italy...how else did you think they were going to get the baby out?"

"I...I don't know, but I don't want to be cut open Germany!" Italy cried, shaking his head from side to side.

"Mr Germany?" the German looked up as the nurse who had taken them to their room had reappeared, "The doctor is ready for you both now, we're going to wheel Mr Italy into the operating room."

"No, no Germany no! I don't want to go!" Italy buried his head in Germany's chest, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"Italy come on, we need to get the baby out." Germany said calmly, gently prizing the Italian off himself so the nurse could come in and wheel the bed. Italy whimpered softly as he got taken down the long, bleak corridor, heart hammering nervously as he clung to the metal bars around his bed. "It'll be okay Italy; I'll be in there with you the whole time."

Italy nodded, swallowing heavily as his bed was pushed into the operating room, where a team of surgeons were waiting for him. Germany went to greet them whilst they helped carefully heave the Italian off his bed and onto the operating table, gently placing a pillow under his head. Italy's eyes flickered around the bright, white, terrifying operating room, his hand reaching blindly for Germany's, "G-Germany...I don't want to do this..."

Germany went to his side, gently brushing back his fringe from his face, "Italy calm down, it'll be fine you won't feel a thing ja? The doctor is going to give you some anaesthesia so you go numb and can't feel any pain okay?" he pressed a soft kiss to Italy's forehead, trying to soothe the hysterical Italian.

It seemed to work for a moment, Italy managed to take a few calming breathes and his nerves seemed to cease...that was until he saw the doctor coming towards him with a rather large needle, "G-Germany...what's that for?" he whispered, edging away slightly as the doctor reached for Italy's hand.

"Mr Italy if you'll just lay your arm down here..." he gently tugged on the Italian's hand and got it to lie flat on the operating table, palm down.

Germany gently took hold of Italy's other hand, "That's for injecting the anaesthesia Italy."

Italy's arm shot out of the doctors grasp as he went to inject him, "NO! No no no no! Germany no!" he squealed, gripping the front of Germany's scrubs, burying himself in the German's chest, "I don't like needles! No needles Germany! Keep it away from me!"

Germany gently grabbed hold of him, trying to get him to lie back down, "Italy, Italy stop struggling..." he said, the Italian squirming in his arms as the needle was still looming over him.

"No needles, I don't like them! Germany no!" Italy cried, his body starting to shake in the German's arms.

The doctor sighed as there didn't look like there was any way to contain the Italian, he looked to Germany, "Mr Germany if you can not calm your partner we'll have to sedate him and this could be very harmful to him during the operation." he warned in his thick Canadian accent.

Germany bit his lip, gently rubbing Italy's back, "Italy please, you need to calm down."

Italy shook his head, hands still fisted into the front of Germany's scrubs, "No, no-no...Germany I can't, I can't do this!"

"Italy you can!" Germany persisted, forcing the Italian back onto his back on the table, holding him in place with his weight, giving the doctor a slight shake of the head when he attempted to go near him with the needle again.

Italy continued to shake his head, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he struggled under the German's grip, "I can't...I'm not, not strong enough to handle this Germany!"

Germany leant down and kissed his forehead, "Italy you're stronger than this, I promise you."

"I-I can't! I can't!" Italy chocked out, sobbing slightly, hiding his face behind his hands.

Germany gently took hold of Italy's hand, pulling them away from his face, "Italy look at me..." Italy bit his lip, still squirming under the German's grasp, "Look at me und stop moving!" he slipped an arm underneath the Italian's back, scooping him up slightly so he could face him properly, "Italy..." he said softly, gently trailing a hand down Italy's damp cheeks, "I love those cute little snuffly sounds you make while you're asleep..."

Italy stopped moving, staring up at the German in confusion, "...what?"

Germany smirked slightly, gently kissing the tip of his nose, "…und I love how you don't even know how absolutely adorable you are."

Italy blinked slowly, taking a moment to process what was being said, "I...I love how you put on the big tough guy act for everyone around you, and-and that only I know how sweet and sensitive you really are..." Italy whispered softly, gently taking hold of Germany's face in his hands, trailing his fingers across his soft skin.

Germany smiled, lightly kissing his lips, "...und do you know what else I love?"

"...what?"

"I love how you trust me...how you know that everything I do, I do for you...und that you trust that I'll know what's best for you..." Germany said softly, gazing into the Italian's eyes, gently lowering him back onto the table, "...right?"

Italy nodded slowly, his eyes welling up again, "Sì..."

"So you're going to hold out your arm and let the doctor inject you...then you're going to lie perfectly still while you have your operation, und I'll be right here with you...always."

Italy nodded again, with his hand shaking slightly he let go of the German and lay his arm flat against his body, his other hand going to take Germany's, squeezing it tightly as the doctor took Italy's hand and injected the anaesthesia into the vein. Italy winced slightly as it stung, biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut, Germany leant down to kiss his forehead, soothing him with sweet words whispered into his ear.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked softly after the needle had been removed, gently petting his hair.

Italy nodded, blinking slowly as he could slowly feel the lower half of his body going numb, "Sì...it feels weird."

"Mr Italy, if you're ready we'll start the operation." the doctor said, placing up a sheet above Italy's large stomach so he couldn't see anything, he nodded weakly, gripping Germany's hand again, "Okay...we'll start by cleaning the area then we'll make the incision..."

Italy managed to drone out the doctor's voice as he gazed up at his beloved, smiling certainly, giving his hand a weak squeeze. Germany smiled warmly, leaning down to press gentle butterfly kisses against his cheek, lacing his fingers with the Italian's, "I love you Italy..."

"I love you too Germany." Italy whispered softly, nuzzling into the German's neck, feeling slightly drowsy from the meds. Germany continued to hold the Italian gently as the operation continued, it didn't take too long until the loud cry of a newborn baby could be heard from behind the sheet as it was carefully removed from the Italian. Germany felt Italy's hand go stiff under his own, he looked up at the German with wide eyes but there was a big grin on his face, he tried to sit up to see the baby but Germany held him down.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." the doctor said, carefully handing the baby to a nurse who went to wash and wrap him up. Italy bit his lip, gently tugging on Germany's hand in excitement, the doctor was about to go back to operating on Italy when another doctor burst into the room.

"Help we are losing this guy out here! He's flat lining we need help!"

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Italy, we'll be back as soon as possible." the doctor said hurriedly, him and several of the nurses rushed out of the operating room to deal with the emergency.

The nurse still holding onto the baby gently wrapped him up in a blue blanket, "Mr Italy, would you like to hold your baby?"

"Sì!" Italy held out his arms to the nurse, clapping his hands excitedly.

Germany bit his lip, holding out his hand to stop her, "Hang on a minute...Italy, are you sure? If you see the child it'll be harder to let it go..."

"But we might be keeping it Germany, and even if we're not I still want to see him..." Italy said pleadingly, still straining to see the child.

Germany sighed softly, "Alright."

The nurse carefully handed the tiny baby over to Italy, resting it on his chest. Italy sat up slightly to get a better look, cradling him gently; the baby had a tiny delicate rounded face, the lightest of blond, fluffy hair on his head and bright amber eyes that mirrored Italy's own. The Italian smiled in awe, gently stroking the baby's soft face with his finger, tears pooling in his eyes again, "Germany...he's so beautiful."

Germany smiled; gently petting Italy's hair, letting his eyes wander over to their child in Italy's arms...he really was beautiful.

"Mr Germany?" the German looked up as a nurse poked her head into the operating room, "Your child's adoptive parents are here to see the baby..."

Italy looked up at the German in panic, holding the baby protectively against his chest, "Germany...you said, you said you'd tell them we changed our minds..."

Germany bit his lip, sighing softly, "Ja..." he looked to the nurse, "You can let them in."

Italy sat up slightly to get a look at these people who wanted to take his beautiful child from him, he'd felt an instant dislike to these strangers ever since deciding that this baby was his and no one else's.

...never in his life would he have guessed that he actually _knew_ the couple.

Germany and Italy stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths...and an equally shocked pair of faces stared back at them, "Oh mein gott...it's you two?"

"Dude...you two are the ones we're getting the baby from?" America asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh my...maybe I should have asked the agency for the names of the couple after all..." England said, looking just stunned as the rest of them.

"Is...is that the kid?" America whispered softly, gazing over at Italy's arms where the little bundle was cradled against his chest.

Germany gently patted Italy's hand before getting up and going to the American and the Brit, "Listen you two...I'm afraid I have some bad news."

America furrowed his brows in confusion, "What is it?"

Germany sighed, running a hand through his hair, he hated that he had to do this to them, "Well...I'm afraid urm...well I mean this is your choice but...Italy has decided that he'd like to keep the child..."

America blinked slowly, having trouble processing the information, "...what?"

England gently slipped his hand into America's, squeezing it reassuringly, "He's changed his mind?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, und I understand if you still want to go through with the arrangement...I'm just letting you know that Italy really wants to keep this baby, but it's your choice whether you let him or not."

"Well we kinda you know...got our hearts set on having this kid..." America said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, looking to England for back up.

But England was shaking his head, sighing deeply, "America..."

"Oh no...oh God no you're doing that thing you do when you're about to tell me bad news." America shook his head, "England come on..."

"No America...it's not right." England looked at him sadly, gently squeezing his hand, "We can't take a child from someone who isn't willing to give it up."

"But...but..." America bit his lip, starting to get upset, "That's not fair..."

"I really am sorry about this..." Germany muttered softly, even though he didn't think much of the American he couldn't help feeling guilty about it.

"It's okay, I understand." England tried to smile but there was sadness in his own eyes too.

"But England...we, we've got everything ready! The-The nursery, everything! We've even got the name picked out! This isn't fair!" America stamped his foot, fists balled together as he tried not to cry, his bottom lip trembling.

"America please try and be mature about this...we can always adopt somebody else's child." the Brit said soothingly, gently rubbing his back.

"But...but how long will that take? When the agency called and said that he'd gone into labour you promised we'd get the kid today! England you promised..." America sniffed slightly, scrubbing a hand down his face as tears started to roll from down his cheeks. England hugged him gently, trying to be the stronger of the pair but even he couldn't hide his own disappointment.

Germany muttered another apology before going back to Italy's side, gently brushing his fringe out of his eyes, looking slightly befuddled at the way the Italian seemed suddenly down heartened, "...are you okay Italy?"

"They...they really want the baby Germany..."

"Ja I know...but like you said, it's our child Italy, und I can't make you give it up." Germany smiled reassuringly, gently kissing the top of his head. Italy bit his lip, glancing down at the tiny baby in his arms, curled up fast asleep against his chest.

England gently tugged on America's hand, "Come on, we better leave these two alone...we'll sort something out when we get home." America nodded, still wiping away his tears on the back of his sleeve as England opened the door, holding it open for him.

"England, America wait!" Italy called from the hospital bed, stopping them in their tracks.

"Yeah?" America muttered softly, not looking back at him.

Italy looked down at the baby, then to Germany's questioning eyes before finally looking to America, "...you can have him."

All three of them stared at him, Germany gently took his hand, "Italy...what are you saying?"

Italy bit his lip, sighing softly, "...America's right, it's not fair...and you were right as well." Germany looked at him questioningly, "...it's theirs, not ours."

America turned back around, "Dude...you mean that?"

"Sì...you wanted this child from the start, I can't take him from you." Italy said softly, gazing down at the boy in his arms, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead, tears building up in his eyes.

"Italy are you sure about this? Once you give him to them you can't ever get him back." Germany warned, stroking a hand through Italy's hair.

Italy nodded, tears pouring down his cheeks, "...sì...I know they'll take good c-care of him..." he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

"We will, I promise we will." America said determinedly, stepping closer to his bed.

Italy sniffled slightly before carefully handing the child to Germany, "Give him to them..."

Germany nodded, carefully taking the child from Italy, handing it over to America, not allowing himself to look into his son's sweet face for fear he wouldn't be able to let him go. America took the baby, cradling his close to his chest, gazing down at the sweet little boy, "England...come see."

England slowly approached his boyfriend, biting his lip slightly, "Oh wow, he's beautiful."

"He is...dude..." America blinked, a grin slowly fixing itself to his face as he gently rocked the baby boy, "This is so surreal..."

England smiled warmly, gently stroking his soft little face, "...our baby...you still want to name him what we decided earlier?"

America shook his head, "No, if it's okay with you...I think we should give him a different kind of name." he leant over and whispered in England's ear.

England looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure about that?"

America nodded, "Yeah...lets call him...Milan."

Italy looked up, "You're naming him after an Italian city?"

America nodded, "Yeah dude, you let us have him...it's the least we can do."

Italy smiled warmly, "Grazie...promise you'll be good to him."

England smiled, gently taking Milan from America, "We promise."

"I'm so sorry about that..." the doctor finally re-entered the operating room after dealing with the emergency, going back behind the sheet, pulling on some fresh medical gloves to continue with the operation, "Right, now lets deliver the second baby..."

"WHAT?" It was all four of them who spoke, staring at the doctor in shock, "What do you mean?" Germany asked, gaping at him.

"The second baby..." the doctor said slowly, looking slightly confused, "It's twins...did you not know?"

"Well I...I never had a scan..."

"Surely you felt that you had two babies?"

Italy looked at Germany, the German looked equally baffled, "Nein...we never realised..."

"Urm...well we didn't really plan on a second one..." England muttered, biting his lip anxiously.

"Germany!" Italy reached for the German's hand, "We can keep this one! Right?"

"A-Are you sure?" Germany stuttered slightly, "It's a big responsibility Italy; I mean there's lots of things to consider-"

Italy grabbed hold of the front of Germany's scrubs and pulled him down into a heated kiss, "I love you Germany, I know I'll be able to handle a child, because I have you beside me."

Germany smiled softly, kissing him again, "I love you so much Italy...und you're right...I know in mein heart what a great father you'll make."

"Alright here she is..." the doctor announced, carefully removing the second child, handing it to the nurse who went to clean and wrap her up, in a pink blanket this time, before carefully resting her on Italy's chest. Italy beamed, cuddling her close, gently pushing back the blanket slightly to get a look at her sweet face; she had a delicate smattering of chestnut brown hair, with one single curl that stuck out of her head, and big beautiful blue eyes that gazed up at her dad.

Italy gently took her little hand, stroking it softly, "Germany...she has your eyes."

"She does?" Germany asked softly, gently taking her from him when Italy held her out to him. Italy was right, her delicate blue orbs matched Germany's own, yet she had Italy's sweet, loving face. Germany gazed at her for a few moments before he smiled, holding her close, his chest swelling with warmth, "...she's beautiful Italy."

Italy smiled, nodding, tears pooling in his eyes again, "Our baby."

Germany gently stroked her cheek, tears starting to roll down his own, "Ja..."

"I guess this means..." America said softly after a few moments of silence, "That we'll be seeing a lot more of each other huh?"

"Well we can't very well keep these two apart." England said, stepping closer to Germany to let the twins be near each other.

"Ja that's true, birthdays, Christmas...these two should know who their family are."

Italy nodded, resting tiredly against the pillow as the doctor began stitching him up, "...when he's older we'll have to explain why he's not with his sister."

"We'll tell him it's because you did something amazing for a friend Italy." America said, smiling at the Italian, "By the way what are you calling her?"

Germany looked at Italy, carefully resting her on his chest again, "You name her."

Italy smiled slightly, gazing down at her sweet face, "How about...Dresden?"

Germany was momentarily thrown off guard before grinning slightly, "...really?"

Italy nodded; "Sì, it's a pretty name." the Italian smiled, cuddling her close, "A pretty name for our pretty little girl."

Germany smiled warmly, leaning down his kiss his forehead, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Italy mumbled tiredly, close to falling asleep.

"I love you honey bunch." America said, grinning slightly, wrapping his arms around England's waist from behind.

England smirked slightly, raising a bushy eyebrow, "I love you too...big goof."

Germany gently took Dresden from off Italy's chest once he'd finally dozed off, offering her to America so the German could hold Milan, rocking him gently, "I guess I'll be getting to know mein son- I mean...your son, as well as mein own daughter."

"Dude feel free to come over and see him whenever you want."

"Yes, he's still yours no matter who he lives me."

"Danke, I should suspect we'll all be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

"Yeah...that'll be uhh, fun." America said, laughing slightly awkwardly.

Germany rolled his eyes slightly, "You know, I still don't particularly like you, America."

America laughed again, gently rocking Dresden in his arms, "I know, but get used to it pal, I'm totally like your brother-in-law, or something."

"Oh gott."

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh I couldn't be mean to either couple XD I'm such a sap hehe<strong>

**Stay tuned for the epilogue :) and I swear that's the last thing I'm doing with this series XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	16. Epilogue

**Title: Love's Aftermath**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Spain/Italy, France/Canada, England/America**

**Italy's pregnant, Germany's gone missing and Romano just won't quit, have these kids STILL not got their act together? **

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>~8 Years Later~<strong>

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

America looked up as he buttoned closed his black jacket, "Yeah son?"

"I can't find my sneakers!"

"Trainers." England corrected him, "And don't think you're wearing those filthy things to the party Milan, put your nice black shiny shoes on."

"Aww do I have to?" the small boy pouted at the Brit.

England smirked slightly, "Yes, don't think you can try that face with me young man, it's not going to work."

"Daaad..." Milam shuffled over to his other father, wrapping his little arms around America's waist, "Please can I wear them? I bet Dresden will be wearing trainers!"

"Sneakers." America corrected him, "Ahh go on then, I think they're in the hall."

"Yay!" Milan grinned, toddling off to find him shoes.

England glared at the American, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me, what was that?"

"Ahh lighten up England, he's right, his sister will probably be dressed the same."

"I doubt it, if she's wearing a dress she'll probably be in some nice sandals." England tried to stay looking cross but he just couldn't when his American was dressed up so handsome, "...is that the suit you wore to France and Canada's wedding?"

America smiled, "Yeah, surprised it still fits." he held out his arms, the sleeves were now a bit shorter on him than they once were but they fit none the less.

"Well you haven't really grown much." England commented, buttoning his cuffs.

America grinned, resting his chin on top of the Brit's head, "Still taller than you though!"

"Yes yes don't rub it in..." England muttered, gently batting him away.

"Daddy..." Milan wandered back into the living room, now with his shoes on, gently tugging on England's sleeve, "...can you do my laces for me?"

"Yeah come here..." England knelt down and quickly fastened the laces on his son's grubby trainers, shaking his head slightly, "...you sure you don't want to put on your nice shoes?"

"Stop pestering him." America said, smirking slightly, "You ready to go Milan?"

"I think so."

"Yep I think we're all sorted." England said as he stood back up.

"Right-Oh! Hang on a sec..." America went to the sofa and pulled out a red baseball cap from down the side of it, "Guess what I found last night."

"My hat!" Milan proclaimed, laughing slightly, holding out his hands to the American.

America grinned, "Here ya go champ." he grabbed the hat by the brim and went to put in on his son's head.

"Wait!" Milan held up his hands to stop him, "My hair..." he reached up and slicked back his blond hair with his hands, somehow making it stick back without the use of hair gel, "Okay!" he beamed, letting America place the cap on his head, which he immediately swivelled around so it was on backwards.

"It creeps me out when he does that..." America muttered softly to England.

England smirked, "What? Does his hair like Germany's?"

"Yeah..." America shook his head slightly, checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys and his wallet, "Right let's go-Oh wait!"

England sighed, "What now? We're going to be late."

"I got Milan a little something..." America knelt down and delved under the sofa for something.

"A present? Yay!" Milan grinned, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Ta da!" America beamed, producing a baseball glove out from under the sofa.

"Wow cool!" Milan grinned, taking the oversized glove from his dad, "Thanks dad! I'm gonna put it in my room next to the cricket bat daddy got me yesterday!" he called as he raced from the living room to run upstairs.

America slowly turned to look at England, one eyebrow raised, "You got him a cricket bat?"

England smiled innocently, "I may have."

"Dude! I thought we agreed he was gonna play baseball."

"He can play both." England said, shrugging slightly, slipping his arms around the American's neck, "...and anyway they're pretty similar games."

America shook his head, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist (having married five years ago), "Cricket is so boring!"

England glared at him, "So is baseball!"

"Whatever, at least baseball players get laid-OW!" America winced as England slapped him in the face.

"Stop that..." he gently soothed the place he slapped America with a gentle kiss to his cheek, sighing softly, "Sorry...I guess we've already established that raising a child both British and American is pretty much impossible..." England muttered, resting his head against America's shoulder.

"I think we're doing okay..." America said softly, gently brushing his fingers through England's hair, "I mean sure he'll wolf down a cheese burger and fries but he'll always have a cup of tea afterwards." he smirked slightly, pecking the top of England's head, "...and he can't watch a scary ghost movie without crawling into our bed afterwards, yet he'll happily watch you do your creepy magic stuff."

"Hmm..." England smiled, gently trailing his fingers down America's arm, "By the way, I'm teaching him magic."

America smirked slightly, "Yeah I figured, just promise me you won't teach him how to summon Russia, it was really weird when that happened."

England laughed slightly, "I promise." he gently kissed America just as Milan finally hopped back into the living room.

America gently pulled away from the Brit, "Ready champ?"

"Ready!"

"Alright dudes lets go!"

**~0~**

"Dresden you should let me do your hair more often, it looks so pretty!" Italy said, laughing slightly, gently tugging his daughter's high pony tail which he'd now secured in her long chestnut coloured hair for her.

Dresden giggled slightly, "Thank you daddy." she turned around on Italy's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Are you two ready to go?" Germany asked as he fastened together the buttons on his jacket, checking his hair was perfectly shaped in the mirror.

"Daddy! Pick me up!" Dresden sang, holding out her arms to her other father.

"Yeah daddy pick us up!" Italy joined in, giggling slightly.

Germany smirked slightly, rolling his eyes as he bent over to the sofa and carefully lifted Italy like a baby, Dresden sitting comfortably in the Italian's lap so he was carrying them both, "You two are ridiculous." he muttered softly, gently pecking them both on the cheek. Italy grinned childishly, even through the years they'd been together the Italian hadn't aged much, the German was glad that now they'd both reached the stage in their lives as countries that they'd finally stopped ageing...at least physically anyway, well, physically_ and_ mentally in Italy's case.

Dresden and Italy giggled in Germany's arms, cuddling close to him for a moment before Italy climbed down, gently placing Dresden down as well where she went to pull her socks up which had slipped down, "Dresden show daddy how pretty you look in the dress I picked out!" Italy said happily, taking the German's hand.

Dresden continued to giggle as she twirled around in her powder blue sparkly party frock, complete with glittery strappy sandals and cute white cotton socks, "I'm an ice princess!"

Germany smirked slightly; gently tapping her on the nose, "You look beautiful..." he furrowed his brows when he noticed something about the girl, "Italy...is she wearing makeup?"

"Sì! Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Italy..." Germany turned to his husband (having married three years ago), one eyebrow raised, "You know I don't like her wearing makeup."

"Germany it's only a little blue eye shadow..." Italy said, pouting slightly, clinging onto the German's hand, "Please let her wear it, it highlights her pretty blue eyes!"

"Ja it does daddy!" Dresden persisted; grabbing her father's other hand, both her and Italy gazing up at the German with their best cute faces.

Germany rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Urmm..." Dresden thought hard, biting her lip, "Oh I know! You're going to take us to the party!"

"Sì! Party time! I can't wait to see everyone again!" Italy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Sì sì sì!" Dresden laughed slightly, hugging Germany tight.

Germany smiled, lifting his daughter again, "Alright, come on you two we better get going."

**~0~**

"France? Do you know where my shirt is?"

"Your shirt mon cher? I threw it somewhere last night...I think it may be on top of ze lamp."

"Why would you put it there papa?"

Canada blushed heavily, clamping a hand over France's mouth before he could answer their daughter, "Never mind, do you have your shoes on maple?" he asked as he put his shirt on, buttoning it up.

Quebec nodded, lifting her leg to show her father the pink pumps she had on, "Oui papa."

France smiled warmly, gently lifting his daughter up into his arms, cuddling her close, "Are you going to dance with me at ze reunion mon petit ange?"

"Oui!" Quebec smiled, wrapping her little arms around France's neck, "And daddy!"

"Ahh oui...we can't forget daddy." France said with a slight smirk, beckoning Canada over.

Canada rolled his eyes fondly, going to join the family cuddle, "It'll be so weird seeing everyone again, aside from England, American, Italy and Germany we haven't really seen anyone from school in years."

"I believe Germany and Italy's wedding was ze last time everyone was together..." France mused, gently pecking his lips.

"Oui...we best get going then."

**~0~**

America and England stepped into the very familiar, yet almost forgotten dining room of their old school. Milan looked around with intrigue as he clung onto his father's hands, confused by the way the two men seemed to have tears in their eyes at the sight in front of them.

"Oh wow, it hasn't changed a bit..."

"Dude...weird...I can totally remember everything that happened here and where..." he scanned the room momentarily, "Look, there's where we broke up, remember?"

England nodded, "Yes I remember it well..." he shuddered slightly at the memory, even through all the good ones they'd had at the academy, there were plenty of bad ones to accompany them.

"You're breaking up?" Milan asked in shock, his eyes immediately welling up.

"No no no! No dude!" America insisted, lifting him up, "We meant years ago when we were just kids."

"R-Really?" he asked softly, gently dabbing at his eyes.

"Yeah dude, don't worry I love your daddy." he smiled, leaning over to kiss England to prove his point.

Milan smiled climbing down from his dad, glancing around the dining room at all the streamers and balloons in awe, he couldn't quite remember why they were attending a party at his father's old school, but he loved all the pretty, sparkly party lights and the food. Not to mention the fact that he got to see his sister Dresden and cousin Quebec, as well as his two other daddies.

"MILAN!" the small boy looked up as his name was screamed across the dining room, to see his twin sister racing towards him.

"DRESDEN!" Milan screamed back, letting go of America's hand he ran at full speed towards her, crushing her with a tight hug.

"I missed you! How are you?" Dresden asked, swinging her brother around.

"I'm good! I missed you too! How are you?"

"I'm good too!"

"Where's your daddies?" Milan asked excitedly, grabbing hold of his sister's hands.

Dresden giggled, "You mean our daddies, they're just over there." she pointed behind them to Italy and Germany who were hurriedly making their way over to them.

"Dresden don't run off like that..." Germany scorned softly, gently tapping her on the head.

"Hi daddy..." Milan muttered shyly, waving at them.

Italy grinned, gently lifting his son into his arms, "Ciao Milan! How have you been doing?" he asked, gently bouncing him in his arms.

"I'm good..." Milan said softly, fiddling with the buttons on his little suit jacket.

"Did your dad put you in that cap?" Germany asked, gently taking his son from Italy's arms, swinging him around.

"Yeah..." Milan smiled slightly, burrowing his head in the German's neck in shyness.

"We miss you Milan." Italy said, smiling, gently hugging the little boy in his husband's arms, "You're getting so big now!"

Milan giggled slightly, hugging Italy back, "I've grown four inches! Daddy said so."

"You've certainly got mein height." Germany commented, gently pressing the tip of his son's nose.

"Ahh you found your other dad's." came America's voice as he and England finally caught up, "Hey Dresden."

"Hallo America, ciao England." Dresden smiled at the two men she'd become very familiar with, as the two men were raising her twin brother they'd become like family to her.

"Bonjour Dresden, hello Milan!" Quebec waved to her non-biological cousins, skipping over to them in her pink, puffy dress, holding out her arms.

Milan grinned, jumping down from Germany's arms to hug the French-Canadian, "Hey Quebec! Dresden join the hug!" Dresden giggled slightly, hugging the two other children, all three of them twirling around, giggling and squealing.

"Goodness what's all that noise?" Canada said, laughing slightly.

"Hey bro." America beamed, wrapping an arm around the Canadian's shoulders, giving him a sideways hug.

"Bonjour my little Englishman." France smirked slightly, gently pinching England's cheeks who hurriedly batted him away.

"Get off frog..." England muttered, but smirked slightly in amusement.

"Awww...they all play so cutely together." Italy cooed fondly, cuddling up into the German's arms, watching his twins and France's daughter clapping each other's hands and dancing around in a circle, "Bless..."

Germany smirked slightly, "Don't say that, you'd happily join them if you could."

"Ahh there's my two favourite kids in the whole wide world..."

Dresden and Milan stopped dancing and looked up at the new person who'd suddenly appeared, "UNCLE PRUSSIA!" they screamed, racing towards the silver haired man, holding out their arms.

Prussia laughed as he was attacked by the twins, getting knocked down to the floor, "You cheeky rascals! Come here, the awesome tickle monster is going to get you!" the Prussian grinned, holding them down and attacking the twins, tickling them mercifully on their tummies.

Dresden and Milan screamed and squirmed, giggling uncontrollably, "No stop! No Uncle Prussia!"

"Bruder stop that..." Germany rolled his eyes, leaning over to rescue the children, lifting them up, "Kids why don't you take Quebec und go und get some juice ja? We'll be over here if you need us."

"Kay!" Milan smiled, taking the girls hands and racing off through the crowds of past students towards the bar and out of sight.

"Honestly West, you always gotta be good guy right?" Prussia said, smirking slightly, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I think it's sweet." Hungary commented, linking arms with the Prussian, "You sure are good with kids Germany."

"Ja...I was surprised how natural I found looking after Dresden was..." he muttered softly, lacing his fingers with Italy's. He wasn't lying, ever since the day they brought her home from the hospital the German had tapped into some kind of natural instinct, he just instantly knew what to do, how to take care of her...Italy was the same. There had always been doubt in his mind about having children, something the German now felt extremely guilty about whenever he reminded himself that he used to feel like this, but the second his little girl could cling to his finger and stare up at him with those big, beautiful eyes that matched his own he'd fallen in love...and he'd do anything to make her happy, and keep her safe. The same for his son even if he only saw him a few times a year.

"Wow, the whole gang back together again eh? Weird dude..." America mused, circling his arms around England's waist, "Everyone's here..." he glanced across the dining room at all their former classmates, their countrymen as well as the countries themselves, even the ones they'd never really become friends with.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Switzerland muttered softly, linking arms with his husband, (having married 4 years ago), "Maybe we could have a wander round the empty school later."

"Yeah we could, I still have a key to my old music room...maybe we could put the empty room to use later..." Austria muttered softly, gently nuzzling the blond boy's neck.

Switzerland blushed slightly, squeezing Austria's hand, "Maybe..." he smirked slightly, gently kissing his cheek, "...my Austrian prince..." he mumbled softly.

Austria smirked slightly, "You're sweet...love you."

"I love you too."

Russia looked up as the three little children of Germany, France and America ran past, turning to his partner, "China, when are we going to have a beautiful little child?"

China blushed slightly, "I fear the thought of a mini version of you..." he said softly, gently brushing a hand through Russia's messy grey hair.

"China...if it was a little girl it would be beautiful and feminine like you..." Russia said softly, cuddling him close.

China blushed deeper, "Wow...thank you."

"Oh China look...it's my little Baltic trio!" Russia waved at his former servers, joined by a fourth person.

Lithuania briefly waved back, no longer intimidated by the Russian, "It's a wonder how we were so scared of him when we were young..." he mused, linking hands with Liechtenstein.

"Yeah...he's still quite scary just...it's not directed at us anymore." Latvia said, smiling happily, clinging onto Estonia's arm.

Estonia smiled, kissing the side of his head, "It is rather nice not to be afraid anymore...Liechtenstein isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" the tallest of the four asked, nodding to where Switzerland was by the bar with Austria.

"Please Estonia don't call him that, it was so long ago...he's more like an old friend." Liechtenstein smiled in Switzerland's direction, waving to him, looking quite gleeful when he waved back, "Or a big brother."

"Hola amigos!" Spain grinned, waving to his large group of friends, clinging onto Romano's hand, tugging him over to them.

"Calm down! Bastard..." Romano muttered, tripping slightly as Spain pulled him along.

"Ciao Spain! Ciao fratello!" Italy grinned, waving them over, leaning towards them to hug them both in turn, "Hey where's Madrid?"

"He's here..." Spain smiled, stepping aside to reveal their shy little boy hiding behind the Spaniard's legs, biting his thumb, clinging onto his tomato patterned blanket, "Say hello to Uncle Italy..." Madrid waved sweetly before scooting further behind his dad, trying to hide his shy four year old face.

"...hola Uncie Itawy..." he mumbled softly, burying his head in the back of Spain's leg.

Romano bent down and lifted his son into his arms, "You tired little tomato?" Madrid nodded, nuzzling his father's neck, clinging onto the front of his shirt, "Okay, you go sleepy-byes then." he gently rocked the little boy in his arms until he fell sound asleep, snuggled close to his Italian father.

"How's he been?" Germany asked, very softly ruffling the boy's hair as he slept, Romano glared at him, rolling his eyes.

"He's been good I guess, he still doesn't talk much...shy little thing." Spain smiled fondly, gently pecking the top of Madrid's head.

"He'll probably grow out of it." Germany said, smiling softly. He glanced over his shoulder and stopped when he saw a large form waddling towards them, "Italy, look who it is."

"Ve?" Italy turned around, grinning widely.

"Cover your ears..." Germany warned to the rest.

"JAPAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" Italy screeched at full volume, waking Madrid from his nap with a start as the excitable Italian raced across the dining room to his heavily pregnant Asian friend, but remembering to slow down just in time so as not to hurt him when he attacked him with a hug.

Japan cringed slightly, patting Italy's back, "...kon'nichiwa Italy, it is good to see you."

"You too! Japan I MISSED YOU!" he beamed, eventually pulling away as the rest of the congregation made their way over.

"Hallo Japan, how are you doing? Is everything okay with your baby?" Germany asked, gently pressing a hand to Japan's baby bump.

"Everything is fine, thank you, how about your daughter?"

"She's great Japan! When your little girl is born they can be like sisters!" Italy giggled slightly, hugging the Asian again.

"That would be nice." Greece said softly, wrapping his arms around his husband (having married just last year), "I'm really looking forwards to having our little girl."

"Have you decided on a name for her?" Hungary asked, going to feel Japan's stomach, giggling slightly.

Japan blushed slightly, "I think we were pretty set on Athens..."

Greece smiled softly, kissing the side of his neck, "Beautiful little Athens..."

Prussia yawned loudly, "Okaaay...now that we're all done with that boring family gooey formality stuff can we go get wasted or dance or something? You know, like you're supposed to do at a party!"

"Aww...doesn't he just make you want to bear a child with him?" England said softly to Hungary, rolling his eyes slightly.

Hungary sighed, "Yes, definitely..."

**~0~**

By the time it was nearly nine at night, everyone was relatively intoxicated and finding it hard to keep their hands off one another. Switzerland and Austria had disappeared sometime earlier in the evening, France and Canada were pretty much having sex at the bar, Germany and Italy were safe guarding Quebec for the time being, although she and the other kids were close to falling asleep as their bed times loomed. Spain had managed to doze off as well, Madrid plonked on his lap fast asleep with his dad, Romano seemed initially pleased but soon got slightly miffed that he had no one to talk to so went and cuddled up with his sleeping Spaniard.

The empty stage was suddenly lit up with a spot light as a very familiar old man shuffled his way on stage, taking hold of the microphone, coughing slightly to gain the attention of the party guests, "Hello former students..."

"Oh my God! He's actually here..." Italy beamed, lifting Dresden into his arms to give her a better view of the stage.

Mr Danketsu smiled, letting his eyes wander across all the familiar faces in the dining room, "Welcome to the first annual Hetalia Academy reunion! I'm so happy so many of you made it to our gathering...I'm sure it must be strange for many of you to be back at your old school, it's wonderful to see so many familiar faces...as well as some little new ones."

"Who's that dad?" Milan asked tiredly, cuddling up to America.

"Mr Danketsu, he was our headmaster when we were here."

"Get used to seeing him, when we send you here in a few years he'll be your headmaster as well." England said, smiling, gently pecking the top of his head.

"I've been headmaster of this academy for many many years...and I can honestly say without a doubt that what makes this job all worthwhile, is all you wonderful young people...each of you has brought something special to our school and I thank you for all the wonderful memories and experiences you've given me...as well as many I'm sure you've had yourselves." he smiled, looking towards the back of the room where most of the countries were congregated, holding onto their children which were all close to falling asleep, "But mostly I'd like to thank the countries themselves, without which, I would never have been inspired to start this school, each of you have brought to the establishment your countrymen and women and with them all of our unique personalities, cultures and ideals."

"Hell to the yes!" Prussia called out, laughing slightly.

"Bruder shut the hell up." Germany hissed, hitting the Prussian on the back on the head.

Mr Danketsu rose an eyebrow, "Yes...I remember you well Prussia...anyway, what makes me happiest of all is the way I've achieved what I set out to do, I wanted to unite the countries of the world, and the way you all have formed friendships and in some cases, deep loving relationships, into which some of you have been blessed with children, I believe I have reached my goal...I hope you will all take what you learnt at your time here and use it for the rest of your lives, to teach your little ones about loving and respecting your fellow man, no matter where he or she may come from. I've loved every day I've spent working at this academy and will continue to strive for excellence in all new students from every background and walk of life...I wish all of you the greatest luck for the future and hope that everything you set out of achieve becomes reality. To quote our school motto, which I, and I hopefully all of you, firmly believe in, Hetalia academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world...thank you." An eruption of applause sounded from the crowd as their beloved headmaster stepped down.

England rested his head against America's shoulder, sighing softly, "You know...I really do miss this place sometimes..."

"Yeah, me too." America muttered softly.

"I'll never forget that time I got stuck on that lawn mower and ploughed through the fence..." Italy said, giggling slightly.

"Ja, I believe I went and rescued you."

"That was the first time I was sure you were in love with Italy, Germany." Japan said softly.

"I was sure it was when Italy made pasta in my home ec class and added Wurst to the recipe..." Hungary mused.

"I thought it was when they went to Venice, you know, after he slept with Spain?" Prussia announced carelessly.

Spain sighed deeply, "Prussia don't bring that up, you know it upsets my little Romano."

Romano glared at him, "Don't go there...I was only one hundred percent sure they were in love after they refused to break up even when I put France's underwear in Germany's bed."

"Oh so zat's where they went! You know I never got zem back..."

"I remember that...it happened just before I swapped rooms with America and moved into England's room" Japan added in.

Greece smirked slightly, "Yes...then you ended up with him and I had to break you two up..."

"Guys...as lovely as it is to reminisce, I think we should get the little ones home..." Canada said softly, nodding to the four little children all curled up together by their feet, struggling to stay awake.

Germany went to pick up Dresden, America Milan, France Quebec and Romano Madrid, "Yeah I guess you're right bro...who knows when we'll all be together like this though..."

"You should all come over for dinner some time!" Italy announced, linking arms with the German.

"We say that every time, remember at your wedding? We said we were all going to go camping together...it never happens." England said, smiling sadly.

"Well we'll just have to try harder." Germany said, gently rocking Dresden to sleep, "We're all like one big family now...we have to stick together und unite as one...who knows, life as a country is pretty unpredictable, but when disasters occur, it's better to be together as friends."

Italy grinned, "Friends forever!"

"Ahh Italy, you are so sweet." France said, smirking slightly.

"That's true Germany, okay guys; let's do something very cheesy right now...everybody hands in." America said, thrusting his hand out in front of him, everyone looked a bit sceptical as England, Germany, Italy, France, Canada, Spain, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, Japan and Greece all placed their hand on top of America's, "From this day we gotta promise to all stick together, whether we're family or just friends, we gotta be there for each other and see each other as much as we can! And never lose contact...life is so much better when we're united."

England smiled, kissing his cheek, "Well said love, school motto on three? One, two, three!"

"Hetalia academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world!" all of them pushed their hands down and threw them up in the air, laughing and cheering happily together, joining for one last group hug. They weren't certain when they'd all be together again, but one thing was certain, now they were all united, be it by friendship, family ties or love, they would never forget the importance lesson of sticking together that they learn attending Hetalia Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Good God...did I really just finish this? <strong>

**I thought this day would never come! XD Ahhh..~ no, really though, I've seriously loved writing this series, and I've loved all every single one of you for reading and favouriting and leaving all those wonderful reviews that just light up mein world and bring me joy :D**

**Le sigh~ It's like letting go of your first born child...okay I wouldn't go that far XD I mean after Hetalia Academy II I was damn sure I was done with it then I ended up writing this mammoth of a story XD Ahh well, glad I did though :) Even though I hated it at first, really, I had no idea what I was doing XD but by about chapter 5 the love started to return XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with it til the end :) I love you all!**

**...But if anyone asks for a third sequel I will kill you XD**


	17. Sequel, seriously? Posted

**Hey guys, long time no see!**

**Okay, please no one get mad but...I may have, kinda sorta...decided to write a sequel to this XD if you didn't already see the poll on my profile haha**

**I know I know! I promised I wouldn't! Even after the warning I gave about anybody asking for one, gosh I'm a hypocrite XD**

**But you know even though I'm still working on other stuff I just...*sniffle* missed writing this series :( and for some reason I suddenly got a dollop on inspiration of where I can take it**

**I'm re-posting this message to announce that the first chapter has just been posted, enjoy!**

**Love you all! **

**xxx**


End file.
